Inferno
by Arabflower
Summary: Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

**A/N 2: ** The current track has both infuriated and astounded me, I had wanted to post this earlier but had to fight the war every student wages with exams, now that I have emerged victorious my imagination is free to roam. I don't speak Hindi, so majority of this story is in English (apologies for this). Comments and criticism are welcome. So without much further ado, here's chapter one...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

CHAPTER 1:

The slap resonated throughout the house. This one action, done in anger, had robbed this home and its occupants of happiness making the path clear for pain, sorrow and anguish to set in. After the slap's echo had died down, a new sound had taken its place which (in its own way) caused more harm than the slap.

Dilshad:_ "I regret bringing you into this family..."_

Dilshad Ahmed Khan, looked at the girl whom she had welcomed into her home, the love and care in her eyes replaced with anger and disappointment. A little voice in her head had screamed at her saying that her anger and disappointment is not merited, deep down she knew that Zoya would never hurt or disgrace her and her family but Tanveer had shown her the reports, which bore the name 'Zoya Faarouqui' the reports which caused her to raise her hand on the girl who brought nothing but happiness into Khan Villa, her daughter Najma was in tears and somehow from her daughter's sobs Dilshad realised that whatever Najma was saying had matched that little voice in her head. Both Najma and the voice had said that 'Zoya is innocent' but Dilshad had ignored both the voice and her daughter's tears as her rational mind became clouded with emotions. The report laying on her living room floor informed its reader that one 'Zoya Faarouqui' was pregnant but if Dilshad had listened to her daughter and that voice she would have known that the Report was a lie and that its bringer, her son's Childhood friend Tanveer, had forged the report but Dilshad placed her faith in the wrong person and stared into Zoya's eyes. When the younger woman lowered her gaze, it was the confirmation that Dilshad's rational mind needed to conclude that the girl was guilty. Her son, Asad, was both angry and hurt but what he had said next would've caused his mother to slap him in any other situation but his mother's anger had clouded her judgement causing her to agree with her son.

Asad: _"I'm glad that your parents aren't alive to see this day otherwise they would have died with shame and I'm sure that they are grateful that God had taken their lives before their daughter could humiliate them, I expected something like this from a despicable and uncultured woman like you, take your illegitimate child leave this house..."_

For those who knew Asad Ahmed Khan, they would know that he often said such things in anger without thinking or knowing the truth and that he, once he knew the truth, would curse himself for being so harsh but in this moment he regretted loving Zoya and he had hated himself for loving her and why his sister was defending Zoya was a mystery to him. _'Najma is probably in denial'_ he thought. However both Dilshad and Asad were too blinded by their anger to realise that they were playing right into Tanveer's evil hands. If both of them had listened to Najma they wouldn't have to curse themselves later for hurting the one person who had done nothing but help this family.

Zoya remained silent, not because of guilt but because of shock, _'I could never do this, I am innocent' _her mind had screamed her innocence to her but her voice was silenced upon seeing the hatred in her phupi's eyes, the woman who treated her like a daughter had abhorred her presence and Zoya didn't want to hurt Dilshad further with her presence. She heard Najma's sobs but couldn't do anything to wipe the tears from her _Tamaatar's _eyes. Her body had moved, of its own accord, towards the guest room of the Khan Villa and mechanically she began to pack her belongings.

Zoya Faarouqui had left the Khan Villa that morning, as lonely as she was when she first entered and returned to her home country oblivious to the fact that the occupants of Khan Villa needed her now more than ever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: **Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character) **A/N 2: **Firstly I am no poet, so I don't know how exactly I'm going to incorporate Zoya's _Shayari_ into the character and story but I'm working on this. Secondlythe Title is completely random as I based the title on my understanding of the word 'Inferno'. The word '_Inferno_' loosely translates to 'Hell' and therefore has associations with the element of fire. Love and Anger are both emotions that are 'ignited' like fire and can consume its bearer resulting in a tumultuous adventure and thus 'Inferno' is really the only way to properly encapsulate the magical love saga that is AsYa.

**N.B:** For those who are interested, I imagine the Faarouqui Penthouse to resemble the Waldorf penthouse from the T.V show Gossip Girl. I have no idea what Zoya's lifestyle was like in New York (as it is hardly mentioned on the show) so I am taking liberties with the details. I would imagine that the Faarouqui's were affluent and able to cater to Zoya's every need (we can see from the show that she is the apple of her jeeju's eye and that he gives in to her every whim) and since Zoya has been given a 'Princess like' status amongst some of her fans I thought it would be appropriate to portray her life in New York as one living amongst New York's elite on the Upper East Side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

CHAPTER 2:

She had cried on her journey to Bhopal airport, on the plane during the extremely long flight and on the taxi ride through the streets of New York City to her apartment in 5th Avenue. Now standing outside the building where her childhood home was situated, Zoya could not bring herself to go in. She didn't want her aapi and jeeju to know about what had happened in Bhopal and she didn't want to burden them further with her problems. Being an expert at hiding her emotions, Zoya dried her tears; pulled herself together, plastered a smile on her face and decided to go in and surprise the people who raised her.

The ding of the private elevator had taken Zeenat and Anwar Faarouqui by surprise, they were not expecting anyone but the happy shouting of their maid and Zoya's old governess Esmerelda had told them that their angel was home. Both had rushed out to greet the life of the double story penthouse apartment and after the mandatory hugs were exchanged, the tears of happiness shed and questions such as: _"how was your flight?"_ were asked and answered, Zoya felt glad to be home. Her Aapi had a particular radiance about her that Zoya could not put her finger on and her Jeeju was grinning from ear to ear. After settling in to her room on the second floor, Zoya ventured downstairs to 'catch up' with her family. Once downstairs, Zoya had found her Aapi and Jeeju deep in a hushed conversation, which had suddenly stopped the moment she had entered the room. This type of conversation had only occurred in situations when Zoya was either in trouble or about to be surprised with good news and after the hell she'd been through in Bhopal Zoya was really hoping that whatever her Aapi and Jeeju wanted to tell her was good news. In the gentlest of tones Zeenat Faarouqui had addressed Zoya

Zeenat: _"Zoya, sit down..."_

Following her Aapi's instruction, Zoya had taken a seat and waited for her parental figures to continue, her Aapi and Jeeju seemed to be tensed

'_Allah Miyan! Have they found out about what happened in Bhopal?'_ Panic began to rise in Zoya once this thought crossed her mind but before she could speak up and voice her defence her Jeeju's voice had stopped her

Anwar: _"Usually it is custom to wait three months before informing others but we didn't want you to find out from someone else..."_

'_Three Months? I'm confused... why would Jeeju have to wait three months to tell me something? I was in India; surely he could've Skyped me and told me?' _Zoya's brain began going into overdrive, trying to figure out what exactly her Aapi and Jeeju were trying to tell her.

Zeenat: _"now that the first trimester is over..."_

'_Trimester? Ok now they lost me...Zoya just listen don't jump to conclusions, that's how you get yourself into trouble...'_ Zoya mentally slapped herself and began focusing on the conversation

Anwar: _"What we're trying to say Zoya is that... there's going to be a new addition to our family"_

Before Zoya could process this new bit of information and come to the conclusion herself her aapi blurted out in excitement

Zeenat: _"I'm pregnant!"_

After the statement had sunk in and Zoya's brain had processed it, shock had set in, then disbelief, then amazement and finally euphoria. _'I'm going to be an aunt!'_ was ringing in Zoya's head and with that she got up from her seat and hugged Anwar and Zeenat, happy that they were going to have a child and that they had not and will never know about what happened to Zoya in India.

'_Maybe a Niece or Nephew is exactly what I need to get my mind of Bhopal'_ and with this thought Zoya began looking forward to becoming an aunt

*4 months into Aapi's pregnancy*

The Faarouqui's were glad to have Zoya home, and being the doting aunt Zoya had decided to document each and every moment of Aapi's pregnancy by creating a video diary for the little one. So far Zoya and Anwar had been victims of Aapi's mood swings and had to endure the late night cravings but each welcomed them happily eager for the arrival of the newest Faarouqui

*5 months into Aapi's pregnancy*

Zoya resumed her post at the Family empire, '_Faarouqui Industries'_, as its main IT consultant and member of its Board of Directors, keeping busy with work and aapi's pregnancy was preventing her mind from dwelling across the world to the family she had left behind in Bhopal, she thought about them regularly but couldn't bring herself to call or email them, she had drafted an email to Najma once but broke down before she could hit the send button. These breakdowns were becoming a frequent affair; she had a mission keeping them from Aapi and Jeeju. _"They're so happy, I don't want to take this from them by telling them my problems" _Zoya had once told this to her oldest friend, Arbaaz, after one of the many breakdowns which had caused Zoya to flee from her office and seek refuge in Central Park, crying her eyes out. When Arbaaz had found her, Zoya had broke down and told him everything and after a long chat, some coffee and a warm embrace Arbaaz had decided to not only keep this from Aapi and Jeeju but help his dear best friend overcome this grief and finally be happy

'_She deserves a little happiness after all she's been through...'_ he thought as he watched Zoya's retreating figure headed into her apartment building.

*6 months into Aapi's Pregnancy*

It's been three months since Zoya's return and she had returned to a semi normal state, well normal for Zoya at least. The breakfast table was once again filled with Shayaris and laughter with Arbaaz becoming a regular feature at the Faarouqui penthouse much to Anwar and Zeenat's delight. If the people of Bhopal had insisted that Tanveer will grow up to become Asad's wife then the residents of the Upper East side were determined that Zoya will grow up to become Arbaaz's bride. Arbaaz belonged to another wealthy Indian Muslim family and many had speculated that his and Zoya's bond went beyond friendship. Anwar and Zeenat had discussed the union amongst themselves many a times but wouldn't dare mention it to Zoya because the moment Zoya heard the words 'Zoya' and 'marriage' she would first exclaim _'Allah Miyan! What's wrong with you?!'_ then would make up all sorts of excuses as to why she wasn't ready for marriage. The Muslim community of New York and many of the Faarouqui's friends on the Upper East Side were now aware of Aapi's pregnancy and as a result people kept dropping in to visit. Being an Upper East Sider had its perks though, the glamorous parties, the riding around in town cars, bottomless bank accounts and access to luxuries that most would only dream of meant that almost every week there was some soiree or Gala dinner that required the presence of the Faarouqui family. So being busy with the various soirees and work Zoya had pushed Bhopal and her loved ones in that city into the recesses of her memory and began building her life in NYC.

*7 months into Aapi's pregnancy*

More parties and work, Zoya and Arbaaz were getting closer and Aapi was officially annoyed with Zoya documenting every single thing about her pregnancy.

'_But aapi, this way your child will be able to see how excited our family was for its arrival!'_ Zoya whined, and this was her response every time she yelled "_Get that camera out of my face" _to an extremely excited Zoya. The video diary, now an innocent and childish thing would become very useful much later on

*8 months into Aapi's pregnancy*

Zeenat and Anwar were discussing the idea of Zoya settling down and both deciding that Arbaaz is the ideal man for Zoya. Aapi's friends had thrown her a lavish baby shower and as the due date drew nearer the excitement grew with everyone eagerly awaiting the arrival of the newest Faarouqui.

It was late one dreary Tuesday, Anwar and Zeenat had gone for one of their pre birth exercise classes for expectant mothers, and Zoya was leaving the office going to pick them up in the Faarouqui Limo. It was on days like this which proved that although the Faarouqui's have the Midas touch when it came to wealth, they were extremely unlucky in the 'family' department. Tragedy after Tragedy would befall them tearing the family apart over the years, first it was the death of Zainub Faarouqui (Zoya's Mother) in India and baby Zoya's disappearance but what was to come nearly destroyed this family.

After picking her Aapi and Jeeju up, the Faarouqui family was making its way home when a drunk driver had lost control of his vehicle and crashed into their limo, Zoya was forced through the limo's windows and onto the street, her aapi and Jeeju were still trapped inside the car. The drunk driver and the limo driver died upon impact. Once the emergency services arrived they began extracting the survivors from the wreckage, Aapi had gone into labour and since the impact was on Jeeju's side he was knocked unconscious and sustained some severe crush injuries. Zoya watched in horror as after the emergency personnel had extracted her family from the wreckage, the cars exploded engulfing the deceased in flames. She heard Zeenat's strained and panicked cries which brought Zoya back to reality, she snapped up and working on pure adrenalin rushed to her aapi's side and joined her as the Paramedics rushed the Faarouqui family to the Hospital.

She clutched her aapi's hand in the delivery room as the doctors bustled around them, the latest addition to the Faarouqui family, a baby boy, was birthed but the delivery had taken its toll on a weak Zeenat causing the doctors to force Zoya out of the delivery room to conduct an emergency operation, before Zoya left however Zeenat asked to speak with her.

Zeenat: "Zoya, promise me that you will take care of Maahir..."

Zoya: "Don't worry Aapi, once you get better you, Jeeju and I will be able to take care of him together..."

Zeenat: "No, Zoya promise me now, if anything happens... you'll take care of him...promise me?"

Zoya: "I promise Aapi..."

Those were the last words Zoya had spoken to her Aapi; Zeenat Faarouqui had lost her life on the operation table due to an undetected haemorrhage, Anwar Faarouqui was luckier in the sense that he survived the crash but sustained a severely fractured rib, which caused a bone shard to wedge itself into his Superior Vena cava and even though the cardiologists at Lennox Hill hospital had managed to temporarily repair the damage, enabling Anwar to be discharged in a semi normal state they were certain that without a transplant later on Anwar Faarouqui's chances of living long enough to raise his son were slim.

Aapi's funeral was held and once again Zoya had lost someone who regarded her as a daughter. Between the loss of a mother figure, the numerous operations Anwar had to undergo and taking care her infant Nephew Zoya had no time to properly grieve or console herself as others had taken priority but on the day that Zoya Faarouqui had buried her Jeeju a year and a half after losing her Aapi she had came to a realisation

'_Every person who is a parent to me meets with a terrible end. Maybe I'm jinxed? Maybe? Come on Zoya you are definitely jinxed first your Ammi, then Aapi and now Jeeju.' __**But Zoya your Phuphi is still well and alive**_ the rational part of her brain had tried to reason with her but then the emotional part of her brain had retorted _'Phuphi is alive because she threw you out of her life before you could ruin it'_ and with that Zoya had resolved to never let anyone become a parent like figure to her to protect themselves from falling victim to the 'Jinx' that is Zoya Faarouqui and to protect Zoya from the heart ache of watching another parent leave her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character). I apologise for the delay in updating, my computer crashed and I had to type this from memory on a friend's Laptop. So without much further ado... Here's Chapter 3...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

CHAPTER 3:

Time is supposed to be a healer of wounds, but for occupants of Khan Villa, it had only added to their anguish. Nearly Two years had passed since that dreadful day and in this time the Khan Villa had returned to its state prior to Zoya's arrival, a home devoid of laughter, happiness and cheer. In fact it didn't deserve to be called a home because a home implies warmth and happiness which have now disappeared since Zoya's departure, the Khan Villa had returned to being a House which merely sheltered its occupants. The only person who gained some joy out of the family's plight was Tanveer. Her plan had succeeded; she had gotten rid of Zoya and was well on her way to becoming Mrs. Asad Ahmed Khan. The only person who seemed to hate her presence was Najma; her would be sister in law. Najma was convinced that Zoya was innocent and that Tanveer had set the whole thing up.

One would think that in the time that had passed Tanveer would have brought her plan to fruition but something had prevented her from graduating to the 'Ahmed Khan Daughter in Law' and to say that Tanveer was furious was an understatement. She had aborted her child, once it had served its purpose, to further her dream of revenge on one Razia Siddiqui but sadly (or happily- depending on how you look at it) she remained a guest in the home of Asad Ahmed Khan. Neither Asad nor his family could forget Zoya and this fact had made Tanveer livid.

*Flashback*

_2 years ago at the Local Hospital, the OB/GYN (obstetrician) ward_

Nurse: "_Congratulations Ma'am, you baby is healthy. I just need your details for the Hospital records"_

The woman sitting before her had taken the form and filled it in, she had filled in the boxes asking for the patient's contact details correctly but entered another's name in the box where her own was to be placed. After handing back the form, the Nurse looked it over to check if everything was in order.

Nurse: "_Ok Zoya, both you and the baby are healthy, here is the date for your next appointment and the pregnancy report will be mailed to your home"_

Tanveer had smiled at the first phase of her plan being completed without any glitch, she exited the Hospital happily

Tanveer (to herself): "_I'm sorry Zoya, It's nothing personal, but if I have to pretend to be you to get what I want then so be it. Now all I have to do is wait, then all my dreams will come true"_

*Flashback ends*

Tanveer is brought out of her reverie by the sound of footsteps coming towards the breakfast table; Dilshad Ahmed Khan had made her way to the table. She had not changed in the slightest and continued to age gracefully. Her daughter Najma followed, it was the same Najma from two years ago, the only difference was that her smile and positive attitude was missing, her naiveté had been replaced by a sheer determination to prove her best friend innocent but no matter how hard Najma had tried, she could not prove that Zoya was innocent and that Tanveer was guilty. Last to arrive was Asad, a handsome man with chiselled features but the last few years haven't been kind to him. After Zoya's 'betrayal' he had become even more strict, sullen and bitter than before, something most people thought wasn't even possible.

Zoya's departure had only one benefit, Najma was brought closer to her step brother Ayaan and her father Rashid because both of them, like Najma, believed that Zoya is innocent. The three had set out together to prove Zoya's innocence but Tanveer had outsmarted them at every turn and now after two years of attempting to uncover the truth, their resolve began to waiver.

After a quite breakfast they dispersed, each one preparing to meet the new day.

*On the other side of the World*

It had been hours since she crawled into bed, but sleep had once again eluded her. Her nightmares had once consisted of a burning building and an infant's cries but now there was a new addition to this terror, the hurt and disappointed face of Dilshad Ahmed Khan had snaked its way into the dream with the voice of her son booming and echoing all around her "_I expected something like this from a despicable and uncultured woman like you"_ his voice then replaced with that of his mother _"I regret bringing you into this family..."_ the flames, which were always at an arm's length, engulfed her Aapi and Jeeju (who had suddenly appeared) and snatched them away...

At that moment Zoya Faarouqui had jerked awake, drenched in sweat and trembling from her nightmare. It took her a while to realise that her Aapi and Jeeju had both passed on and that she was neither in a burning building nor where her Phuphi or Mr. Khan anywhere near her. "_They're still in Bhopal"_ her brain reminded her. Zoya turned to her side, prayed to the Almighty and listened to the bustling sounds of her home city, it was nearly midnight here but New York was the City that never slept and at this moment Zoya craved nothing more than a dreamless sleep. The Park Avenue penthouse apartment of the Faarouqui family was quiet and Zoya had no desire to wake its other occupants. Fortune had not favoured the Faarouqui family with fate taking away Zoya's Aapi Zeenat Faarouqui in a horrific accident, a year and a half prior and the demise of Zoya's Jeeju Anwar Faarouqui, after succumbing to his injuries a year after his wife's passing. Zoya remained, probably to return the favour bestowed upon her by those who raised her. The other occupants of the Faarouqui penthouse consisted not only of the live in servants but a One and a Half year old baby boy. Maahir Faarouqui, the son of the late Zeenat and Anwar Faarouqui was sound asleep in his crib when Zoya had crept into his nursery, settled herself in the chair next to the central crib and drifted into a deep slumber the kind that only being close to her Nephew could bring her.

*Bhopal*

Najma walked through the crowd, craning her neck, her eyes searching for her partners in crime, if you could call one's step-brother and father one's 'partners in crime' that is. In the last two years Najma was brought closer to her father and step brother, another thing she had to be grateful to Zoya for because these three individuals are united by blood but separated by circumstance so their shared goal of proving Zoya innocent is a starting point to bridging the gap. Najma had spotted her father, Rashid, laughing at something her step brother Ayaan had said and made her way towards them. Her father had insisted on meeting in a public place, _"it makes it difficult for someone to overhear us..."_ was his reasoning '_I guess living with people like the Siddiqui's forces one to learn some of their tricks...'_ thought Najma as she hugged her family.

Rashid: "Najma, a friend of mine over at the hospital was kind enough to pull the security footage from the day that Zoya supposedly went in for her check up and just to be safe I asked him to pull all the footage from the time Zoya had arrived in Bhopal."

Najma: "so now we have a bunch of tapes to watch?"

Rashid: "No, after careful analysis, we can conclude that the only time Zoya ever went to that Hospital was when Dilshad was shot other than that she never set foot in there..."

Najma: "So then who used her name?"

Ayaan: "Well on the day that the test was supposedly taken, camera's placed in the hall of the Obstetrician ward picked up an old friend of ours...Tanveer."

Rashid: "I just can't believe that Tanveer would do this, I remember people in the neighbourhood always saying that she will one day marry Asad but I didn't think she'd be so affected by their comments..."

Ayaan: "Thank Allah that Bhaijaan said 'Zoya' when the Maulvi asked him what the bride's name was..."

Najma: "So that's what the joke was..."

Ayaan: "We were discussing the fact that even though Asad may be angry with Zoya, he could never stop loving her. That and the fact that he couldn't spot a trustworthy person if they stood in front of him waving a sign in his face..."

At this Najma and Rashid burst into side splitting laughter, but something had stopped Rashid from continuing this enjoyment, his jovial expression suddenly turned into one of disappointment.

Rashid: "Asad is really a bad judge of character and in some way that is my fault, I just can't believe that Asad would do that..."

Ayaan and Najma: "Do what?"

Rashid: "This stays between us but the day that Dilshad was shot, whilst she was in theatre Asad had raised his hand on Zoya..."

Ayaan and Najma were shocked. Their morally upright Bhaijaan would never do such a thing but with the way Asad had treated Zoya whilst she was in Bhopal didn't work in Asad's favour.

Rashid: "Najma this footage of Tanveer isn't the only one we picked up, after Zoya left Bhopal we found another set of footage showing Tanveer speaking to a doctor, they were making a deal and the deal looked pretty sketchy, I have a suspicion that Tanveer was pregnant, used Zoya's name during her own pregnancy test to hide the fact that she was pregnant and if this got rid of Zoya as well, then two birds, one stone.."

Ayaan: "but what I don't get Abbu is why Tanveer would be paying a doctor off..."

Najma: "because abortions are still frowned upon here especially in a conservative city like Bhopal our Muslim community would not tolerate an abortion if it was not for any medical reason and to top it off Tanveer is unmarried, plus as the pregnancy progressed someone would have figured out that Tanveer was pregnant and not Zoya and then her plan would be foiled..."

Rashid: "Exactly, now we have the evidence, the question is... How are we going to present it?"

Najma: "I think we should give it to Ammi... Bhaijaan is biased towards Tanveer; Ammi is the only one who would look at this objectively."

While Rashid had begun to deliberate the matter; his children had broken into a spirited debate over who should be told first. Ayaan, ever the strong advocate for his Bhaijaan, reasoned that Asad should be told first because Tanveer had played this trick to trap Asad, Najma had rebutted that her Ammi was the head of their family and even if Asad was told ultimately it was going to be Dilshad's decision. Both of their arguments had merit, but somehow Rashid had found himself leaning towards Najma's reasoning and after voicing his decision and much pouting from Ayaan Najma headed home to have a long chat with her Ammi.

Once Najma had reached home, she made a beeline for her mother's room. Seeing her mother get ready for dinner, Najma had shut the room door and approached her mother

Dilshad: "Najma beta, what's the matter?"

Najma: "Ammi remember when I was younger and you had always told me to stand by the truth..."

Dilshad: "yes... but why do you want to talk about this now?"

Najma: "Ammi, I stood by the truth and today I want to tell the truth to you..."

Dilshad: "Najma what are you saying? I don't understand anything..."

Najma: "Ammi, two years ago..."

Before she could continue, she was cut off by her mother's glare... and in anger Dilshad spoke

Dilshad: "Najma, don't remind me of that horrible time. That despicable girl had destroyed our lives...I was wrong to bring her here..."

Najma: "Haan Ammi, you were wrong but not because you brought Zoya here but because you threw her out..."

Dilshad: "Najma, after what that girl has done I can't believe that you are going against your own Ammi and defending her..."

Najma: "Ammi, Zoya wasn't pregnant... She was set up and I have proof."

Najma had pulled out her laptop and played the security footage that Rashid had acquired and whilst the footage was playing Najma was telling her mother everything that she had discovered. It was lucky that Dilshad was seated when Najma began playing the footage because had she have stood she would have certainly crumbled to the floor.

That Slap and her words_ "I regret bringing you into this family..."_ were playing on loop in her head.

'_Ya Allah! What have I done? I punished the innocent and sheltered the Devil? And Asad! I let him speak so rudely to Zoya! My conscience was right! Ya Allah! Why had I not listened to my conscience that day! Zoya had helped my family and I threw her out? How will I face her? How will I face the Almighty now that I have hurt someone with such a pure heart? I have to find Zoya... I have to bring her home... I have to apologise..."_

Dilshad Ahmed Khan had no idea when she had begun crying, but now that the first tear had trickled down her cheeks, there was no stopping it. She broke down on her daughter's shoulder and seeing her Ammi weep so bitterly had caused Najma to cry as well. Dilshad had begun second guessing everything from that day... the report, Tanveer, Zoya's expression, Asad..._ "Ya Allah! Asad! Does he know that Zoya was framed? Does he know that Tanveer lied to him?"_

Dilshad had dried her tears and voiced these questions to her daughter and when Najma had negatively replied to both questions Dilshad's heart sank. If she was feeling bad about what she had done that day, then surely Asad will feel worse about his actions once he learns the truth. Getting up, Dilshad and Najma had made their way out of the room and began searching for Asad. Once they were downstairs they had found Asad at the dinner table and Tanveer serving him. This sight was enough to enrage Dilshad, who stalked over to Tanveer and, without warning, slapped her across the face

Dilshad: "That was for lying to my family..."

And without hesitation she lifted her hand and struck Tanveer again

Dilshad: "That was for taking away our happiness..."

Asad had stood up in shock he hadn't even registered the first slap when his mother had dealt out the second. He had only remembered his mother being this angry on two occasions, the first was when his mother had slapped him for getting Rashid Ahmed Khan arrested and the second was..._ 'That was when she threw Zo-, Miss Faarou-, no when she threw __**that girl**__ out..."_ He was so furious with Zoya that he couldn't even take her name properly, even in his subconscious. His was brought out of his thoughts when his mother had raised her hand to administer a third blow to Tanveer, which had struck his childhood friend harder than the rest...

Dilshad: "That Tanveer was for framing Zoya!"

At the mention of Zoya's name, Asad's head snapped up and looked at his mother. His mother, through her sobs had begun revealing everything that Najma had said to her, his mother was crying and so was Tanveer, who was going on about her innocence and that she was being 'wrongfully accused', but the only thing that Asad had registered was _'Zoya is innocent! She was framed... I hurt her again! I hurt her, broke her heart... I need to apologise, will she forgive me this time? Have I run out of chances? She hates me...I made her hate me... I... I... I love her...' _ He trusted both these women blindly, he turned to the third woman in the room for guidance and when Najma had walked over and stood beside her mother, Asad realised whose story was true, his mother would never lie to him and in that moment he had also realised that Tanveer had poisoned his mind. _'She had nearly turned me against my own mother!'_ and with that realisation a new rage built up within Asad, He turned Tanveer towards himself and once she was facing him, he struck her hard across the face

Asad: "You! How could you do this! I called you a friend! I sheltered you! I helped you in your time of need! I threw the woman I love out of this house because you did not trust her! You destroyed my family and tried to turn me against my own mother! Is this what our friendship means to you?"

Tanveer: "Jammy... I-"

Her attempts at justification were all Asad had needed to convince himself of Tanveer's guilt.

Asad: "pack your things and get out..."

Tanveer: "Jammy please..."

Asad: "MY NAME IS ASAD!" he roared "and don't you dare forget it! Now get out of my house and my life before I throw you in Jail..."

Seeing his rage, a new fear had awoken in Tanveer; she quietly went to her room and began packing. Asad had stormed off to his room and began throwing things in anger, he destroyed his pristine room so it could reflect his shattered and broken state. His mother had rushed to his side and taken him in her arms, both had sank to the floor and began to cry...

Asad: "Ammi, I hurt her again..."

Dilshad: "Asad, Tanveer had lied to us, it wasn't our fault..."

Asad: "Ammi, I said such horrible things to her..."

Dilshad: "Asad we can't change what happened, but we can make amends..."

Asad: "but Ammi, will she accept..."

Dilshad: "I'm sure she will..."

Asad: "I'll call the travel agent... we must leave for New York immediately..."

Dilshad: "Haan Beta... let's bring her home..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

**A/N:** I do not speak Spanish but Google Translate does!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

CHAPTER 4:

Once the arrangements were made, the essentials packed, the apologies rehearsed and the house secured, the Ahmed Khan clan had headed off to bring their happiness home. On the way to New York City each member was caught up in their own thoughts. Najma was excited to see her BFF again, she had also promised Ayaan that once they meet Zoya there will be a reunion of the epic schemers 'Mona and Raabert'. Like Najma, Ayaan had missed Zoya and both were eager to have her back. Next to Najma, Dilshad Ahmed Khan was remembering all the times that Zoya had spent with them and chuckled to herself.

'_She baked Asad's presentation into a cake, thought that Asad was depressed and tried to set him up with Elena, ran away from her own Nikah, took Najma to a cricket game, covered up Najma's haircut, beat up some boys and got arrested... oh Zoya! Sure your methods may be wrong at times, but your heart was always in the right place... please, please forgive your Phuphi..."_ Dilshad had begun to silently cry, and through her tears she had began to pray for herself and her family. On the other side, her son Asad was gazing out the window. Like his mother, he was also remembering all the moments spent with Zoya, but one must take the good with the bad... his mother had seen the funny side of all Zoya's antics but all Asad remembered from those times was yelling at, insulting and hurting Zoya. His mother was as uneasy as he was as both dreaded having to face Zoya after such a long time, she was silently praying and he did not wish to disturb her. His sister, however, was extremely excited to see Zoya again and Asad couldn't blame her. Najma was the only one who believed Zoya; she had not wronged Zoya in any way like her mother or brother so it was only natural that she would be eager to see her BFF again. The hours it took to reach NYC were closing in and as the plane had begun its decent onto the runway at JFK Asad had begun to feel his heart flutter, he was going to see Zoya again, she was in the same city as him, he will apologise and make her belong to him...she was his, and only his...but before he could become too comfortable with that thought, a new thought cropped up _'you hurt her Asad, you are a monster who can only hurt those he loves, you're just like your father...'_ but before his inner demons could take over a voice in his subconscious had shielded him from them, that voice which now sounded strangely like Zoya's filled his subconscious _'Mr. Khan, fight it, you are nothing like your Father, stay strong Mr. Khan if you hurt me then you also saved me, from Akram, in Mangalpur... Mr. Khan do not lose hope... you're so close to me now, don't give up now..." _

Asad: "I won't give up Zoya... I'll bring you home..."

Asad did not realise when he had spoken out loud but once he started he repeated the phrase like a mantra his mother had seen his determination and smiled, she knew Zoya will surely come back to Bhopal, if her son had anything to do about it...

After going through baggage claim, the hired car had driven them to one of the best hotels money could buy but there was no time to settle in, after dropping off their bags and freshening up, the Ahmed Khan clan had hired a town-car and set off on their mission. Dilshad did not have the address, so she had asked the concierge to find the address of Anwar Faarouqui. After much digging the concierge had produced the last known address of Anwar Faarouqui, a 5th Avenue penthouse apartment on the Upper East Side. The ride to 5th Avenue was slow, with numerous traffic jams along the way delaying them from reaching their goal. Whilst confined to the car, once again each member had become lost in their own thoughts. Najma had mentally began planning all the fun she was going to have with Zoya once she met her, Asad was repeating his mantra from the plane and his determination to make Zoya his grew with each passing moment and as a result he couldn't wait to see her, take her in his arms and make her Mrs. Asad Ahmed Khan. The only person who was now dreading the re union was Dilshad Ahmed Khan, she had suddenly realised that this reunion not only meant facing Zoya again but also meant seeing Zeenat and Anwar again, and they were sure to be angry with them for hurting Zoya. Asad had noticed his mother's uneasiness and spoke up

Asad: "Ammi, what's the matter?"

Najma: "Yeah Ammi, we're going to see Zoya again, you should be happy..."

Dilshad: "I am happy it's just... Anwar and Zeenat, they will be angry at us for hurting Zoya..."

And with that thought, the car ride ended, they were now outside the apartment building, their destination before them but none could find it in themselves to put one foot in front of the other and go inside. Excitement and determination had now turned into nervousness and dread. Three people stood frozen outside one of the most luxurious buildings in the city, it nearly nightfall and the bustling sidewalk with New Yorkers hurrying to get from one place to the next had drowned out the presence of the Ahmed Khans. Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down there was stillness in the air and the sounds of the city faded into the background and in this altered sense of time, Dilshad Ahmed Khan had heard a sound that used to announce mayhem, havoc and happiness in her life and home. The sound was footsteps, at first faint but grew louder as they neared. Dilshad had moved her head to find the source of the sound and to her right she saw her. She had changed in two years, her jeans and tops were swapped for office formal wear, her once clumsy/ cute/adorable nature was swapped for one that exudes authority/ respect/ prestige but some things had remained the same like her kind eyes, warm smile and her voice. Dilshad had not heard that voice in two years and she began moving towards its speaker, Zoya was oblivious to the elderly woman moving towards her since she was so wrapped up talking to her companion. She turned to bid her companion farewell while Dilshad had made her way towards Zoya, whose back was turned unaware of the curveball that life was about to throw her way. Zoya had relished her ignorant state for a few seconds before she felt it. A hand was placed on her shoulder, the touch was familiar _'No, it couldn't be... it's your mind playing tricks on you...'_thought Zoya. The touch was soft, gentle as opposed to the harsh sting which accompanied Zoya's last encounter with this touch. Suddenly Zoya was afraid to turn around, she didn't want to look back or she couldn't look back. Her past had come to torment her _'but it is possible that you are over reacting, what are the chances that Phuphi is here? In NYC?'_ But then she heard something that made her heart stop and inside churn. Her own name had never tormented her before _'I guess it's time to face your past Zoya'_ her rational mind had won out and she slowly turned around.

Dilshad made her way through the sea of people and placed her hand on Zoya's shoulder, Zoya had frozen at her touch and this unsettled Dilshad. Still she waited for Zoya to turn around so she could see her face but Zoya refused to move, so it was time for something a little more drastic

Dilshad: "Zoya..."

After a few seconds, which Dilshad could only assume was hesitation; Zoya had turned around and faced her. Unable to control herself she had taken the younger woman into a very tight hug which was unreturned. At this moment her children had wondered where their mother had gone and after a quick scan of their surroundings had seen their mother embrace someone and knowing who that person was they had made their way over.

Najma: "Zoya!"

After Dilshad had broken away from the hug, Najma had taken her place and embraced her BFF but unlike the warm hugs she was used to, this one felt distant and in some way cold. Najma had broken away and looked at her friend.

Zoya had definitely changed but it would be idiotic for Najma to assume that Zoya would remain the same after all that she'd been through. Her mother had caressed Zoya's face tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Dilshad was about to say something to Zoya when a drop had fallen between them, the clouds grew darker, threatening to burst and drenching the world below

Zoya: "Storms on her way... come on in..."

As the droplets began to fall the Ahmed Khans made their way into the apartment building and with Zoya they piled into the private elevator and ascended towards the Faarouqui penthouse. Typically one would assume that there would be some quirky elevator music to lighten the mood but there was nothing typical about this reunion, so music was replaced by awkward silence and tension one could cut with a knife. They were put out of their misery when the elevator dinged announcing their arrival at the penthouse. Footsteps made their way across the foyer and towards the private elevator. An elderly Latino woman's face came into view as the elevator doors opened; she was carrying a baby boy in her arms who became extremely excited when he saw Zoya.

Zoya: "Gracias Esmerelda, él ha tomado su siesta?" (Thank you Esmerelda, has he taken his nap?)

Esmerelda: "todavía no se ha" (not yet)

Zoya: "Voy a ponerlo abajo, Esmerelda mostrar a nuestros huéspedes a sus habitaciones" (I'll go put him down, Esmerelda show our guests to their rooms.)

With that Zoya had taken the child from the arms of the Latino woman and went up the grand staircase to where, Najma could only assume, the bedrooms were located. She like her mother and brother were startled to find a child there, and the heat radiating from her Bhaijaan had clearly indicated that he was furious. Still standing in the foyer Asad Ahmed Khan had turned his sister around, his eyes showed his hurt but his body shaking with rage, his mother was confused but more rational than her son was, after all Zoya was not the only female occupant of this penthouse...

Asad: "I can't believe this... Tanveer was right!"

Najma: "Seriously Bhaijaan? You still think that Tanveer was right after what you had seen?"

Asad: "Then you explain it Najma... The timeline fits, the child should be around two or two and a half, that's around the time Zoya left..."

Najma: "just because it fits it doesn't make it true..."

Asad: "You had me fly half way around the world for nothing!"

Najma: "I thought you loved her! And didn't you promise that you would stop jumping to conclusions and wait to have all the facts before you did anything, because if I remember correctly your jumping to conclusions is what landed us in this mess in the first place!"

Dilshad was surprised upon seeing the child, but that little voice in her head had told her that he was not Zoya's child and after being wrong the last time she ignored it, Dilshad had listened to the voice but her children's bickering was not helping her think

Asad: "I'm going back! This was stupid; Zoya can raise her child..."

At this Dilshad had opened her mouth to stop her son and raised her arms to restrain her daughter, who looked as though she might punch Asad if her mother hadn't stopped her. The Ahmed Khans had forgotten the presence of a fourth person, who had decided to let her presence be known, they were saying all these things about her Zoya, and Esmerelda was certain that these people were the reason Zoya had returned from India all sad and grief-stricken. Clearing her throat she began to speak

Esmerelda: "Maahir no es el hijo de Zoya (Maahir is not Zoya's son). He not Zoya's..."

Asad: "Not Zoya's?"

Najma: "See, told you Bhaijaan..."

Dilshad had turned the elderly Latino woman to face her and asked

Dilshad: "Esmerelda, whose son is he?"

Esmerelda: "Él es el hijo de Zeenat y Anwar Faarouqui (He is the son of Zeenat and Anwar Faarouqui). He Zeenat's son..."

'_Oh thank Allah!'_ thought Dilshad; she knew that there was a rational explanation for this and the moment Esmerelda had said Zeenat's name Dilshad's suspicions were confirmed.

'_So Maahir is Zeenat and Anwar's son, but where are Zeenat and Anwar?"_ Dilshad was about to pose this question to the elderly Latino when she realised that the woman's grasp of English was as poor as her grasp on Spanish and without a translator it was going to be difficult. Someone in heaven was probably smiling down on her because as soon as Dilshad had realised that there was going to be a language problem, a younger Latino woman had approached the Foyer, who Dilshad could only assume was Esmerelda's daughter because the resemblance between the two was striking. The younger Latino had turned to the elder Latino and began to converse in Spanish

Isabella: "_Mamá quién es esta gente"_ (Mum who are these people)

Esmerelda:_ "__Isabella estos son clients de la India" _(Isabella, these are guests from India)

Isabella immediately understood what the problem was so she turned to Dilshad and introduced herself.

Isabella: "Hello I am Isabella De la Vega, Daughter of Esmerelda De La Vega, Welcome to New York City"

Dilshad: "Hello, I am Dilshad Ahmed Khan and this is my son Asad and my daughter Najma..."

Isabella: "Ahmed Khan... Ahmed Khan, India... are you from Bhopal?"

Dilshad: "Yes, how did you know?"

Isabella: "Well for my term paper Mr. Faarouqui suggested I write about the ruins there... please come in."

She had lead them into the apartment, the luxurious sitting area with its warm and inviting couches, a roaring fire place, piano was placed in the corner of the room had lead one's eyes to the grand windows and gorgeous French doors leading to the balcony providing one with a breath taking view of the Manhattan Skyline. Every inch of the Penthouse screamed opulence but there seemed to be something missing... Once they were all seated and refreshments were served Dilshad decided to speak up

Dilshad: "This apartment is beautiful..."

Isabella: "yeah, it used to be a speakeasy during the 20s, kinda explains the ostentatious columns, grand piano, balcony and farm style kitchen but then it was abandoned for quite some time but suddenly Zoya's mum bought it off, did the place up and it's been like this ever since..."

Najma: "Zoya's mum designed this place?"

Isabella: "yeah aunt Zainub did... She also brought Mama over from Spain to be Zoya's nanny; I don't know aunt Zainub though... she passed away before I was born. Then Zoya disappeared somewhere in India and this place was about to go on auction when Mr. And Mrs Faarouqui stepped in and saved this place and aunt Zainub's legacy."

Asad: "So where are Zeenat Aapi and Anwar Jeeju?"  
Isabella: "They passed on, Mrs. Faarouqui about two years ago and Mr. Faarouqui just about a year ago, the adorable baby boy, Maahir, is their son and Zoya's taking care of him..."

If Dilshad and Asad did not already feel bad about what they did to Zoya all those years ago, then the news of Zeenat and Anwar's deaths had made them feel worse.

Isabella: "So how do you guys know the Faarouqui's?"

Dilshad: "Well I know Anwar, he's my relative's son and Zoya had stayed with us for some time when she came to India..."

Isabella: "Oh yes... now I remember why your last name is so familiar, Mr. Faarouqui used to Skype Zoya all the time and used to tell me how much fun Zoya used to have staying with you...I was so jealous of Zoya, trust me if I wasn't in senior year then I would have met all of you sooner..."

Najma: "So are you still studying?"

Isabella: "yup, I'm a sophomore at NYU and afterwards I've got a job at Faarouqui industries waiting for me... Zoya had mentioned you a couple of times...it's so nice to finally have a face to put to the name..."

Asad: "umm, where IS Zoya?"

Isabella: "She's probably tucking Maahir in so that might take some time, he just lights up whenever Zoya is around and that's not as often as it used to be..."

Najma: "Why?"

Isabella: "Well ever since she took over the reins at Faarouqui industries, she is gone before he wakes up and returns long after he's fallen asleep."

A butler had walked in and whispered something to Isabella, she nodded and then dismissed him

Isabella: "the guest rooms have been made and we have taken the liberty of having your luggage brought in from your Hotel..."

Another Servant had appeared and Isabella had gestured towards him and spoke

Isabella: "Alfred will show all of you to your rooms, please make yourselves comfortable and freshen up and later please join me in the dining area, Dinner is served..."

Dilshad: "oh, we wouldn't want to impose..."

Isabella: "Nonsense, you guys are family... Oh and Alfred please take Mrs. Khan's luggage to the Master bedroom..."

Dilshad: "no I think a guest room would be fine...besides if I shift into the master bedroom, where will Zoya go? I'll be fine in a guest room..."

Isabella: "I insist, besides you are Zoya's aunt and she would want you to have the master bedroom, besides Zoya has her own room here... trust me it's no problem."

Isabella had lead them from the seating area to the grand staircase in the foyer which lead to the private quarters of the Penthouse, the architect in Asad was scrutinising every detail and he was really impressed, the ornate and beautiful design was indeed breath taking and while Isabella giving them a quick tour before they all retired to their rooms Asad was constantly thinking about one thing... and it involved beautiful dimpled woman whose apartment he was currently in and the baby boy in her arms.

"_Asad and Zoya Ahmed Khan and their baby boy Maahir...it's a wonderful thought I can't wait to have my family together again..."_ Asad's mind had wandered to watching Maahir go off to school, playing cricket with him, both father and son ganging up on Zoya... he had begun to dream and his dreams were a sure sign that he had already accepted Maahir as his son. Before his mind had wandered off to far, his mother had walked in pulling his mind out of his fantasies and back to the present.

Dilshad: "Asad beta, we're on our way down..."

Asad: "Ammi, I accept..."

Dilshad: "Accept what?"

Asad: "Maahir Ammi, I accept him as my son that is if Zoya will forgive and marry me..."

Dilshad: "I'm so happy Asad... but let's not get ahead of ourselves, first we'll get our Zoya back then we take her home..."

Asad: "Sure thing Ammi..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

**A/N 2:** I do not speak Spanish but Google Translate does!

*Constance/ St. Judes is a fictional Prep School in New York City found in the Gossip Girl series, I just borrowed the idea from Cecily Von Ziegesar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

CHAPTER 5

'_They are here in New York! Why are they here in New York? When did they arrive in New York? What could they possibly want? __**Maybe they are here to take you back...**__'_ a small voice in her head had spoken but the voice of her scepticism and fears had squashed that thought before it developed further _'Even if you want to, you can't go back. You have to think of Maahir as well now...'_ her mind was in turmoil as she placed a drowsy Maahir in his crib and before her inner demons could further torment her, a servant had approached announcing that Isabella was chatting to the guests and if the guestrooms were to be made, after giving him a positive reply Zoya had then told him to have their luggage brought in from the hotel they were staying in. _'I should at least return their hospitality, Aapi would not be happy if I don't play the gracious hostess.'_ After listening to his instructions the servant left leaving Zoya to her thoughts once again. She looked at the crib and saw her adorable nephew smiling up at her already eager to get out; there was no way that he was going to sleep without seeing his parents so Zoya had walked over to the dresser, pulled out a small laptop and placed it on the table. She then removed her nephew from what she called his 'baby cage' and made her way over to the couch near the table. She had seated herself and placed Maahir on her lap, she then found the required file on her laptop and pressed 'play'. The screen had changed to an image of the Late Anwar Faarouqui who, armed with a paint brush donning workman's overalls was busy painting the very room that Zoya was sitting in... Zoya had stared at the screen lost in her memories while Maahir had recognised the figure on screen, pointed to it and called out... "Abbu"

Zoya: "Yes Maahi, that's your Abbu... let's watch and see what he's up to..."

The video recorded version of Anwar had turned to the camera and spoken

Anwar: "Zoya, your Aapi said we must work together to finish the nursery..."

Zoya (Who was not seen in the frame because she was behind the camera): "We are working together Jeeju, you are painting and I am supervising... By the way Jeeju why are you painting the room light green and white?"

Anwar (Who was chuckling at Zoya's reasoning): "Well it's a beautiful colour and it will look nice whether the baby is a boy or a girl..."

Zoya: "So did Aapi decide on the shade of green?"

Anwar: "No not really...I thought I'd surprise her"

Zoya: "So if she doesn't like it, we get to have front row seats to another pregnancy tantrum?"

Anwar: "Yeah Kinda..."

The On screen Anwar was oblivious to the fact that his noticeably pregnant wife had appeared behind him and was watching along lovingly as he decorated the nursery. Off-screen their son had noticed her presence and began happily pointing to the screen as if telling Zoya that the woman was his mother. The onscreen Zoya had spoken again...

Zoya: "I'm sure she'll love it..."

Anwar: "How would you know?"

Zoya: "Coz, she's standing right behind you and she only cries like that on happy occasions like when I graduated from high school and MIT..."

Onscreen Anwar had turned around and put down the paint brush just in time to take his wife in a big hug, the screen stayed on them for quite some time until it swivelled around finally letting the person behind the camera be seen, on screen Zoya had now addressed the viewer, who she had assumed at the time the recording was made would be her niece or Nephew.

Zoya: "Ok little one, let's give them some privacy. But on the bright side your new room is really taking shape and I can't wait to get to meet you..."

But before the on screen Zoya had continued, off screen Zoya had noticed that Maahir had dozed off, so she shut off the laptop and carried Maahir to his crib and settled him in. After kissing him goodnight Esmerelda had walked in to the nursery

Esmerelda: "_Nuestros huéspedes son refrescarnos, cena está lista_" (Our guests are freshening up, Dinner is ready)

Zoya: _"Gracias Esmerelda..."_ (Thank You Esmerleda)

Esmerelda: _"Zoya, te conozco desde que eras una niña, algo te molesta"_ (Zoya, I've known you since you were a little girl, something is bothering you...)

Zoya: "_No es nada"_ (It's nothing...)

Esmerelda: "¿Pasó algo en la India" (Did something happen in India?)

Zoya: _"__sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo que he pasado en"_(Yes but it was a long time ago, I have moved on...)

Esmerelda: _"__Venga vamos a ir a cenar__"_ (Come let's go for Dinner)

Zoya: "_Ha comido Maahir?"_ (Has Maahir eaten?)

Esmerelda: _"__SÍ. Yo le daba de comer antes de que llegaras"_ (Yes. I fed him before you arrived)

And with that both women had exited the nursery and made their way down the Grand staircase to the dining area.

Dinner was interesting... The only person who remained silent was Asad. Zoya was openly laughing and joking with Najma and Isabella while being civil to Dilshad (there was a certain distance that Dilshad was still not comfortable with...) Asad, she had not said a word to, she just gave him a nod in acknowledgement and left it at that. Asad on the other hand was mesmerised with Zoya and was hanging on to her every word, waiting for an opportunity to ask for forgiveness.

Najma: "Wow Zoya, I had no idea you spoke Spanish..."

Isabella: "Well Mama taught her when she was little..."

Dilshad: "So what other languages are you fluent in?"

Zoya: "Well I studied French and Italian at Constance* and picked up Japanese from a foreign exchange student at MIT..."

Najma: "That's pretty cool, no wonder you never had time to learn Urdu..."

Dilshad: "How did you manage? I mean isn't Cambridge quite far from New York City?..."

Zoya: "Yup somehow Jeeju talked Aapi into getting me an apartment in Boston, the commute to campus was easier..."

Isabella: "I don't know if Mrs. Faarouqui was more upset at seeing Zoya go or the fact that she might become a Red Sox fan..."

Dilshad: "Red Sox?"

Zoya: "It's the baseball team in Boston; they have a longstanding Rivalry with our baseball team the Yankees..."

Isabella: "So which is the baseball team in Bhopal?"

Najma: "Baseball is not popular in India, Cricket is..."

Isabella: "oooh, Mahendra Singh Dhoni is soooo hot right!"

Najma laughed, clearly living with Zoya had rubbed off on this girl and Najma really enjoyed her company, they had begun chatting about sport which had lead to schools with Najma, Zoya and Isabella comparing the Differences in the education systems of India and America

Zoya: "So, how's college Najma?"

Najma: "Going great, one more year before I graduate..."

Zoya; "That's nice. Maybe your habits can rub off on Isabella; she seems to have taken my approach to studying..."

Najma: "And that is not studying at all..."

They all burst out laughing; turning slightly red Isabella had begun to defend herself

Isabella: "Well Zoya you used to leave everything to the last minute and things worked out fine for you... I swear we all thought you cheated on your SATs..."

Zoya: "I did not cheat... it just comes naturally to me so I don't have to work as hard as everyone else which tends to give me a lazy persona..."

Isabella: "Said the top graduate of MIT, do you still have your class ring?"

Zoya: "probably, its lying around here somewhere..."

Asad who was listening intently to the conversation could not believe that Zoya was so highly qualified, his surprise might have stemmed from all the crazy ideas and schemes that he was subjected to while she lived with him in Bhopal since he always knew that Zoya was well educated but today he got a glimpse of what Zoya's life was like and from what he had seen, it was poles apart from what his life was like. The evening drizzle had turned into a full blown storm by the end of dinner, and while staring out the window at the tumultuous winds and dense rainfall Asad had begun to reflect on his and Zoya's relationship. Sure it looked bleak and dark now but like the storm, it will be bright after it is over. _'We're going through our storm phase and after this is over we can finally be happy together...'_ his thoughts were encouraging his fantasies but Asad Ahmed Khan should know better than to expect things to be easy, after all a love as epic as Asad and Zoya's will not be complete without some sort of drama but as the night progressed, Asad was being lulled into a false sense of Security..._ 'She'll forgive me, Zoya will forgive me. She said it herself that she can't stay angry at someone for long...besides I'm her Mr. Khan...She can't stay mad at me...'_ but little did Asad know that even though he was her 'Mr. Khan', Zoya was no longer his 'Miss Faarouqui'.

Dilshad Ahmed Khan could not sleep, she kept tossing and turning because of a feeling she could only identify as guilt. Zoya's civility at dinner was unexpected and although the younger woman was civil she still kept Dilshad at a distance which told the Ahmed Khan Matriarch that Zoya had forgiven and forgotten but something else was making Zoya keep her distance and this frustrated Dilshad to no end. Millions of explanations for Zoya's behaviour had swarmed through her head throughout the night but at dawn her mind had landed on the notion that maybe Zoya didn't trust her Phuphi anymore and this unnerved Dilshad, she felt like she was losing one of her children and she had to do something to stop it. With this new resolve and realisation that sleep will be eluding her, she got out of bed and prepared for the day. After getting ready she ventured downstairs and did a little exploring while the other residents were asleep. The grandness of the penthouse clearly showed how different Zoya's lifestyle was but even though the girl was materially wealthy she was poor when it came to family _'so unlike Asad'_ Dilshad thought because while they were poor while Asad and Najma were growing up at least they had each other but Dilshad had admired Zoya's resolve and her ability to adapt to any situation. Zoya had become like a second daughter to her and then it suddenly struck Dilshad _'by throwing her out, I took away a family from her... she probably doesn't want to open herself up again because she's afraid of getting hurt...'_ this saddened Dilshad, Zoya deserved to be happy and it was time she had her share of happiness and with this Dilshad had decided to put Zoya's fears to rest and bridge the gap between them. While thinking she had wondered into the kitchen, and suddenly she remembered how much Zoya had loved the Kheer she used to make. _'Perfect...I'll make some Kheer for her, she'll like that besides the weather calls for something nice and hot...'_ she smiled as she began withdrawing the ingredients for the sweet dish, as she began making the dish Esmerelda walked in, looked at her and then the unfinished Kheer said something to her in Spanish and walked away immediately after Isabella walked in with a confused expression on her face.

Dilshad: "Hello... How did you sleep?"

Isabella: "Fine thanks and you..."

Dilshad: "Not so well, so I decided while I'm up I should make something to help us get through this horrid weather..."

Isabella: "So then why was mama telling you not to bother because Zoya won't eat?"

Dilshad: "that's what she said? I think you might have to teach me basic Spanish..."

Isabella: "Not necessary, mama can speak English..."

Dilshad: "What? She hasn't spoken to me in English since I arrived..."

Isabella: "Interesting... She only interacts with someone in this manner when she's angry with them... I remember this one time when Zoya helped me sneak out with my friends after curfew, she refused to speak to Zoya for a month, unless the conversation was in Spanish... I don't understand why but Mama just does it..."

Dilshad: "So she's angry with me?"

Isabella: "I know weird right? Mrs. Khan you just arrived, what could you have possibly done to offend mama?"

Dilshad: "I have a vague idea... how close is your mama to Zoya?"

Isabella: "Put it this way... Zoya is like mama's first born... she's the favourite... but she's also a cool Big sister... why?"

Dilshad: "because I think your mama is angry with me because of Zoya..."

Isabella: "but Zoya is not angry with anyone... ok maybe with Arbaaz for not being here... but other than that she's not angry with anyone..."

Dilshad: "Zoya may not be angry but she is hurt and probably that's why your mama is angry with me..."

There was something in Isabella's statement that sent Dilshad's mind reeling... it was a name, _'Who is Arbaaz?'_

Dilshad: "umm Isabella who is Arbaaz?"

But the younger Latino had already left the kitchen and the servants had piled in to make breakfast, Dilshad had finished make the Kheer and carried it out to the dining area where her son was reading the paper, her daughter animatedly chatting with Isabella as the both simultaneously cooed over Maahir and Esmerelda supervising the place settings. There was no sign of Zoya. Najma was enthralled with the youngest Faarouqui an Isabella seemed to be equally attached to the youngest Khan, both were comparing their escapades with one Zoya Faarouqui trying to determine whose stories where more outrageous. Dilshad once again began scanning the room for Zoya and judging by her son's eyes peeking over the morning Newspaper, Asad was doing the same. Zoya walked into the kitchen dressed in business formal, something Dilshad and her children were clearly not used to. She grabbed some toast, placed some coffee in a thermos, kissed Maahir on his forehead, greeted said her goodbyes and left. To say Dilshad was disappointed was an understatement but she took it in her stride _'she probably didn't even see the Kheer'_ was what she thought to console herself, Asad however was livid at Zoya's snub. His eyes turned dark with rage and once again he let his anger get the better of him.

Asad (mumbling to himself): "Ill mannered girl..."

Dilshad: "Asad, leave it..."

Asad: "Ammi how can I just leave it... she blatantly ignored you..."

Dilshad: "She was probably in a hurry..."

Asad: "Don't defend her Ammi..."

Dilshad: "Asad please..."

Asad: "how can she just snub you like that?"

Suddenly Najma spoke up, her anger rising but not at Zoya but at her Bhaijaan.

Najma: "just like how you threw her out all those years ago..."

Isabella was watching the Khan family argue, and decided that her presence was not needed so she picked up Maahir and discreetly left the dining room and even though she was intrigued by what was happening she knew that Zoya must have kept this from her for a reason.

Asad had turned to face his sister, his anger increasing

Asad: "Najma how dare you side with Zoya? Doesn't Ammi mean anything to you?"

Najma: "Bhaijaan, Ammi means everything to me but once again you are only seeing what you want to see, if Ammi doesn't have a problem with Zoya's behaviour then why are you so worked up?"

Asad: "What Zoya did was wrong-"

Najma: "No Bhaijaan, what you are doing is wrong. Or did you forget why we are here? Zoya was probably rushing to get to work..."

Asad: "in this weather?"

Najma: "So? You don't stop working if there's a little rain so then why should Zoya?"

Asad: "Najma..."

Najma: "Please Bhaijaan stop making a mountain out of a molehill."

Asad: "I'm not; Zoya shouldn't have treated Ammi like that..."

Najma: "If Zoya did that to Ammi today Bhaijaan, it's because of you..."

Asad: "What?"

Najma: "Yes, if you didn't constantly hurt her while she lived with us then maybe she would have been more forthcoming of our apology, instead she's distancing herself from us because she's afraid to get hurt again. There's only so much a person can take and by you constantly hurting Zoya you finally pushed her to her limit so because of your constant mistakes Ammi is being harshly punished for her first. You would think that after all those times you had hurt and nearly lost Zoya you would display some sort of learning curve..."

Asad had opened his mouth to argue but slowly realised his sister was right..._'I did hurt Zoya...Did I push her too far? Will she ever forgive me? And when did Najma become so insightful?"_ Asad is about to say something to Najma but she got up and left the room.

Najma had ignored him for the entire day, his Ammi had busied herself with something or the other in the kitchen and occasionally both the Ahmed Khan women had played with Maahir. The youngest Faarouqui sure knew how to hold one's attention with his adorable smile and cuteness and as the day subsided Asad resumed daydreaming about his future with Zoya. He was on the balcony of the Faarouqui penthouse, looking at the Manhattan skyline, the clouds were once again overcast but something about this had added a certain beauty to the concrete jungle of Manhattan and Asad was just admiring this when his mother had interrupted his thoughts.

Dilshad: "She hates me Asad..."

Asad: "No she doesn't Ammi... she's just angry"

Dilshad: "This is all because of Tanveer... if Tanveer hadn't done that I wouldn't have slapped Zoya and threw her out..."

Asad: "Ammi I'm also to blame, I took Zoya for granted and now I'm losing her..."

Dilshad: "Najma was right all along...but it's not going to be easy to win Zoya over, but let me make this clear to you Asad, I need Zoya back in our lives and in our home... promise me that you will do whatever it takes to bring her back home, where she belongs..."

Asad: "I will Ammi, I will"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER 6

Dinner was over when the clouds had unloaded their burdens; it was around this time when Zoya had returned. Asad not used to being the one who waited around for someone to return from the office was pacing in the foyer when the elevator dinged, announcing Zoya's arrival. When the door opened, he made eye contact with her. He began drowning in the depths of her eyes and for some reason she did not look away. They stood in the foyer completely mesmerised with one another when suddenly Zoya's expression changed, it was though she just remembered something important. Hurt, anger and then guilt had washed over her face before she had broken eye contact. This puzzled Asad for a bit until he was called by his Ammi who sweetly asked him if he would like some coffee, on the other hand Esmerelda was furious, she stood in front of Zoya, tapping her foot on the floor eyes burning with a motherly anger and a vein threatening to burst on her forehead.

Esmerelda: "You haven't eaten all day and now you skip dinner?"

Zoya: "I'm not hungry..."

Esmerelda: "You can't live off coffee Zoya... it's not healthy... Go sit in the lounge, I'll heat up some Kheer for you."

Asad and Dilshad were still in the foyer and to say that Asad was surprised at Esmerelda's grasp of English was an understatement, he looked at Dilshad who mere chuckled both stayed rooted to the spot, waiting to see the stubborn Zoya Faarouqui lose to a the tenacious Latino. Isabella was playing a lullaby to Maahir on the Piano when Zoya had entered the lounge, she watched them with great interest, Maahir seemed Fascinated with the Piano keys and constantly tried to reach down and touch them. She was brought out of her admiration for her nephew when Esmerelda placed the bowl of Kheer on the side table. She thanked Esmerelda but did not touch the Kheer. Esmerelda walked into the Foyer and stood next to Asad and Dilshad and spoke

Esmerelda: "I may not like what you did, but it doesn't mean I can't look past it."

Dilshad: "Okay... but Zoya won't eat the Kheer..."

Esmerelda: "Mrs. Khan if I know Zoya as well as I think I do then she's either already forgiven you or will forgive you soon, your estúpido(stupid) son I make no promises about..."

Asad: "Ok, Ignoring that last part... How do we know if Zoya's warming up to us again?"

Esmerelda: "Watch on Mr. Escéptico (Sceptical) you might just learn something..."

Dilshad, Asad and Esmerelda had turned their attention back to the lounge, Isabella had put Maahir down and he began to crawl towards Zoya. Once he reached her she picked him up and cuddled him, she then took a spoonful of the Kheer, checked its temperature and once it was deemed safe, she proceeded to feed Maahir. However something odd had happened afterwards, when she was trying to feed him his second spoonful, he refused to take it and began miming something to Zoya which puzzled her for a second. It was only after he pointed to the Kheer and then to Zoya did Zoya truly understand what the little boy wanted

'_Wow... if anyone ever doubted that he's Aapi's son, then his stubbornness is all the proof needed to clear their doubts, he's a mini Jeeju but with aapi's personality...'_ and with that in mind she had taken a spoonful of Kheer and ate, the last remaining Faarouquis sat together and enjoyed a moment while Isabella made her way into the foyer and stood beside her mother and their new houseguests each one taking in the adorable sight before them. They watched in silence each not wanting the moment to cease and in this silence Asad had once again dreamt of his future with Maahir in his arms and Zoya by his side. His dream is once again interrupted but this time it's by his choosing, he turns to Esmerelda with a new found determination and spoke

Asad: "Esmerelda, you know Zoya best..."

Esmerelda: "Yes, I'd like to think I do..."

Asad: "Can you please help me earn her forgiveness?"

Esmerelda: "Well you did hurt her so why should I help you?"

Asad began to ponder at her words, it was true that Asad had give this woman absolutely NO reason why she should help him so he said the first thing that came to mind

Asad: "...because I love her..."

While her brother and mother were downstairs _'probably cursing their fate' _she thought. Najma had taken out her laptop and began to SKYPE her other brother Ayaan in one of the many rooms of the Penthouse. It took a few tries to establish a clear connection with India but Najma's eyes lit up the moment she caught a glimpse of her brother's messy hair and lopsided grin.

Ayaan: "Salaam Najma..."

Najma: "Wa Alaikumus Salaam Bhaijaan..."

Ayaan: "So what news do you bring from the other side of the world..."

Najma: "Well the good news is that we found your Mona..."

Ayaan: "What! You found Mona! That's great..."

Najma: "bad news is I don't think she'll want to come back to Bhopal with us..."

Ayaan: "But Why? I know... It's because of what Bhaijaan and Dilshad Ammi said to her right?"

Najma: "Well that is a contributing factor...Ayaan, Zoya has been through a lot in these past years."

Ayaan: "How bad is it?"

Ayaan may have only met Zoya a handful of times, but the girl had clearly made an impression and Ayaan could not forget all that Zoya had done for him and all her attempts to bring him closer to his brother so if Zoya was hurting or in any trouble then Ayaan would do anything he could to help her.

Najma: "Ayaan did you know that Zoya was living with her Aapi and Jeeju ever since her mother died?"

Ayaan: "Yes, she came to India to search for her Abbu..."

Najma: "Well they've passed on and now Zoya is raising their son...he's adorable Ayaan, his name is Maahir..."

Ayaan: "That's both incredibly sad and incredibly sweet...Trust Mona Darling to be all 'Mother Theresa-ish'... where is the little guy?"

Najma: "probably napping... Ayaan, the reason why I called is that now that Maahir is in the picture we can't just uproot Zoya's life and bring her back to Bhopal, every decision we make will affect Maahir as well."

Ayaan: "I understand Najma, now that there's a child involved we can't take any rash decisions, I for one think that Bhaijaan needs to redeem himself in Zoya's eyes before we should try to bring them together..."

Najma: "Actually I think that Zoya deserves better than Bhaijaan..."

Ayaan: "Najma, Zoya would not find a better person than Bhaijaan, he loves her..."

Najma: "He had a funny way of showing it Ayaan, he constantly fights with her, he doesn't trust her and now Maahir is in the picture. Should we really put Zoya through all of that again? Because Asad's track record of hurting Zoya doesn't exactly work in his favour..."

Ayaan: "I know what you mean, so now we have to choose between Zoya's happiness and our Brother's?

Najma: "I know this is going to be hard Ayaan and both of us want to see Asad happy but IF Asad is not the right man for Zoya and there is someone else who can make her happy then we should encourage her to be with that guy instead of forcing her to be with Asad. Agreed?

Ayaan: "Agreed."

Esmerelda and Isabella had stared at Asad, each having a different opinion about his intentions. While Isabella thought that Asad was being incredibly romantic to have flown half way across the world to be with Zoya, Esmerelda was a little sceptical about whether or not Asad was worthy of Zoya's forgiveness. Asad knew that the younger Latino was already on his side but without the approval and blessing of the elder Latino he would never be able to be with his love

Asad: "Esmerelda please help me... I know I messed up and I know I've hurt Zoya but please help me this once and I swear I will never bring tears to her eyes again..."

Esmerelda: "Right now you would say anything to get me to agree with you... how do I know that your word is genuine? How do I believe that you will never hurt her again?"

Asad: "Give me this one chance, and let my actions speak for itself..."

Esmerelda deliberated for a few minutes before she gave a slight nod in agreement. Isabella squealed with delight and Dilshad had tears of happiness trickling down her face. Esmerelda turned to Asad and spoke

Esmerelda: "Well the best way to prove that you will keep your word is through a test, Zoya's birthday is coming up and in true Upper East Side style there will be a grand party to celebrate. You will have to be on your best behaviour during the entire evening and if the New York's upper crust accepts you then so be it. These Upper East Siders are very territorial, one wrong move or one bad impression and then even I won't be able to save you..."

And with that, the four people in the foyer had began planning one of the grandest parties of the year

Najma had just hung up on Ayaan when she heard someone cough behind her. Suddenly realising that she was in Zoya's bedroom and not her own she began immediately coming up with reasons as to why she was there. She was relieved however to come face to face with her BFF, who smiled at her discomfort

Zoya: "You know the nickname _Tamatar_ does suit you... I thought it was impossible for anyone to turn that red..."

Najma: "Zoya...You startled me..."

Zoya: "If I remember correctly... the first time you snuck into my room was after I got arrested for beating up those boys at your college..."

Najma and Zoya shared a serious look then broke out into side splitting laughter. Najma began taking in her surroundings and couldn't help but notice that something was wrong there were subtle changes in the room elements were added in that one would not attribute to Zoya but blended in beautifully with Zoya's taste. Overall the room seemed perfect, cosy and inviting an it began to annoy her because she could not figure out what exactly was wrong and as the minutes passed Najma's face had become more comical as she puzzled her way through the problem so stifling a laugh and deciding to put her friend out of her misery Zoya spoke up

Zoya: "The room's neat..."

Najma's eyes widened and then she took a quick look around _'wow, it's weird to see everything in its place...'_ thought Najma. She chuckled and exclaimed

Najma: "Who are you and what have you done with Zoya?"

Zoya: "Allah Miyan! What's wrong with You Najma? I'm still your Zoya...just neater..."

Najma laughed at this, stood up and began walking around the room in an attempt to get a better look, she found some photo albums and began to browse through them at first she had seen pictures of Zoya with some friends, casually dressed outside some of New York's Landmark sites, like the statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, the Met etc, gradually the people in the pictures changed into their uniforms and began laughing and joking in the Courtyard of Constance/ St Judes or on the sports field (Najma at this point exclaimed "You played sports?" to which Zoya just nodded in reply and said "Field Hockey... I didn't do much though..."), it was clear from the pictures that Zoya was popular amongst her peers but the next set of images Najma was not expecting. Pictures of Teenagers dressed in Black Tie formal wear, elegant evening gowns and it appeared from the images that the pictures were taken while the teenagers were dancing. Knowing Zoya to be a clumsy sort of person, Najma was a little surprised at how graceful Zoya seemed to be in Dancing in the arms of her handsome partner. Najma stared at the picture and her mind began to understand how different Zoya's life was from hers. Najma pointed at Zoya's Dance partner and Asked

Najma: "So who's your partner?"

Zoya took the picture, looked down at it, smiled then replied

Zoya: "That's Arbaaz, my oldest friend in the world... we grew up together, went to school together..."

Najma: "So you guys were close?"  
Zoya: "We still are..."

Najma began looking at the rest of the pictures, clearly Zoya's life was filled with elegant parties and Gala Dinners and Najma began wondering which event went where...

Zoya looked at Najma and sensed that her Tamatar wanted to know more but didn't know how to ask... She looked at the Picture where she was dancing with Arbaaz and said

Zoya: "This was Cotillion, Arbaaz was my date."

Najma: "You are a Debutante?"

Zoya: "Why do find that so hard to believe?"  
Najma: "Well because... you are kinda clumsy..."

Zoya laughed at this while Najma began looking at more pictures, nearly all were pictures of Zoya looking amazingly beautiful in various evening gowns and elegant dresses smiling and standing next to or dancing with the handsome man that Najma now knew was Arbaaz. He was dashing in his various tuxedos with a mischievous smile being boyishly good looking and he seemed to be a perfect match for Zoya, their body language and demeanour suggested that there was more between these two than friendship and Najma began to become uneasy

'_What if Zoya has already moved on? Is Arbaaz the right guy for Zoya or is Bhaijaan?'_

She shook these thoughts from her head and picked up another picture, again with Zoya and Arbaaz but this time they were slightly younger posing for a picture and not dancing

Zoya saw Najma looking at the picture and said

Zoya: "that was during junior prom. Arbaaz was my date. Now that I think about it Arbaaz was always my date to these events, Spring Formal, Cotillion, junior and senior prom...people thought that we were dating, gonna get married as soon as school was over, Aapi and Jeeju were thrilled about this but to me he's always been my good close friend, my best guy friend..."

Najma: "Did you like him?"

Zoya: "We are close and yes I like him, he's been my rock over the past couple of years..."

Najma: "oh, So when do I get to meet him?"

Zoya: "well if he knows what's good for him, he'll be here on Saturday."

Najma: "What's on Saturday?"

Zoya: "well my birthday and your first Upper East style party...Najma Can I ask you something?"

Najma: 'Sure go ahead..."

Zoya: "Why are you guys here? What changed? Why now?"  
Najma: "Zoya... we found out that you were innocent... That Tanveer set you up..."

Zoya: "So you guys flew half way around the world to what? Apologise?"

Najma: "well I kinda missed my BFF..."

Zoya: "So who figured Tanveer out?"

Najma: "Well I kinda teamed up with an old partner of yours... Raabert"

Zoya: "No way! You and Raabert outsmarted Tanveer?"

Najma: "Well we had help... at first we thought that we were the only ones who believed that you were innocent but turns out Abbu was doing his own investigation into the matter because he refused to believe that his dost would do such a thing so eventually the Three of us teamed up and we took her down together..."

Zoya: "thanks Najma... for believing in me..."

And with that Zoya left the room to check on Maahir. Najma left soon after, she needed to talk to Ayaan and fast. _'If I am right then there's something more between Zoya and Arbaaz. There's NO way that Zoya is raising Maahir on her own and now that I think about it... it seemed as though Zoya shares that room with someone, what is going on? If Zoya's happy then I'm happy for her but what about Bhaijaan?_ Najma rushed back to her room with her laptop and immediately SKYPE'd Ayaan...

Dilshad, Asad, Esmerelda and Isabella had began discussing Party details and Asad had wanted everything to be perfect, he wanted Zoya to be happy throughout the party, creating the perfect time afterwards for him to ask for her forgiveness. Everything about the upcoming party was elaborate, a type of extravagance that Asad was used to seeing in parties that were for bigger occasions than just a birthday._ 'If it makes Zoya happy then I'll do it...'_ and it turns out that Asad Ahmed Khan had an eye for this sort of thing, he handled everything so efficiently, throwing the power of his name around so casually that by the end of the evening all arrangements were made and the guests invited. A party that would have taken weeks to plan was planned in an evening and a very exhausted Isabella and Dilshad had retired to the rooms for the night. Esmerelda had been staring at Asad for quite some time _'clearly he wants Zoya to forgive him; maybe I should give him a chance?'_ Esmerelda had walked up behind Asad and spoke

Esmerelda: "You know, when you were throwing your name around like that you kinda act like these Upper East Siders..."

Asad: "It's nice to see that my name and power extend outside of Bhopal..."

Esmerelda: "Listen Asad, I don't know exactly what happened to Zoya in India but listen carefully... These Upper East Siders may fight amongst themselves but if any outsider has to mess with one of theirs they will leave no stone unturned in destroying that person. Their lives may be champagne wishes and caviar dreams but they are tough when they want to be. Take Zoya for example, at first glance Zoya doesn't seem to be this Upper East Side pampered princess... these people are masters of manipulation and deceit and if you mess with one, you mess with all of them..."

Asad: "Are you trying to scare me? Because Asad Ahmed Khan is not afraid..."

Esmerelda: "you may not be, but they mean everything to Zoya and if They don't like you... then its game over..."

She gave him a glare that said 'I-am-not-kidding' and walked off, but Asad being Asad was not worried in the slightest

'_Zoya belongs to me...she is mine, only mine and nobody will take her away from me...'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

The Turkish pop star, Tarkan, is how I Imagine Arbaaz to look

The outfits that Asad and Zoya wear for the party are the same outfits that they had worn for their Jashn-E-Saugat

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER 7

The venue was breathtakingly beautiful after Asad, Dilshad and Esmerelda had completed decorating it. The Faarouqui Penthouse was stunning as it was but that was not good enough for Asad so he spent the greater part of the day turning it into a dream come true for the woman of his dreams. The party was in the evening and Isabella and Najma had taken an extremely excited Maahir and a weary Zoya for a day of shopping, lunch and some quality time at Central Park, Najma was amazed that Zoya could handle the clearly hyper active toddler on her own but the nagging suspicion that there was someone else in the picture would not leave her. Her Brother had shown her the gift he had bought for Zoya this morning, a beautiful tennis bracelet from Tiffany's, her Bhaijaan was clearly trying to revive the old feelings but Najma knew that without his apology Zoya would not go further than playing hostess as she still felt a little uncomfortable with two of the Ahmad Khans in her home. Her mother on the other hand was slightly luckier than her brother, while her brother merely received nods of acknowledgement her mother was lucky to hear a few words from Zoya even if it was Zoya asking her how she was in the morning. Maahir Faarouqui, unlike his aunt, was very comfortable with the Ahmed Khans presence, he spent most of his day being cooed over by his new favourite aunty, Najma and the rest of his day he cuddled up next to Dilshad as she read by the fire place. Najma stared as she watched Zoya take Maahir to the duck pond and watched as the two had a blast feeding the ducks, Isabella was on the phone with someone, clearly excited about something. Najma had only caught a bit of the conversation but the little bit that she caught was enough to cause some panic with in her

"_You have to be here...she'll kill you if you don't come... I have the present you sent over, it's beautiful! I'm sure she'll love it, Maahir misses you... she's angry with you. Take the first flight back if you know what's good for you... Oh the party? It's tonight, you should surprise her...Oh and Some of Zoya's relatives from Bhopal are here... The Ahmed Khans... You can meet them in the evening..."_

After Isabella had hung up, Najma was about to ask her who the mystery caller was but Isabella had become very knowledgeable about Najma and answered the question before she could ask it

Isabella: "That was Arbaaz, I won't spoil it for you... you can meet him tonight. Just don't tell Zoya he's coming... he wants to surprise her."

Najma heard Maahir laugh as Zoya picked him up and began to kiss him, Zoya seemed happy in her little world and Najma did not want to take her happiness from her. Sure Najma had known that her Bhaijaan would keep Zoya happy, but she had also seen first-hand the pain he caused her, she began recalling her last conversation with Ayaan

*Flashback-the previous night*

_Najma rushed to her room, laptop in hand and began SKYPEing Ayaan, it didn't take long for Ayaan to pick up, but this time he was not alone, her Abbu's face had appeared on the screen along with her half brother's face. They exchanged greetings and she smiled at both of them but before she could speak her father began firing questions at her_

_Rashid: "How is Zoya? Have you told her the truth? Is she coming back? Did Asad apologise? Did he confess his feelings?..."_

_Najma: "Whoa Abbu, easy...Zoya is fine, yes I've told her the truth, She might not want to come back, Bhaijaan didn't apologise and he definitely didn't go past 'Woh... Actually' and tell her that he loves her...Why I called, I think we might have a problem..."_

_Rashid: "If you're worried about Maahir, I fully accept him as my grandson..."_

_Ayaan: "And I fully accept him as my nephew..."_

_Najma: "it's not that... I am worried that Zoya will not choose Bhaijaan because there is someone else..."_

_Rashid and Ayaan: "What? Who? How can there be anyone else?"_

_Najma: "The thing is...ever since we got here, I've been hearing stories about how close Zoya is to this friend of hers, Arbaaz Omar, I've seen pictures of them together and I think Zoya may have moved on..."_

_Rashid: "Zoya loves Asad, she has never said it out loud but her eyes give it away..."_

_Najma: "But Bhaijaan had hurt her, how do we know that she still loves him?"_

_Ayaan: "She does Najma... if she didn't slap Bhaijaan across the face already for all that he's put her through, then you can safely say that if she doesn't love him, then she at least can't see him get hurt...Besides whoever this new guy is, I'm sure Bhaijaan will win her back..."_

_Najma: "It's just that I'm worried, usually when Bhaijaan and Zoya fought by the next day they were friends again, now it's taking longer and I'm starting to think that maybe she's distancing herself from us for some reason, she isn't behaving normally... even with Ammi."_

_Rashid: "Najma, it's just taking her some time to adjust, I'm sure everything will be fine..."_

_Ayaan: "Haan Najma, Zoya will come around soon... I mean she still hasn't found her Abbu yet so one day she will have to return to Bhopal..."_

_Rashid: "Zoya's looking for her Abbu? Why is it the first that I'm hearing of this?"_

_Ayaan and Najma began explaining to their father about Zoya's search and how every lead became a dead end, Najma also tells them about Zoya's nightmares about a huge building on fire, where she's trapped and calling out for her mother. Something about this dream of Zoya's does not sit well with Rashid, he begins to have flashes about that event nearly twenty years ago where his act of arson had not only burned the doll factory but had taken the life of a woman.__** 'Ya Allah? Could this be the same incident that haunts Zoya's dreams?'**__ Rashid Ahmed Khan began to panic slightly, but could not reveal anything to his children until he was absolutely sure, he had to check the facts before he gave anyone false hope because if the two events were linked then he would have to live with the guilt of destroying Zoya's life..._

_Rashid: "Najma, Zoya's Ammi...Where is she?"  
Najma: "She passed away in a fire years ago"_

_Rashid: "any idea what her name was?"  
Najma: "Zainub...Zainub Faarouqui"_

*Flashback ends*

'_Why does Abbu need the name of Zoya's mother? Is there more to this than meets the eye? Ya Allah! How much more must my friend suffer?'_ Najma's internal monologue was interrupted when Zoya announced that it was time to leave as she wanted to put Maahir down for a nap before the party in the evening, while Isabella reasoned that if they didn't leave now, then they would never get ready in time.

Meanwhile Asad had surveyed the decorations and double checked the arrangements, tonight twenty-five of the most prominent members of New York's elitist community (Who also happened to be Zoya's close personal friends) were joining them for a Celebratory dinner in honour of the love of his life's birthday. He had to admit, if Esmerelda was not there coaching him, this party would be a train-wreck waiting to happen. He walked over to the elder Latino and hugged her

Asad: "Thank You... Thank you for everything..."

Esmerelda: "I didn't do this for you; I did it for Zoya... Once she forgives you she can move on with her life, you know her she can't stay mad at anyone for long and this is the first time that she's held a grudge, her anger at you is what's keeping you in her life, I just want her to move past that and live her life without a negative influence shadowing over her..." she broke away from his embrace and headed off to the kitchen, leaving Asad to his thoughts.

The grand dining room was set and the kitchens busy preparing for the party this evening; his mother had walked up behind him and expressed her admiration of his handiwork

Dilshad: "Asad... everything is beautiful..."

Asad: "Do you think she'll like it Ammi?"

Dilshad: "I'm sure she'll love it... Asad we should go get ready..."

Asad had allowed his mother to lead him away, his hopes rising as the minutes ticked by; little did he know that all his dreams will be shattered before Zoya blew out her candles...

The party was in full swing, guests mingling and the band playing all waiting for the birthday girl to descend the grand staircase. Dilshad was chatting to some of the guests, while Najma was talking up a storm with Zoya's friends from High school. It was clear that the Upper East Side had accepted the arrival of the Ahmed Khans and Dilshad had no idea how powerful her son was until this evening. Many of Zoya's business associates were also associates of Asad's and as the evening progressed, New York's elite became more accepting towards them. Silence fell throughout the room, and all eyes turned to the grand staircase. If Asad had to describe it, he would say that he was witnessing an angel descend from heaven. Zoya was a vision in a Salwaar suit of blue, white and silver, with the guests giving praises over her beauty, charm and presence. One could not take their eyes off her. Asad had seen the outfit that Zoya had chosen to wear for the evening and decided to match his outfit with hers. His Black Sherwani had blue trimmings which complemented his Zoya nicely. Subtly he tried to show the world that they belonged together and he hoped that some of the morons drooling over her would take the hint. She descended the stairs with a grace that Asad had not known Zoya possessed and once she had completed her descent, she was bombarded by well wishers and hugs from friends. After the pleasantries were exchanged, guests began inquiring about the youngest Faarouqui. _'The little tyke's got a fan following'_ thought Asad he had noticed many of the female guests had glanced appreciatively in his direction but he ignored them because his focus was only on his love, his Zoya.

Zoya was enjoying the party but her eyes were scanning her surroundings looking for someone. _'He didn't pitch...I'm going to kill him...'_ Zoya was angry, but hid it well. Once or twice she shared an eye lock with Asad but broke eye contact and looked away out of modesty; she accepted the birthday gifts and wishes from her Phuphi and Najma. Her Phuphi was making an effort to get close to her, but she knew it was for fear of Dilshad Ahmed Khan's safety that she distanced herself. After dinner was served Zoya had left the party for a few minutes to gather herself, she walked away from the noisy celebration and found herself in the nursery of her nephew, who was wide awake waiting to meet his adoring fans. Zoya walked over to him, lifted him from him crib, got him ready for the party and walked over to the desk in the corner, took out to all too familiar laptop and with her nephew in her arms they began to watch a one of the many video diaries Zoya had created.

Zoya: "My dear Nephew or Niece today is my birthday and I'll explain what a birthday is to you when you get here. Today I want to pass on my wisdom, a sort of 'rule book' if you will. Rule number one: your Aapi, i.e.: me, is always right and will always be there for you. Rule number two: If your Ammi asks about whether or not she picked up weight, DO NOT look at her, just say No she hasn't and that she looks beautiful. Rule number three: Your Abbu can only buy so many Fake stories and knows when you recycle excuses so be careful. Rule number four: If you're going to be a girl and want to sneak out and meet your friends or boyfriend, your Aapi Zoya will be more than happy to cover for you and shelter you if your Ammi suspects anything, and if you're going to be a boy then I'm sure your Abbu will help you out, but if your Ammi finds out that your Abbu helped you and you get into trouble than my door is always open... oh and if you squeal and tell your Ammi that I helped you in any way I will vehemently deny any association with such liaisons and leave you to face your Ammi's wrath. Rule number Five: When you fall in love, and I'm sure you will don't hide it from your Ammi...she'll figure it out. Rule number six: IF your Ammi chooses a bad life partner for you and on the day of your Nikaah you need an escape plan, your Aapi Zoya has many tried and trusted methods that you might find useful so tell me if you don't want to get married and I'll handle the rest."

Unknown to Zoya her Aapi and Jeeju had appeared behind her and were watching her talk to her future niece or nephew. Her Aapi was pregnant and glowing, leaning on her husband's shoulder while her Jeeju was using the door frame to support himself as he silently shook with laughter from Zoya's crazy advice. They both walked up towards her and added themselves into the frame

Zeenat: "Rule number seven little one is that if your Zoya Aapi can't help you then no one will..."

Anwar: "And rule number eight is ALWAYS remember, we love you..."

The video ended, and Zoya began to tear slightly. She looked at her nephew, kissed his cheek then said

Zoya: "let's go join the party..."

She walked downstairs with Maahir just in time for dessert with everyone cooing over the adorable baby no one noticed a new guest arrive. Asad who was standing closest to the entrance of the dining room was gazing lovingly at Zoya and for once it seemed that Zoya was looking back at him with the same love. She left Maahir in the capable hands of Isabella and started to make her way towards the entrance of the dining room _'and towards me...'_thought Asad. Asad's smile began to widen and his heart began to race as Zoya drew nearer to him, she smiled as she neared him and once he caught sight of her smile he became oblivious to everything else and in his oblivion he had missed the sound of Footsteps behind him. His heart rate increased as she drew nearer and all his dreams were flashing before him. Her eyes appeared to be locked onto his, her smile appeared to be only for him but instead of walking towards him, she walked passed him and into the arms of another man. All he heard over the sound of his breaking heart was her voice

Zoya: "Arbaaz! I missed you my love... "


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER 8

Zoya was elated that the one she waited for had arrived, sure she was angry with him for not being here sooner but once she had seen his face she could not restrain herself from leaping into his arms and kissing him passionately. He twirled her around each caught up in the wonder that is the other that they retreated into their own world and became oblivious to the gathering around them. Few party-goers cheered when they had kissed each other passionately others began clapping. But three of the large number was neither happy nor sad. Two of the three were confused while the third was both confused and crestfallen. Confused because the angel belonged to him and only him and crestfallen because his angel was in the embrace of another, kissing another when her embrace and kisses were to be solely for him.

Dilshad Ahmed Khan stood watching Zoya being affectionate with the new arrival and her son's heart breaking in front of her. Her daughter didn't seem surprised but clearly there was some open secret that the Ahmed Khans were not privy to. Dilshad's mind began to wander

'_Who is this man? What relation does he share with Zoya? He must be a friend... but if he is a friend she wouldn't be that affectionate with him. Maybe he's her Fiancé? No... Even with her fiancé Zoya wouldn't behave so boldly with him... it's just not like her who is he? Is Asad to late? Ya Allah! Please give Asad strength...'_

The New Arrival had no name yet to Dilshad and Asad but Najma had recognised him from the pictures she had seen... She let out a breathy whisper, saying a single name _'Arbaaz'_ either of fright or sudden realisation but either way her mother had strained to hear her.

But Before Dilshad could process her daughter's whisper a party-goer had called out "Arbaaz! You finally made it! Zoya there'll be plenty of time to smooch your hubby later... we all wanna see you kill him for being late..."

Instead of saying anything to the partygoer or lash out at Arbaaz, Zoya just merely blushed and buried her face in the crook of her husband's neck, to which he engulfed her in a protective and affectionate embrace. Dilshad and Asad were taken aback at this but for Najma everything suddenly fell into place. Zoya was married, and by the looks of it, happily married. Another person sensed the arrival of Arbaaz as the youngest Faarouqui began squirming in the arms of Isabella, clearly excited to see his uncle, Arbaaz. Asad gave him the look over, his green eyes, roguish smile, boyish charm and handsome features would ensnare anyone but it was very obvious that Arbaaz Omar had eyes for only one woman, his beloved wife Zoya. Zoya was beaming as Arbaaz made his way through the crowd and took his darling nephew in his arms, kissed him greatly on the cheek and began cooing over the little tyke.

As with every birthday party, it is tradition to blow out the candles make a wish and cut the birthday cake. So when Asad had planned this evening he had pictured himself (and not Arbaaz) with his arms around Zoya's waist as she made a wish and blew out the candles, his hand (not Arbaaz's) over hers as she cut the cake, his hands (not Arbaaz's) feeding her the first slice and afterwards she would kiss him (not Arbaaz) appreciatively on the cheek and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Now his carefully planned dream turned into an unintended nightmare, but Asad was true to his name sake. A lion will set its sight on its prey and will stop at nothing to ensnare it. It just so happens that this lion fell in love with his lamb and now that an eagle has set its sights on his prey, he will do everything in his power to make the lamb his. His mother was watching him from across the room, clearly worried about his well being. There was something that broke within him on this night but it wasn't his heart, what broke on this night was his fear of losing Zoya because seeing her in the arms of another only increased his desire to make her his. An Inferno was ignited, stirring both love and hatred in his heart and soul, love for the object of his affection, his life, his Zoya and hatred for the man that stood between them...Arbaaz. But Asad was true to his namesake and when a lion hunts, it bides its time waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Arbaaz's arrival had unsettled Dilshad, she knew nothing about the man and here he was as the husband of the woman she considered a part of her family, so like any good mother Dilshad began investigating this 'Arbaaz Character' within a short while of his arrival she had found out that he and Zoya are childhood friends, they schooled together and got separated when they went off to college then somehow they reconnected and had a huge fight when Zoya wanted to come to India, they separated again but something happened in India which drove Zoya back to the states depressed and distant, something she could not share with her Aapi or Jeeju (this 'Something' Dilshad knew all too well, with her and her son being the cause of it) whatever it was drove her into the arms of her long time friend who pulled her out of her depression. Then tragedy struck taking away Zeenat Faarouqui and giving the world Maahir, with Anwar in the hospital for multiple surgeries Arbaaz donned the cap of 'new parent' and helped Zoya through this troubling and confusing time. Zeenat and Anwar Faarouqui may have brought Maahir into the world but his true parents were Arbaaz and Zoya. Taking care of Maahir had only brought them closer and one Thanksgiving, unbeknown to Zoya, Arbaaz had approached Anwar Faarouqui and asked for Zoya's hand. They were engaged the following week and married under the first snowfall. Sadly it was not long after the festive season was over when Anwar succumbed to his injuries, but he passed on leaving his family in capable hands. Dilshad was happy that Zoya had found someone like Arbaaz but was worried about what her son might do with the new development. So she kept an eye on him for the entire evening as if though her gaze would prevent him from doing anything rash or incredibly stupid.

After the guests had left, the party cleared and most of the residents of the Penthouse retired to their bedrooms there were only four people who remained roused. Two of the four were out in the balcony, in each other's embrace swaying to the music playing on a nearby iPod, bathed in the light of the clear moon dominating the night sky. The third was gazing enviously upon the couple, determined to make his love his under any circumstance the inferno raging within him making him blind to his love's happiness. The fourth gazed upon the third worriedly, pondering how much more will the Lord test her children.

Arbaaz had left to kiss his nephew goodnight leaving Zoya alone with her thoughts; she sat at the corner of her bed crying silently. With her back facing the door she opened the bedside drawer and removed a very old and charred photograph placed in an elegant frame. She gazed upon the occupants of the photograph and caressed their faces gently. On the right side of the frame stood a young Anwar Faarouqui with his then Fiancée, Zeenat Faarouqui in the centre and to the left was a woman whose features were similar to that of Zoya's but this was a fact Zoya would never know because of the damage sustained to the photograph had all but eliminated the woman's face, this woman was her Ammi Zainub, the cousin of Zeenat Faarouqui. Zoya was told by her Aapi that this picture was taken while her Ammi was expecting her. Her tears began to fall and cascade down the frame and through her sobs she spoke

Zoya: "Why?... Today's such a special day for me and none of you are here to wish me? What have I done to offend any of you so greatly that you left me? What have I done to deserve this? Am I jinxed? Doomed to never have any form of parental guidance or to know the love of a parent? How much more will I be tested? If I was not destined to have a parent why bring Phuphi into my life and take her away? Now, she has returned... Is this your way of taunting me? I couldn't live with myself if anything happens to her... If I lose her...If she dies because of me, like what happened to the three of you. Ammi you died to save me, Aapi and Jeeju I was supposed to die in that accident, not you. Death has been following me since the night I lost you Ammi but would never take me, instead he would take those closest to me... I want this to end but look at my misfortune, If I leave I'll be bestowing my grief onto an innocent and undeserving Maahir, he doesn't deserve to go through what I did... Aapi and Jeeju, I promise to fight, to be there for Maahir. I am indebted to you and if raising your son lessen my debt in anyway then I'm willing to bear anything for him but please... I only have one request... don't let Phuphi fall prey to my Jinx... Mr. Khan and Najma need her and I know that if she gets closer to me... she was shot in Bhopal because of me, because I helped Mariam... please don't put Mr. Khan and Najma through what I'm going through...please..."

While letting her deepest fears surface, Zoya Faarouqui had not known that she had an audience. Dilshad Ahmed Khan was standing in the doorway, tearing up at Zoya's every word. Not wishing to let Zoya know that she had intruded on such a private moment, Dilshad Ahmed Khan had stifled her sobs and left.

She found herself moving towards her daughter's room. Her daughter was on her laptop, on Skype with someone but cut the conversation short when she had seen her mother's devastated state.

The moment Najma Ahmed Khan had retreated into her room, she pulled out her laptop and SKYPE'd her brother in India. Ayaan had answered immediately and Najma had asked him to find their father because she had news for both of them. It took Ayaan a further minute to locate his father and when both of them had appeared in the frame Najma decide to drop the latest bombshell on them, so without warning she blurted out...

Najma: "Zoya's Married!"

Rashid and Ayaan (In unison): "WHAT! When? To Who?"

Najma: "Well remember I told you about Arbaaz..."

Rashid: "She's married to Arbaaz..."

Najma: "yup..."

Ayaan: "how's Bhaijaan taking it?"

Najma: "Dunno... I don't know whether to be happy for Zoya or to weep with Bhaijaan."

Rashid: "Najma... are you sure? Are you sure that Zoya is married?"

Najma: "Yes... I'm pretty sure."

Ayaan: "Well this won't do... Zoya belongs with Bhaijaan!"  
Rashid: "no Ayaan... she's married now, we can't just destroy her life because Asad is unhappy..."

Najma: "besides Ayaan didn't we agree that only if Bhaijaan deserves Zoya will we interfere, what if Arbaaz is a better match for Zoya and if we take him away from her she might hate us forever? Ayaan I don't need to remind you how much Bhaijaan has hurt Zoya..."

Ayaan: "but he's our brother... we can't just let him be sad..."

Rashid: "Ayaan Najma is right, we can't just destroy Zoya's life to build Asad's plus we don't know how Zoya feels about Asad."

Ayaan: "but we do know that Bhaijaan loves Zoya!"

Najma: "But that hasn't stopped Asad from hurting Zoya before..."

Rashid: "No it hasn't...Zoya has done a lot for this family and it would be no way to repay her if we destroy her life..."

Najma nodded in agreement but before she could say anything, she felt another's presence in the room and turned around to see who it was. Her mother was standing under the door frame, sobbing. Najma quickly ended the call and rushed to support her mother who collapsed in her arms. After wiping her mother's tears and walking her over to the bed Najma let her curiosity surface...

Najma: "Ammi...what's the matter?"

Dilshad: "Najma, you blame your brother for Zoya's state... but I'm equally responsible..."

Najma: "Ammi, calm down... please tell me what happened?"

Dilshad: "All Zoya ever wanted was a family...and when she found one with us... I threw her out; I broke an already fragile girl... I trusted the wrong person and now Zoya feels that she cannot come close to me again because she is afraid..."

Najma: "afraid that you won't accept her?"

Dilshad: "No...She's afraid that she will be the cause of my death..."

Najma: "Ammi that's insane..."

Dilshad: "Najma when I was shot, Zoya risked herself to save me...Najma I brought Mariam home that day...Did anyone blame Zoya for my injury Najma? ... Najma! Tell me! Did anyone blame Zoya?"

Najma: "Well Ammi..."

Dilshad: "Najma tell me!"

Najma: "Ammi that day...while you were in theatre... Zoya had gone to speak to Bhaijaan... Ammi he... He..."

Dilshad: "Najma what did he do? Did he yell at her again? Asad is just impossible... He can't control his temper and says anything in anger... then afterwards he-"

Najma: "Ammi he didn't say anything to Zoya... He slapped her..."

Her daughter's words echoed in her head and she began cursing the upbringing she gave her son. She had raised him to be better than that and now she was ashamed of him.

Dilshad: "Najma...Will Zoya ever come back to us?"

Najma: "Sure Ammi... Zoya will forgive you soon then she'll happily become part of our family again..."

Dilshad: "Najma... Zoya has already forgiven me..."

Najma: "Really! That's great news Ammi!"

Dilshad: "She may have forgiven me Najma but she's afraid..."

Dilshad had began telling Najma about Zoya and how Zoya believed that she was jinxed and with each passing moment, Najma's heart broke for her friend. Najma could not fathom the fact that Zoya could be so strong after all that she's been through. So not knowing what else to do, Dilshad had held her daughter and cried herself to sleep. Najma on the other hand remained wide awake, a plan formulating in her head. She knew that there was a person who could bring Zoya closer to her Ammi, and right now he was probably sound asleep in his crib...

Zoya had put down the frame and dried her tears. She took once last look at the frame and then proceeded to change into her night clothes, while brushing her hair, a strong arm snaked itself around her waist pulling her into a muscular chest. She looked into the mirror before her and saw her husband burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent while leaving light kisses on her neck. Zoya smiled at his antics and began running her hand through his hair, encouraging him. It seemed that privacy was not something that Zoya would be granted tonight, as she once again looked into the mirror and her eyes made contact with those belonging to Asad Ahmed Khan, who had left hurriedly once he realised she had caught him staring. Breaking out of his embrace and kissing Arbaaz on the cheek Zoya left the room with some excuse and went to find Asad.

Asad was on the balcony, the cool air was exactly what he needed to calm himself down. Images of Zoya in the arms of Arbaaz kept swarming through his head and he couldn't take it. _'Zoya is MINE! No one can take her away from me!"_ Asad's mind roared at him in frustration while his knuckles turned white from his death grip on the railing. He wanted to shout it from this balcony that Zoya belonged solely to him, he wanted all of Manhattan to know that only HE had a right over Zoya but his voice was lost in his throat and amidst all his anger he couldn't say anything... some might call this stunned silence but others who knew Asad Ahmed Khan would rather call this the calm before the storm. Asad Ahmed Khan was a stubborn man, he would do anything to get what he wants and when the object of his desire was out of reach he would obsess over it until it became his. He was about to get up and confront Zoya when a hand bearing a mug of coffee was placed in front of him...


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character).

There was some confusion as to Why Esmerelda would help Asad, Esmerelda is NOT on Team Asad. She just wants what's best for Zoya, Here's another look at something Esmerelda said in chapter 7:

_Esmerelda: "I didn't do this for you; I did it for Zoya... Once she forgives you she can move on with her life, you know her she can't stay mad at anyone for long and this is the first time that she's held a grudge, her anger at you is what's keeping you in her life, I just want her to move past that and live her life without a negative influence shadowing over her..."_

Read between the lines and you will see what I mean.

There is some Asad Bashing in this chapter and quite frankly I believe that Asad deserves it after the way he had treated Zoya before he became all mushy on the show, this was long over due...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER 9

She walked downstairs and began her search. After a few minutes she realised it felt weird to have a midnight chat with Mr. Khan without coffee. She couldn't believe that she had remembered his preferred type of coffee after all these years when she had completed making it so she picked up the mug and walked towards the balcony, where she knew he would be. It wasn't like she had seen him on the balcony, but something within her, like some sort of intuition, told her that he will be out on the balcony and this unsettled her. She was told by her Aapi that such an intuition was developed when one had strong feelings for someone but at this stage of her life such feelings for Mr. Khan was forbidden to her. She was a married woman and she could vaguely guess the reason why he suddenly appeared in New York City.

'_Now he'll apologise and take me back to Bhopal and as usual I'll melt and give in to him, but I can't... not this time... I can't open myself to him again... I can't keep getting hurt like this... moreover I belong to Arbaaz now, I have to think of Maahir. Arbaaz is right for me... but why does being with him feel wrong at times?'_

Zoya's inner turmoil ended when her eyes landed upon Asad's form leaning forward his hands encased over the railing in a death grip, she didn't say anything to him She just walked up behind him and waited for him to loosen his grip and step back from the edge, if she had learnt anything in this concrete jungle she called home was that _'you shouldn't surprise someone standing of the edge of the building'_ an unfortunate incident in High School cemented this lesson in her subconscious and she didn't want Mr. Khan to meet the same fate as her colleague. When he stepped back from the railing, she moved and stood next to him and held out the mug of coffee, offering it to him.

His eyes had first spotted the mug, then once his mind registered the presence of the mug it allowed his eyes to move across, following the outstretched arm towards the face of its owner and his heart swelled with happiness when he had seen Zoya's face. Instead of taking the mug from her hands, he engulfed her in a hug and began pouring his heart out

Asad: "I knew it was you, I knew you will come back to me... I'm sorry Zoya, please forgive me... I promise that I'll never do anything that stupid ever again, please don't leave me again... please..."

His voice broke at the last part, breaking her heart along with it. His arms tightened around her and for some reason she could not bring herself to break the embrace, _'This is not right...You are married... to Arbaaz!'_ one part of her mind had screamed at her while the other part of her mind taunted her _'You don't love Arbaaz, face it Zoya you only married him because you couldn't raise Maahir on your own...so what if this is wrong, it feels right... so have your fun while you can...'_

Zoya: "No..."

She hadn't realised when she had spoken out loud but this had caused Asad to stiffen. The implications of her spoken word just hit her and she pushed herself away from his embrace. She looked at his tear stained face and began to feel bad and it took every ounce of her will power to not take him in her arms again, console him and re assure him that everything will be alright. He took her hands in his and began caressing them gently. When his fingers laced with hers and the grip tightened she suddenly became very aware of the third _finger _on her left hand. She looked at her hand and glimpsed at her wedding ring and that was enough to snap her out of her desire to forgive him. She pulled her hands away from his and created some distance between them. Her eyes spitting fire as each horrible thing he did to her became fresh in her memory. All those hurtful words, those taunts, the way he man handled her, the slap... it all became fresh and her anger began to rise.

Zoya: "Why?"

Asad: "Zoya... what are you-?"

Zoya: "Why should I forgive you? After all that you have done why should I forgive you? You told me to leave your home, you made sure I knew that I was only a guest and would never belong and now that I've left YOUR house Mr. Khan suddenly you want me to return. What changed Mr. Khan? Did you finally realise that maybe I was right all along or are you shocked at the fact that your childhood friend, your darling Tannu, was wrong? I'm tired of this Mr. Khan... I'm tired of your hurtful words, actions, misguided anger...the public humiliation I have to face because of it and when you realise that you have jumped to conclusions, that I was innocent and your anger misplaced you crawl back to me with some feeble apology expecting that I'll forgive you...well too bad Mr. Khan what happened two years ago was the last straw and now you're too late...So don't apologise because I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you, I may forget what you did but never forgive you for it. As of now the only relation I share with your home is through my friendship with Najma..."

Asad: "What about Ammi? She's your Phuphi Zoya... and I know you love her... You won't punish her so severely Zoya?"

Zoya: "I have already forgiven your Ammi Asad, but that's just it... she will always be your Ammi to me, I lost my Phuphi the day I left Bhopal and I don't want to mend that relation because if I do I'll be opening myself up again to your misunderstandings and misdirected anger. Face it Asad, it's not just about you and me anymore, Now I have to do what's best for Maahir and based on what happened in the past I don't think that you are capable of keeping me happy. This can't continue Asad...Arbaaz and Maahir are my world and if anything or anyone tries to separate me from either of them, then there'll be hell to pay..."

She turned on her heel and left, leaving behind a broken but still determined Asad. He took out her birthday present from his side pocket and watched the diamonds of the tennis bracelet shine under the night's light he admired it for a few moments before his hand went into the left breast pocket of his Sherwani. He pulled out the last remembrance Zoya had of her mother, the lone earring which he had always kept just above his heart for the last two years, and began to kiss it.

Asad (Whispering): "Soon Zoya... soon. You will be mine and I promise to keep you happy and to never hurt you again... I know you are angry but I will do whatever it takes to win you over, I love you...and tonight when I hugged you I felt that you love me too, I made a mistake and let you go before and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice..."

Zoya went back to her room and had seen her husband sound asleep; clearly he had been waiting for her but his jet lag had caught up with him. Kissing him gently on the forehead, she tucked him in and then proceeded to snuggle up next to him her conversation with Asad was playing on loop in her head but she brushed it aside and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning brought promise of an awkward situation. Dilshad was ready to prove to Zoya that she could trust her Phuphi again by giving Arbaaz the third degree to determine if he was worthy of Zoya, such protectiveness only a mother had over her children. Najma on the other hand was determined to get to know Arbaaz better and decided to be happy no matter what Zoya decided. Asad woke up with his mission of the day being to get Zoya to at least talk civilly with him.

Zoya was the first down and joined Esmerelda in the kitchen, Najma sauntered in soon after and the three began chatting, Isabella walked down fourth and with her arrival the servants began setting the dining table for breakfast. Dilshad Ahmed Khan was walking towards the grand staircase when she bumped into someone. Arbaaz's arm steadied her before she fell and once they had straightened themselves out, awkwardness set in and both just looked at one another. Arbaaz recognised the woman as Zoya's Phuphi from Bhopal, Dilshad Ahmed Khan...he knew what Zoya had been through and resented the Ahmed Khan's for this but now they are in New York, clearly trying to make amends and no matter what happened between them, Zoya still deeply cared about them. Arbaaz looked at Dilshad, gave her his kindest smile and spoke

Arbaaz: "As Salaam Alaikum, We have not been formally introduced. I am Arbaaz Omar, Zoya's husband, Phuphi... I know that you don't know much about me but I have heard so much about you..."

Dilshad: "Wa Alaikumus Salaam Beta..."

Arbaaz: "I know what happened all those years ago and I want you to know that I'll help you get your Zoya back..."

Dilshad had began tearing up and immediately began thanking him

Arbaaz: "Phuphi you addressed me as your son, don't hurt me by thanking me... I am only doing my duty. If Zoya is like a daughter to you then technically that makes me your son-in-law"

Dilshad smiled at this and both made their way down to the dining table for breakfast. Isabella and Zoya were busy chatting about something and Esmerelda was busy with Maahir. Arbaaz walked over to Maahir and kissed him on the cheek and placed the little tyke's seat on his right. Zoya was seated on his left so he leant over and pecked her on the cheek and then proceeded to greet Najma, Isabella and Esmerelda. The last to arrive was Asad, who had taken up the last vacant seat. The remaining seat had placed him between his mother and the baby, who was now staring at Asad with a baby like curiosity. Najma, who was busy on her laptop suddenly, cheered causing everyone to look at her

Najma: "Well... I have a little surprise for Zoya..."

Najma turned her laptop screen to face Zoya and Zoya started smiling when she caught sight of her old partner in crime... Ayaan.

Ayaan's goofy smile was enough to lift anyone's spirits. Zoya cheerfully greeted her old partner in crime and introductions were made. Soon the breakfast table went from awkward silence to boisterous laughter. Asad had taken in the sight of everyone having a good time and became more determined to not let his life plunge into darkness. He looked at the woman who brought life into his heart and home, but she paid him no attention. Her eyes were fixed on her husband who both shared a knowing look then turned their attention on the youngest Faarouqui who was busy being cooed over by Ayaan. Zoya and Arbaaz stared lovingly at Maahir, like any proud parents. Soon Arbaaz began conversing with Dilshad while Zoya had Najma and Isabella enthralled in a conversation. Asad was about to leave the table when he felt something tug on his sleeve. It was a small tug, not enough to pull him down but clearly the tugger was giving it everything they had. Asad followed the sensation and locked eyes with Maahir, who gestured to himself, said something in his baby language that Asad couldn't quite understand and then tried to reach for his baby food. Asad decided that it was time to take this opportunity to show Zoya that he was not emotionally challenged (an observation she had constantly pointed out while in Bhopal) _'time to win brownie points with Miss Faarouqui...' _and with this thought he sat down, facing the little guy. He then picked up the bowl containing the baby food, withdrew a small spoonful and gently guided it towards Maahir's mouth. It seemed as though this private moment between Maahir and Asad had gathered an audience as Zoya Dilshad and Najma looked on, utterly flabbergasted at Asad's tenderness, Isabella was beaming at the fact that Maahir was making a new friend while Arbaaz, who was closest clearly knew that Asad had some ulterior motive but sat back with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for something amusing to happen. The entire breakfast table waited with baited breath as the spoon drew closer to Maahir's mouth, Asad constantly glancing sideways checking to see if Zoya was watching. Zoya, Dilshad and Najma were hanging on to every movement and were looking at Asad as if he had grown two heads. Arbaaz had a smug look on his face and signalled Isabella to get a wash cloth for when this all blew up in Asad's face. Isabella motioned to him, her movement asking him _'how do you know it's going to be a disaster...'_ Arbaaz gave her his most mischievous smile which clearly said _'Because I am his father...'_

Sure enough, a father always knows his son's intention as when the spoon was about to graze Maahir's lips and Asad's face was a short distance away, Maahir whipped out his tiny arm with such force that it knocked the spoon away and spraying Asad with a healthy dose of mushy peas. His suit ruined and face covered in baby food, Isabella sprinted out the room to get him a cloth to clean himself up, while Dilshad, Najma and Zoya broke out into silent giggles. Arbaaz looked as smug as ever, and took the cloth from Isabella (when she had returned) and proceeded to wipe Asad's face with it. Asad, who was frozen with shock, suddenly felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment, embarrassment which quickly turned to anger when he saw Arbaaz winking at Maahir, as though congratulating the child on a job well done. He was about to lash out when he heard the most wonderful sound, laughter... a baby's laughter. Asad turned to face Maahir and his heart melted when he watched the little guy, laughing away in his chair. He turned away and found himself looking into the emerald eyes of Arbaaz.

Arbaaz smiled at Asad

Arbaaz: "Asad Miyan...looks like my son is fond of you... "

And then he helped Asad pick up the spoon and gently began coaching him in the art of baby feeding. But suddenly Arbaaz leaned in, closer to Asad so that only Asad could hear what he said next

Arbaaz: "Or maybe he's warning you not to mess with Zoya's boys..."

Asad was taken aback by this statement but remained quiet. Breakfast carried on without anymore drama but Asad kept a watchful eye on Maahir, in case he tried anything else. Arbaaz was engrossed in a conversation with Najma, while Zoya who was seated between them was openly blushing. Arbaaz was busy telling Ayaan and Najma how he managed to tie down the 'Marriage-phobic' Zoya Faarouqui. Dilshad had also listened intently, curious to know the man who took away Zoya from her son.

Arbaaz: "So I walked out of Tiffany's with the ring in my pocket and it stayed there for two weeks while I constantly tried to propose but failed miserably each time. Zoya began wondering why I was acting weird but was too busy with Maahir to actually put two and two together. Luckily Anwar Jeeju was my wingman... he kept trying to get Zoya and I alone together so I could propose he even went so far as getting us stuck together in the elevator but alas even he was unsuccessful. So now I've been keeping this ring in my pocket for nearly a month and still nothing. So finally on Thanksgiving morning, I decided that before nightfall I'm going to ask Zoya to marry me. So after dinner was over I took her out onto the balcony and as the sun descended, I went down on one knee and asked her to be mine..."

Najma wiped away the happy tears that formed while Ayaan 'Aaaw'd' the whole situation. Clearly both of them were hopeless romantics. Dilshad Ahmed Khan had not reacted at all, instead she was analyzing the situation, trying to determine if this guy was right for Zoya.

'_He seems sweet, plus Zoya is happy with him and he adores Maahir and clearly the little one can't do without him.'_ But the mother in her couldn't see her son in pain so she became conflicted; she had to decide whether Asad or Arbaaz was the better man for Zoya._ 'Zoya belongs with Asad; she clearly loves him and would do anything for him.'_

Arbaaz was watching Dilshad with great interest, and quickly realised what was going on in her mind _'How can she still think that Zoya belongs with her moron of a son? After all the times he hurt and insulted Zoya... well she is his Ammi, so no wonder she'll take his side. Zoya had told me that both mother and son played a part in her departure but then why des only Phuphi seem remorseful about what happened. Asad just seems determined to get Zoya back, well Asad Miyan I'm not going to allow you to hurt my Zoya again...'_

Breakfast ended with everyone making plans to go for a picnic in Central Park. Arbaaz couldn't help but notice the frostiness between Zoya and Dilshad and decided that even if the woman's son was a moron she didn't deserve to suffer for her son's idiocy. So he made his way up to his shared bedroom, where his wife was probably getting ready for the day.

Arbaaz watched his wife get ready for the day while cooing over her, no sorry...Their baby, Maahir. Arbaaz knew that Zoya was hurt by the actions of the Ahmed Khan clan but he also knew that Zoya's current reaction to Phuphi's presence was not right, and with that he spoke up, knowing that he will erase the smile of his wife's face...

Arbaaz: "Forgive Dilshad Phuphi Zoya..."

Zoya: "I already have..."

Arbaaz: "Then why the cold shoulder?"

Zoya: "You know why... I don't want her to die because of me... She was shot before because of me and I won't let it happen again..."

Arbaaz: "Does Dilshad Phuphi know that you've forgiven her?"

Zoya: "No,"

Arbaaz: "You should tell her..."

Zoya: "Ok,"

They are interrupted by the sound of Maahir's cute babbling and Zoya's focus shifts from Arbaaz to the baby before her

Arbaaz: "You still love him?"

Zoya: "I'll always love Maahir"

Arbaaz: "I meant Asad"

Zoya: "It doesn't matter and the only person I love is you... My husband"

Arbaaz: "He came halfway around the world for you..."

Zoya: "He also sent me half way around the world so what's your point?"

Arbaaz: "He loves you... And I can tell that he still affects you..."

Zoya: "Arbaaz, stop imaging feelings where they don't exist, I LOVE YOU..."

Arbaaz: "Zoya we were friends before we became spouses, I know you..."

Zoya: "Then you should know that no matter what I'll honour every commitment I've made..."

Arbaaz: "Zoya don't be stubborn..."

Zoya: "I'm not being stubborn; I'm honouring my commitments..."

Arbaaz: "But Zoya..."

ZOYA: "Don't 'but Zoya' me, my own husband is asking me to be with a stranger Allah Miyan what's wrong with you!... Did you forget or do I have to remind you what happened, Asad DOES NOT love me, he doesn't trust me he's hurt me more times than I can count and quite frankly I have grown to resent him, he had his chance, he blew it. I've moved on and now that I've finally found happiness you of all people want to take it away from me?"

Arbaaz: "Zoya I didn't mean that..."

Zoya: "So you thought that since my former fiancée is under the same roof I'll immediately run to him right?"

Zoya was livid at her husband..._ 'Seems like Mr. Khan's presence is rubbing of Arbaaz, great the last thing I want is for my own husband to doubt me like Asad did...'_ while Arbaaz was taken aback at seeing this new found anger in his wife _'wow, Asad really did a number on her...' _

Arbaaz: "No Zoya..."

Zoya: "Asad had assumed a lot of things about me Arbaaz and eventually his assumptions caused him to destroy me... Please don't follow in his footsteps, because I'm not above taking Maahir and leaving..."

Arbaaz: "Zoya I..."

Zoya: "I've made my decision, I love you and I want this marriage to work..."

Arbaaz: "I love you too..."

Arbaaz takes his wife, who was now on the verge of tears into his strong arms and let her pour her emotions out on his shoulders. He cups her face and kisses the tears away from her eyes before capturing her lips in a teary kiss.

The fight between husband and wife was heard outside their room with Dilshad Ahmed Khan standing just outside their closed door, about to tell them that everyone was ready and waiting for them. She had unintentionally overhead the entire conversation, but she was not the only one... She looked across the corridor and she locked eyes with the guilty eyes of her son... yes today Asad Ahmed Khan realised just how deeply he had hurt Zoya Faarouqui


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**WARNING:** This chapter contains some content which can be construed as unsuitable for younger readers. I have taken the younger readership into consideration and have tried to write those portions as tastefully as possible and even though the situations might seem unrealistic I am once again taking liberties... I do not, in any way wish to offend anyone...

CHAPTER 10

The limo ride to Central park was exceptionally quiet, with Arbaaz and Najma being the only ones participating in conversation. Dilshad had chosen to keep her eyes fixed on her son, making sure that he wouldn't use this opportunity to jeopardise Zoya's marriage. Zoya was staring out the window, losing herself in the streets of the Big Apple while Asad Ahmed Khan was busy admiring his love gaze out the window. It seems as though another set of eyes were fixed on Asad, Little Maahir Faarouqui had watched the 'new man' (as his baby thought process named him) making funny eyes at his Aunt Zoya. He looked up at Arbaaz (whose lap he was seated on) and clapped his tiny hands together to catch his uncle's attention. Najma had seen Maahir clap his hands and diverted her attention to him. The little guy was happy that at least someone was paying attention to him and took full advantage of this opportunity to stop the new man from looking at his aunt. Maahir began gesturing at the new man hoping that they will see what he is doing.

Najma had followed Maahir's frantic gesturing and had caught her Bhaijaan openly and unashamedly staring at Zoya Faarouqui. Her Bhaijaan was transfixed, utterly mesmerised and clearly was not trying to hide the fact that he loved Zoya. Zoya on the other hand did not seem bothered in the least with her eyes fixed on the City passing around them. Najma remembered a time when one glance from Asad would mean the world to Zoya but now, sitting in the same confined space with them she realised how stupid her Bhaijaan really was all those years ago. '_Had he trusted her instead of his darling Tannu then he wouldn't have to look at her on the sly today... she could have been his but that's my Bhaijaan for you...only realising how wrong he was when it's too late to apologise..."_ Najma had stared at her Bhaijaan for a few minutes until she felt something strange tingle its way into her. She subtly looked around to find the cause of this strange feeling and caught sight of her mother, whose eyes where fixed on Asad, monitoring him. Seems that her Ammi was under the impression that Asad was going to do something that will break Zoya's marriage and judging by the intense way Asad was staring at Zoya without fear of her husband's presence, Najma could tell that her Ammi had reason to worry.

They had arrived at the park and Najma immediately scooped Maahir up and took him out to play. Dilshad and Zoya had unpacked the picnic in an awkward silence, with Asad not being able to tear his eyes away from Zoya's form. If Asad's staring was affecting Zoya, she did not show it. Arbaaz had been stealing glances at his wife all morning but was clearly irritated with Asad's behaviour who sat on a nearby park bench observing Zoya._ 'Doesn't this guy know that if he wants to check out someone's wife he should do it discreetly? Zoya always said that he was Bhopal's Morality police so what happened to his Tehzeeb and Tameez now? Double standards much?'_ Arbaaz was sharp enough not to let his annoyance show around Maahir, _'Killing Asad in front of Maahir will be bad parenting'_ was what Arbaaz reasoned to prevent him from gouging Asad's eyes out _'Maybe then he'll stop staring at Zoya...' _Najma then took Maahir over to Zoya so he could have his snack, unintentionally leaving Arbaaz alone with Asad. Arbaaz sauntered over and took a seat next to Asad. The location of the bench was perfect, it provided them with a view of the ladies enjoying a picnic with Maahir but also ensured that their conversation was not overheard by them. Arbaaz was busy admiring his best friend- turned- spouse when he spoke 

Arbaaz: "She still loves you..."

Asad: "What?"

Arbaaz: "I can tell, don't worry... I know everything that happened..."

Asad: "And you're OK with it?"

Something about Arbaaz's approach seemed weird, surely if Arbaaz knew what happened in Bhopal he would have already beaten Asad to a pulp by now...

Arbaaz: "I may have her body Asad but her heart has always belonged to you..."

Asad was not surprised that Zoya had become intimate with another man, _'He is her husband...'_ his rational mind reasoned but the raging inferno in his heart would have none of it..._'She is yours...only yours and this man before you has stolen your right and is now taunting you with it...'_ he agreed with his heart but the watchful glare from his Ammi prevented him from punching Arbaaz for having the nerve to have intimate relations with HIS Zoya. So controlling his anger, Asad responded...

Asad: "So what are you implying?"

Arbaaz: "Prove to me that you truly repent your actions and that your love for Zoya is true and maybe, just maybe I'll step aside..."

Arbaaz could not believe the nerve of the man sitting next to him._ 'If he truly loves Zoya, he will do anything to make her happy...he will be willing to step aside if she chooses me, like I will be willing to do if she chooses him...'_ Asad on the other hand could not believe his luck; he saw an opportunity and was about to jump at it, but his inner sceptic kept him level headed, so putting on his fakest tone of surprise, Asad addressed Arbaaz

Asad: "What? She's your wife..."

Arbaaz: "She's my friend first, and IF she decides that she wants you then so be it... I know that her life with me seems happy but this is the Upper East Side, here we learn the art of deception before we take our first steps. Zoya can put on a pretty convincing act but the truth is, she's not happy. The only reason I can think of for her behaviour is duty...her duty to Maahir. She feels that she owes Aapi and Jeeju therefore she doesn't want to give Maahir the life she had growing up, she wants to give him a family which he can call his own, a mother he can seek comfort from and a father he can look up to and I am more than happy to live in her world of compromise, because I love her and she means everything to me but if she's not happy then it is my duty to at least give her a chance at happiness...But don't think I'm gonna give her up that easily, as you said Asad Miyan she IS my wife and I do love her..."

Arbaaz had taken a gamble... he knew that no matter what Zoya will never walk away from her marriage but he also knew that he could not trap her in a union with someone she doesn't love when her true love was fighting to win her back... he owed it to their friendship to at least give Zoya an opportunity to decide for herself which man is better for her with both men in front of her for easy comparison. Asad was observing Arbaaz curiously; the man was practically allowing him to take his wife away _'Either he's mentally unstable or playing a really good game with me..._' Asad realised that his next words had to be chosen carefully, he could not seem over eager about taking Zoya away nor could he act like the thought did not affect him, so he decided to play it neutral by effectively putting the decision in Zoya's hands and the ball in Arbaaz's court

Asad: "So whatever she decides you'll agree to..."

Arbaaz: "Yup... I can't deny her anything"

Asad: "So are we friends or enemies?"

Arbaaz: "Right now, Asad Miyan we are Rivals..."

They watched Maahir persuade a very happy Dilshad to take him to see the ducks. The little boy had everyone wrapped around his tiny fingers. Najma watched as Zoya looked at Maahir become more comfortable in her mother's arms with each passing day, and she knew that her best friend longed to hug the Ahmed Khan Matriarch but her fear was holding her back. Najma realised that she needed to help Zoya overcome her fear, if not for Zoya's sake then for her Ammi's sake because her Ammi clearly could not live with Zoya's indifference but looking at the scene play out before her it finally clicked that the key to bridging the gap between her mother and her best friend lay in the tiny hands of Maahir Faarouqui.

The awkwardness lessened after the picnic, Zoya was more civil to Dilshad after she had seen how close Maahir had become with the elder Khan. Zoya was never rude per se, she was just distant, and not quite close... there was a time when Dilshad could accurately guess what was on Zoya's mind or she wouldn't have to even guess because Zoya herself would tell her what plagued her. _'How I long for those days... I miss her crazy antics... she brought light and laughter into my life and home... please come back to your Phuphi Zoya...'_ a lone tear trickled down Dilshad's cheek. She never thought she would see the days when Zoya Faarouqui would not hug her or comfort her, _'This can't go on any longer...'_ and with this new resolve, Dilshad spots Zoya alone after sending Maahir off with Arbaaz for his bath. Najma and Asad had wondered off to their rooms leaving Dilshad alone with Zoya.

The silence between them lingered for some time, with Zoya doing everything humanely possible to avoid conversation while Dilshad began mulling over what to say. Seeing Zoya turn around to leave Dilshad said the first thing that came to her mind hoping to end this distance.

Dilshad: "I was wrong Zoya... I do not regret bringing you into my family...The only thing I regret is letting you leave my home."

Zoya was silent, all those hurtful memories of being thrown out from Khan Villa which were bubbling just beneath the surface played like a movie in her mind's eye. She somehow knew what her Phuphi was about to do and she would not humiliate her Phuphi by letting her ask for forgiveness so before her Phuphi could continue Zoya spoke up

Zoya: "A mother exercises her right over her children, I'm glad that you have thought of me as your child, but I implore you to never do so again..."

Zoya leaves and Dilshad is semi happy. This was not a great feat but this small accomplishment showed that Zoya was slowly warming up to her. Dilshad began grinning, clearly happy that Zoya is willing to acknowledge her. Her son walks in to catch his mother's elated grin and for the first time he is questioning her happiness.

Asad: "Ammi you seem happy...What seems to be the occasion?"

Dilshad: "Zoya... she forgave me Asad...well she didn't openly admit it but I know in my heart that Zoya can't stay angry for long..."

Asad listened to his mother, a triumphant smile played across his lips. _'I knew it...Zoya can't stay mad at me for long... I should quickly apologise to her before she changes her mind...'_ Asad dashed upstairs and in his jubilation temporarily forgot that the room he was headed to had not one but two occupants. He saw that the door was open, just a crack and walked up to it. He peeked in slowly and was taken aback by what he saw. Normally he would've stumbled backwards but instead he stayed rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed on the scene before him his mind not allowing him to look away.

The sight before him both enraged and intrigued him. Normally Asad Ahmed Khan was anything but a voyeur but the sight of Zoya's lithe body, clad only in tempting lingerie which Asad could only assume was either _Victoria's Secret _or_Agent Provocateur._ The sight before him was enough to capture his attention and cause him to harden beneath his trousers. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless and feel her smooth skin moving underneath him, moaning in ecstasy but once again his dreams were cut short and he snapped back to reality. There was another man in the room with her because clearly HIS Zoya would not prance around in her undergarments without reason. The heavenly sight of Zoya's figure is blocked by a set of broad shoulders whose owner, Arbaaz, was clad in nothing but a towel which settled around his hips. With his back facing Asad, Arbaaz began to kiss Zoya passionately eliciting moans of pleasure from her and causing her to close her eyes at her husband's ministrations. With her eyes closed, she was unable to see Asad's form through the crack of the open door. Her husband however sensed that someone was intruding in their private moment and swiftly turned Zoya around so her back faced the door and intentionally torturing Asad by giving him a nice view of her _derrière_ as well as giving Arbaaz the satisfaction of seeing Asad's face as he enjoyed his wife _'The only thing you can do now is look Asad Miyan...this is what you lost out on...'_ Arbaaz didn't know what came over him but in that moment all he wanted to do was hurt Asad like Asad had hurt Zoya. Over Zoya's shoulder he watches his wife's former fiancée staring transfixed at the scene before him. _'Clearly the voyeur has no idea that he's been caught, maybe it's time to bring him back to his senses...'_ so being clearly skilled with Zoya's anatomy and preferences, Arbaaz let his hand roam seductively over his wife's body and began kissing the nape of her neck, causing Zoya moan his name breathily. The act of Zoya taking another man's name whilst in such pleasure was all that was needed to snap Asad out of his reverie. Taking his eyes away from the curve of Zoya's ass he looks up, locking eyes with his rival Arbaaz. Arbaaz keeps his gaze on Asad and continues his ministrations on Zoya as though taunting Asad. Clearly Arbaaz was enjoying the sight of his rival squirming at the show before him. Finally Arbaaz was now annoyed with their audience, so to rub salt in Asad's wounds he cheekily winked at Asad as if thanking Asad for being an idiot thus driving Zoya to him. This was enough to remind Asad of his seemingly forgotten Tehzeeb and Tameez and as a result he looked away both anger and sadness manifested in his eyes and brimmed over in a clear liquid which trickled down his cheek.

Asad was no fool, being a male he knew that Arbaaz will not just leave Zoya once he had exited, that was wishful thinking on his part but his mind decided to torture him, bombarding him with images of Zoya being intimate with Arbaaz the pictures acting as substitutes for the real thing.

'_Well Played Arbaaz...well played. But let me inform you that you rival is Asad Ahmed Khan and no eagle will ever defeat a lion... So it's game on Mr. Arbaaz Omar..."_ Asad wiped his tears and began planning his next move.

The next few days passed with no retaliating move from Asad. In love, like in warfare, the most effective attacks are the ones which make no noise and wastes minimal time. Like a lion he stalked his prey, observing every little detail about her and memorising every expression her eyes conveyed. This was a pseudo- distance that Asad had created. In the morning Asad decided to make his move, using his knowledge of Zoya made it very easy to plan a mystery date, so now with the easy part over the hard part began and his only obstacle was to trick his lioness into arriving for the date. Arbaaz was playing the gracious host and in trying to win brownie points with Dilshad and Najma he somehow found himself, Maahir in tow, on a day long shopping expedition so with the husband out of his way, he planned it such that his love was the only other occupant in the penthouse. So he quickly went to work, knowing that Zoya never keeps her iPad at more than arms length away from her, he sent her a cryptic message which he knew she would respond to.

'_Meet Me Downstairs- A'_ was flashing across the iPad screen and Zoya being a very inquisitive sort, was curious. So she traipsed downstairs and was clearly confused at finding an empty penthouse. Suddenly a sound from the balcony drew her into the open space. She could not believe her eyes when she had seen a screen set up, with a picnic lunch beside it and her favourite movie about to begin. Before she could wonder who could be so romantic a husky voice, which never failed to drive her crazy, spoke from behind her.

Asad: 'Do you like it Zoya?"

Zoya spun around and faced the love of her life, their last conversation ended with her storming away in anger but now her emotionally challenged Mr. Khan was trying to make amends.

Zoya: "It's beautiful...but why?"

Asad: "I thought that maybe we can start over... one last do over... I am sorry...please forgive me?"

Zoya looked at the set up and then straight into his pleading eyes she could never say no to this man, he could frustrate even _Narcissus with his self absorbed tendencies but his handsome features would cause even the handsomest of the Greek Pantheon, Apollo and Adonis to burn in jealous rage. He was casually clad in a muscle hugging short sleeved white shirt and jeans looking uber sexy, he obviously knew that her kryptonite was extremely powerful, handsome men pleading before her and he wasted no opportunity in taking advantage of this. She pondered his actions and gestures for a moment before she spoke her mind was at war with her heart her mind clearly against this 'date' screaming at her '____You can't trust him...he always does this, he yells at you then does some elaborate gesture to make you forgive him.'__ Her heart on the other hand was leaping with joy at the idea of being close with Asad once more ____'He's sooo Romantic... this must have been hard for him, you know with him being emotionally challenged and everything... so by planning this he really wants to make amends. He's asking for one last chance... give in...just this once..."__ eventually her heart won out and she spoke_

_Zoya: "One last time... I can forgive you one last time... but that's it. This is the LAST TIME."_

_Asad was relieved that his Zoya had forgiven him and proceeded to woo her. So he led her to the couch where they awkwardly sat during the first half of Zoya's favourite movie- Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Watching Sharukh, Kajol and Rani interact in the screen, Zoya did not notice when she began moving closer to Asad. Soon she was nestled in his arms, losing her senses in his masculine aftershave, his arms wrapped around her waist, creating no space between them._

_The iconic scene neared and Asad was ready to recreate the Magic in real time. Just as the Rain fell upon Kajol and SRK causing them to take shelter in the gazebo, rain (orchestrated by Asad) had fallen upon their picnic. Zoya was about to move away to seek shelter, when Asad knelt before her (like SRK had done on the screen) and motioned for Zoya to dance with him. The romantic in Zoya was awakened and she decided to play along so like Kajol she gestured to her ears and whispered ____'No Music'__ Asad laughed and snapped his fingers. At the same time when SRK had used his hand gestures to create the heart strumming Kuch Kuch Hota Hai theme music the grand piano inside the Faarouqui apartment was taken up by a pianist who had played the tune in sync with the movie. Zoya smiled at the thoughtfulness and tenderness of Asad's action and accepted his dance proposal. They began swaying to the music with Asad pulling Zoya closer to him with each beat. The music stopped (both on screen and off) and there was no distance between Asad and Zoya. Zoya was clearly not thinking straight and was clearly caught up in the moment, Asad noticed Zoya's uneasiness but went ahead with his plan, he captured her lips with his, kissing her as though his life depended on it, pouring his every emotion into this kiss. He was scared at first that he had just jeopardised his last chance with Zoya but was surprised when she kissed him back with equal passion. The movie forgotten and the penthouse once again empty, each did not wish to break the kiss, so in their heightened sense of Passion they had somehow moved from the balcony to the couch of the Faarouqui apartment. Zoya's back touched the softness of the couch while Asad hovered over her. Asad had spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist pulling her closer, causing her to feel his arousal, driving her wild. He leant in and began kissing her neck causing her to run her hands through his hair, enticing him to continue. He began whispering sweet nothings in her ear, driving her wild with desire, her eyes rolled back letting her enjoy the sensations being created. If whatever was happening was wrong, it didn't feel wrong in the moment, in the moment this felt right, perfect even. Zoya could only enjoy this feeling for a moment longer, as while Asad had managed to undo her top and began kissing the valley of her cleavage her eyes fell upon a framed picture, placed on the side table of the couch. The picture showed autumn in New York City in as the backdrop with Arbaaz on one knee before her with a ring in his hand, it was the picture taken on the day Arbaaz proposed and this was enough to snap Zoya out of what she was doing. ____'You're married... this is wrong'__ was plaguing her thoughts as she tried to push Asad off her, a herculean task given his muscly build. Asad had stopped his ministrations and felt Zoya trying to push him off, so he obliged and loosened his grip on her he looked at her face which was contorting in passion moments ago and had seen anxiety and guilt wash over her. She began tearing up and he moved closer to comfort her but the words that flowed from her mouth was enough to stop him_

_Zoya: "I'm Married...I'm his wife..." _

_He didn't know whether her constant repetitions were to tell him that she was a married woman or to remind her of her matrimony but he backed away from her nonetheless. Once enough distance was created between them, Zoya moved off the couch and sprinted for the safety of her bedroom. She rushed through the room and dashed into the en suit bathroom; she turned on the shower and sat beneath it, trying to wash the guilt away._

_Asad had known that maybe they had gone too far, so he packed up the picnic and straightened out his clothes and the couch and went about his business, happy that he had such an effect on Zoya._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Arbaaz, Dilshad, Najma and a very sleepy Maahir returned to a very silent apartment. Dilshad and Najma were willing to bet on a screaming match between Asad and Zoya waiting for them upon their arrival. Arbaaz became worried; usually Zoya would wait for Maahir's return anxiously because she could not stand a moment of separation from her nephew. Arbaaz heard the shower running and knew that something was up. Zoya would not shower this early in the afternoon so he handed Maahir to Najma and sprinted upstairs to his shared bedroom; he made his way into the bathroom and saw his wife shivering under the shower's cold spray oblivious to her husband's arrival. He turned off the shower and helped her out of it. Leading her to the bedroom, he locked the room door and proceeded to dry her off and helped her get into a new set of clothes. Zoya responded robotically, not saying a word and this scared him. The only time he had seen Zoya like this was when she was a toddler, just after Aapi and Jeeju adopted her, just after her mother passed away. He needed to snap her out of this and fast, so he spoke to her, softly and tenderly

Arbaaz: "Zoya...Zoya talk to me..."

She was silent because she was scared, hurt, angry confused but mostly guilty. She felt guilty for nearly betraying her husband and finally the tenderness of his touch and voice was too much for her and she began sobbing into his shoulder. Arbaaz took her into his arms in an attempt to console her and through her erratic sobs he managed to understand what she tried to tell him through the few coherent words. "Sorry... Asad... movie... balcony...kiss...couch... betrayal...' was all Arbaaz needed to hear to understand what had happened while he was away. To say that he was impressed by Asad's plan was an understatement, he marvelled at the brilliance of his plan but Asad Ahmed Khan was clearly mistaken if he thought that one little date would be enough to shake his marriage to Zoya. He could not even congratulate his rival on the brilliance of his move because right now his wife needed him, so playing the doting husband that he was he began consoling her.

Arbaaz: "It's ok...It's ok, you've done nothing wrong...nothing..."

Zoya: "I'm sorry..."

Arbaaz: "I forgive you... I love you..."

Zoya was reassured by Arbaaz's confession and placed her head on his shoulder using it as a pillow, she found sleep easily on his shoulder and Arbaaz stared at his stubborn wife wondering why she was running away from the fact that she loves Asad Ahmed Khan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

I regret to inform you that after Chapter 11 I will be going on a short hiatus in order to complete the multiple assignments that are on backlog and study for my midterms, I will resume once midterms are over so I hope that an extra long Chapter 11 will make up for my absence.

CHAPTER 11

New York, a concrete jungle prepared for any type of invasion except the arrival of the worst poet in history. The city had raised the runner up to the title, so naturally one would expect that it would be prepared for the arrival of Ayaan Ahmed Khan, but sadly in the face of bad poetry this literary powerful city had crumbled and allowed Ayaan entrance. But he was not alone... his entourage consisted of Nikhat and Nuzat (his two wonderful sisters), his fiancée Humaira and his parents... who insisted that they bring his aunt and uncle along. This was the first trip to New York for all except Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui and the moment he stepped out of JFK he began reminiscing about the past...what could have been... his one true love flashed before his eyes, welcoming him once again to her city and he revelled in her memory before the apparition of Zainub had disappeared. His wife Razia was uneasy at her husband's morose expression while the rest of the family was admiring the sights and eagerly planning what they were going to do. Ayaan however announced that first he was going to meet his some friends of his so he piled himself Nikhat, Nuzat and Humaira into a taxi and made for the Faarouqui Penthouse while leaving the adults to shift everything to their hotel. Humaira was excited and so where her cousins, New York was so unlike Bhopal and they couldn't wait to enjoy their first taste of unrestricted 'freedom'. Humaira wondered what Ayaan was up to, so when the taxi came to a halt in front of this grand building she, Nikhat and Nuzat where utterly surprised to see Najma walking towards them.

Najma: "Wow... New York better be prepared..."

Ayaan: "Mona and Raabert are back!"

Najma hugged her brother, sisters and cousin and escorted them inside. Humaira was curious and so was Nikhat but Nuzat was the one to voice their curiosity

Nuzat: "Baji... you... in New York?"

Najma smiled at her younger sister and said

Najma: "yes Nuzat, your Bhaijaan and my Ammi are here as well..."

Nuzat: "But how? Why? And who are you staying with..."

Ayaan decided to save Najma from the interrogative prowess of his youngest sister and spoke up

Ayaan: "Today I am finally going to prove a point to Humaira...remember Humaira Begum?... you lied to me that you knew Zoya Faarouqui... well today I am going to introduce you to the real Zoya Faarouqui" and with that Najma lead them upstairs into the Faarouqui penthouse.

Asad was in his room reminiscing about the afternoon's events when the ding of the elevator had pulled him from his thoughts. Knowing that the other occupants of the Faarouqui penthouse had returned hours ago he wondered who could possibly be visiting at this time, so straightening his attire he strutted downstairs to greet their new guests. A mass of unruly hair was all he needed to see to realise that his younger brother was in the States and he immediately took him into a brotherly hug. Asad glanced over Ayaan's shoulder and spotted his two other sisters accompanied by Humaira Siddiqui so after breaking away from Ayaan's embrace he greeted the girls and waited for Ayaan to continue the conversation.

Ayaan: "Bhaijaan! It's so good to see you again! Where's Badi Ammi?"

And as if on cue, Dilshad Ahmed Khan had descended the grand staircase, an image of grace and beauty. Before she could reach the bottom Ayaan had rushed over and engulfed her in a bear hug which Dilshad had returned, utterly confused. After greetings were exchanged and refreshments ordered, the Ahmed Khan's had seated themselves in the lounge area all waiting for Ayaan to reveal the purpose of their visit.

Ayaan: "I have some news... and I now that most people in my family will be very upset if I told you this but Badi Ammi, I can't take this step without your blessings so I want you to know that I'm engaged..."

Asad was the first to blurt out "TO WHO?" but when he had seen the blush creep up on Humaira's face he immediately knew who the bride was. Najma and Dilshad congratulated the happy couple but Ayaan continued

Ayaan: "Badi Ammi, Humaira and I have discussed this and we both want you to be present at our wedding... please don't refuse..."

Dilshad was touched at Ayaan's gesture and agreed immediately. She took Humaira into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead as she would have done to Najma or Zoya. Nikhat and Nuzat joined in on the hug and pulled Najma in as well. While the Ahmed khan ladies were in a huge embrace Arbaaz had descended the stairs, his wife had cried herself to sleep and he knew that whatever happened had put serious strain in her, so he tucked her in and went out looking for Asad, hoping to break his jaw. His eyes landed upon the Ahmed Khan reunion and decided to bottle his anger for the time being, having already met Ayaan via Skype, Arbaaz was really curious to meet the rest of the family. So after introductions were made and refreshments served, the question on everybody's mind was asked

Dilshad: "Arbaaz beta... where is Zoya?"

Arbaaz: "Phuphi Zoya's not feeling well, so I gave her some medication and put her to bed..."

To say that Humaira, Nikhat and Nuzat were disappointed that they were not going to meet the famous Zoya Faarouqui was an understatement, but they hid their disappointment well. It was late and Ayaan knew that their parents will worry so after exchanging farewells, they had left.

Gaffoor Siddiqui was not the type of man to cry, but being in this city had a strange effect on him. He walked around, with his memory as his tour guide, his mind taking him back to the last time he had been truly happy. He walked into the little coffee shop he went to as a youth and marvelled that after such a long time it was still standing and had not changed in the slightest. He pulled a menu towards himself and scanned the items, looking for her favourite drink. When he was at home, he never drank coffee because it had too many memories associated with her, but now that he was in her city, he felt the need to be close to her again. So he ordered and paid for her favourite drink, a hazelnut latte, and began dreaming about how his life could have been. He saw himself with his love, Zainub each with their arms around a little girl, his daughter...his eldest daughter Zoya. How he craved to meet her again, he had no idea what she looked like, or how she was all that he knew was that she was alive but still he placed all his hopes on the music box that he gifted his daughter during his only meeting with her. The box was crafted by his own hands and there were only two in the world, one was recently gifted to his younger daughter Humaira on her engagement day while the other he had last seen 17 years ago. Something within him told him that his eldest daughter was looking for him, _'I heard the sound of music box in Bhopal... she probably came looking for me... I searched and searched but alas I couldn't find her... but maybe I'll have better luck here...'_ Gaffoor Siddiqui finished his coffee and had heard his phone ring, his second wife, Razia was calling. She was uneasy about this trip to the States but he really couldn't blame her for being insecure because, if Zainub hadn't perished in that fire all those years ago, he would have divorced Razia a long time ago. With slight hesitation he answered the call, his wife telling him that the children have arrived at the hotel and everyone was getting ready for dinner. So grudgingly he left, going back to the world that he hadn't chosen for himself.

Humaira had seen her father's sombre expression upon his return and wondered what exactly could be the cause of this. Little did she know that her perfect little world will soon come crashing down because the truth that has been buried for 17 years will finally rise to the surface.

Zoya was not seen at dinner or breakfast and Dilshad began to worry about her. Her absence was also noticed by her Nephew who kept looking around, waiting for her to arrive. When Arbaaz arrived Dilshad asked him about Zoya's condition

Dilshad: "Arbaaz beta... how is Zoya feeling?"

Arbaaz: "Much better now..."

Asad was worried about Zoya, her being unwell really unsettled him, and the fact that Arbaaz got to care for her annoyed him to no end._ "I should be the one caring for her...'_ his mind was now on the same page as his heart, finally agreeing with his heart with regard to his overzealous love for Zoya. He left the breakfast table and went in search of his lioness after her husband had left for work. He had found her, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a emerald green long-sleeved top curled up on her bed with shoes on, her face buried between her knees, she was devastated, sad distraught and all Asad wanted to do was kiss her senseless, sure it was selfish of him to ignore her misery but all he could think of now was having his way with her. He walked over to her and ran his hands through her silky hair, his touch was enough for her to snap her head up and look at him. She looked scared, confused and vulnerable but opened her mouth to speak through her tears. Before she could make any sound, he captured her lips with his and began kissing her passionately but unlike yesterday when she had been extremely welcoming to his touch, she was now resisting him, trying to force him off with all her might. Finally she pushed him off and slapped him hard across the face, he stood there stunned for a few seconds to watch her grab her bag from her dressing table and rush out the door.

Dilshad Ahmed Khan had seen Zoya rush down the stairs and out of the apartment, the girl looked anxious, confused and distraught. Esmerelda had also seen Zoya's hasty exit and knew that Dilshad will have better luck consoling Zoya than she would, so she turned to Dilshad and gave away Zoya's destination

Esmerelda: "Tell Arthur to take you to Central Park... That's where Zoya goes when she's upset..."

Upon hearing Zoya's destination, Dilshad had understood the girl's choice to hide away in the garden of Khan Villa whenever she was upset. So without further delay, Dilshad found Arthur and followed Zoya to Central Park.

The last time Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui was in Central Park, he was on a date with the woman he loved, her memories had drew him to the Park on this day, as though telling him that he will find something there. So ignoring his wife and step sister's curious glances, he asked the concierge to call him a cab, and went immediately to Central Park. His eyes scanned the area, looking at happy families, couples on dates or children playing none of these things provided him with any form of answer, so dejected he turned around ready to leave. He had taken a few steps before he heard it, it was a sound he would never forget, the tune that Zainub used to hum to him to calm him down whenever he was angry, or lull him to sleep whenever he was upset. The tune he kept in his heart and transferred to his hand crafted music boxes was the only thing he heard amidst the loud noises of New York City. His fatherly instincts kicked in and he began following the sound, which was faint at first but grew louder with each step he took. He followed the sound to a quite spot in the park, a solitary bench stationed near a grove of trees; it was the perfect spot to view the entire park. But where Gaffoor was standing, it was the perfect place to see the bench and its occupant without being seen. A young girl in her twenties was seated on the bench, her dark hair flowing in the breeze, her beautiful face etched with tears, the only source of comfort for her was the sound emitted from the music box in her outstretched hand._ "Ya Allah! Thank You! I have found her! This girl is my daughter...My little girl, my angel Zoya!'_ Gaffoor looked past her jeans and the rest of her attire because he was elated at having finally found his daughter. _'She looks just like her mother...'_ he thought as he was about to make his way towards her. He heard someone call out his daughter's name and recognising the voice, it was the voice of the woman whose family he had destroyed, the woman who he had the gall to insult in her own home, he remembered his words to her the day his niece's engagement had broken..._'Even if I was breathing my last, I would never seek assistance from you or your family...'_ he turned to check if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. But alas, fate had once again played a cruel trick on him as he saw Dilshad Ahmed Khan rushing to his long lost daughter and taking the aggrieved girl in a motherly hug. How cruel was fate, now from the same woman (who he had proclaimed he would never take assistance from) would he have to beg before to meet his daughter.

Zoya had sat with the open music box, the melody erupting from it comforting her like it always had. _'How did my life get so messed up?'_ was the only question plaguing her mind while she focused on the dancing figurines trying to escape her inner turmoil. She was married to Arbaaz but her feelings for Asad had never left and now she belonged to both of them in some way but she had to choose because stringing them along was not fair to anyone, she heard her Phuphi call her name but she didn't respond. Her Phuphi then took her into a motherly embrace and for the first time since they had arrived, Zoya returned the hug. She put aside all her fears and hugged her Phuphi, crying on her shoulder. Dilshad was taken aback at first but continued to hug Zoya and sent up a silent prayer to the heavens thanking the Almighty for bringing her Zoya back to her. Something was bothering Zoya and Dilshad knew that her son was the cause of the girl's distress.

Dilshad stoked Zoya's hair and said the only thing that she could think of to comfort her

Dilshad: "Beta listen to your heart... a heart as pure as yours will never lead you astray..."

Zoya: "Phuphi I can't hurt them... I love Asad... I love him so much that it consumes me, but Arbaaz... Arbaaz is my salvation, my saviour...I'm indebted to him... I owe him everything... I don't know when and I don't know how but somewhere along the line I fell in love with him too. I can't choose between them Phuphi... I can't lose any of them."

Dilshad had let the girl cry on her shoulder for sometime but what Zoya said next completely threw her for a loop

Zoya: "Please... don't leave me..."

It was at this point when Dilshad burst into tears, she pulled Zoya closer to her, tightening her embrace and spoke

Dilshad: "I won't... I promise Zoya... I made a huge mistake trusting Tanveer but never again... No matter what happens Your Phuphi will never leave you..."

Zoya: "but... I'm jinxed... Ammi, Aapi and Jeeju are all gone because of me..."

Dilshad: "Don't you dare think that, Whatever happens is all part of the Almighty's plan and HE will not give you any burden which HE knows you cannot bear, whatever HE has taken away HE will restore... just be patient, HE always gives his toughest battles to HIS strongest soldiers..."

Zoya broke the hug and looked into Dilshad's eyes, searching them, checking to see if her Phuphi meant what she said and when finding no evil or malice in her Phuphi's eyes Zoya slowly wiped her tears.

Dilshad: "Zoya, I know that this is not my business, but you are like a daughter to me... what happened? What brought this on?"

Zoya: "Life did... Just when I solve a problem, another takes its place... Phuphi I have to go sort out some things at the office... will you be OK going home alone?"

Dilshad: "Sure... I had Arthur drive me and he's waiting for me to return. You go to the office, I'll manage..."

Zoya hugged Dilshad one more time and left the park but her destination was not her office but someplace else. She walked past her father but did not recognise him, shattering the man completely.

Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui could not lose his daughter again, so he decided to do everything he could to bring her back into his life.

The moment he returned to his suite, he began searching for his other child. He found her chatting with her cousins..._'She looks so happy...how can I take this happiness away from her?'_ he wanted his little girl to remain happy forever, but she wasn't his little girl anymore. Now she was old enough to know the truth, she will either hate him for hiding the fact that she had an elder sibling or she might try to help him rectify his mistake. He knew his daughter was large hearted and even if she was initially angry with him she will come round eventually. He walked up to his daughter and asked to speak with her alone and immediately his nieces left, giving 'privacy' to father and daughter but little did they know that a third person was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Humaira was worried, ever since her Abbu had arrived in New York he had been acting strange. At first it was only her who noticed but just this morning she had heard Shireen Mumani tell her Rashid Mamujaan that she had seen Abbu drinking coffee in the morning. Everyone seemed shocked by this because it was a well known fact throughout Bhopal that Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui never drinks coffee, Humaira remembered the many times she had made coffee for him in an attempt to get her Abbu to drink it, but each and every time she had offered him the caffeinated beverage, he refused it. Now gazing upon the worry in her Abbu's face, Humaira realised that maybe she was going to get an explanation for his odd behaviour.

Siddiqui: "Beta... There is something you should know..."

Humaira: "Jee Abbu..."

Siddiqui: "Beta, I have done many a wrong in my life but now I want to atone for my sins... will you help your old man?"

Humaira: "Jee Abbu..."

Humaira was now seriously spooked, her father's behaviour was beyond odd but instead of questioning him, she decided to listen to what he had to say

Siddiqui: "Promise me that after you listen to what I have to say... you won't hate me?"

Humaira: "How can I hate you Abbu?"

Siddiqui: "You just might... after you have heard what I've done..."

Humaira: "I promise Abbu... I won't hate you..."

Siddiqui: "Beta... your mother is my second wife..."

Humaira just stared at her father; his revelation was clearly not the biggest one of their conversation so she stifled her shock and waited for him to continue

Siddiqui: "When I was younger, I was sent by my father abroad for business and that's when I came to New York for the first time. At first this City was unknown to me and I hated everything about it... little did I know that I will meet someone who will make me fall in love, not only with her but with her city as well. It was a cold winter's evening and I was returning from a very late meeting when I saw Zainub for the first time. I stood there transfixed at her beauty completely forgetting the blizzard I was standing in. Fortunately she noticed me and dragged me inside the nearest coffee shop, saving me from frostbite. She asked me my name and in that moment I forgot exactly who I was so I stayed silent, transfixed on this angel before me. Assuming that I was a man of few words she ordered something warm for both of us to drink, hoping that the snow hadn't frozen my vocal cords. Once I realised that I was acting like a total idiot in front of her, I quickly found my lost voice and told her my name and that was it...we sat in that coffee shop booth and talked all night. I told her about life in Bhopal and she told me about her life in New York. I realised it immediately that I was in love. We kept running into each other after that and soon every little thing that annoyed me about this city I began to like about it, I waited to see her everyday and somehow we always ended up at that same coffee shop, Hazelnut Lattes in hand, talking about our respective days. I was happy...extremely happy. So happy that my day was incomplete if I didn't see her, if we fought I couldn't stand to be away from her and when we were together I wouldn't want to leave her. After spending many months together I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, irrespective of what my family said. Zainub was to be my wife and she deserved only the best, so I walked into the best Jewellery store in New York and began looking for ring to propose. Humaira even though I had amassed my own wealth at that time, my father had control over everything, so news about my purchase of a ring had reached him in Bhopal. He took this as a sign that his son was ready to settle down and immediately began searching Bhopal for the woman who would be my wife, not knowing that I had chosen my wife in New York. Humaira I carried that ring around for weeks, looking for an opportunity to ask Zainub to marry me... I even asked her grandmother to help me. Her family was wonderful; they had all accepted me as their son in law. Her parents were introducing me as 'The man who won their daughter's heart' while her younger cousin Zeenat had already started calling me 'Jeeju'. Humaira I thought my family was wealthy... Zeenat's family lived in the Hamptons and Zeenat was in New York, the only child for her parents learning the ropes of her father's business. They had more wealth than I could imagine and were respected by all but I didn't care about her money, all I wanted was her. So without informing my parents, I had married her. If I could I would have never returned to Bhopal, I spent a couple of years away from my home in Bhopal but I didn't care... my home was where my wife was, but my father had tricked me. He knew something was wrong the moment I had stopped answering his calls and had extended my stay. By this time he had already fixed my marriage with your Ammi, and his reputation was at stake if I didn't return and marry the girl of his choice. So after weeks had turned into months, he knew that he would have to bring me home somehow, so my own father had faked a heart attack forcing me to leave my new wife and unborn baby in New York while I rushed to my father's side. When I ran through the doors of our home, I saw my father, hale and hearty, standing next to the wedding dais smiling at me. I was shocked... My own father had betrayed me. I pulled him aside and told him that I could not and would not marry the girl he had chosen because I did not wish to ruin her life. I told him about Zainub and how much I loved her... I also told him that I was going to be a father and that sent him over the edge. He forbade me to return to New York, to my wife and unborn child and forced me by making me swear on his life that I will save his honour and marry your Ammi. I was helpless... so reluctantly I did but I had never hidden anything from your Ammi, She was my wife in name only and I refused to become intimate with her because in my heart I knew I belonged solely to Zainub and I would not betray Zainub in any way. So I told your Ammi the truth, about how I fell in love and how I wanted to return to my wife and unborn child. I even showed your Ammi the sonogram picture of my unborn baby. At the time we couldn't check genders but I was certain that it was going to be a girl and I had taken to calling the baby 'Zoya'. Your Ammi seemed accepting at first and with each passing day I did everything in my power to return to New York. I had told my business partner to send a letter to Zainub, in which I explained everything to her promising her that I will never betray her and will be back soon. Sadly I missed the birth of my first child; I couldn't even look at my wife and tell her I was right, the baby was named Zoya... like I had always wanted and day by day my longing to go back increased but somehow your grandfather found ways to trap me here he even went so far as declaring me a 'flight risk'. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into three years, three years had gone by and I hadn't looked at my child. Zainub must have felt restless without me and probably thought that if I couldn't meet her in New York then she could meet me in Bhopal. So with my daughter in hand, she journeyed to India but Alas I couldn't meet her. Your Ammi had gotten wind of Zainub's arrival and called her to the doll factory that my father wanted to burn down for the insurance money. Humaira... Your mother told me that she was going to right the wrong that was done to me three years prior and told me to go meet my wife and child so I rushed to the factory eager to meet them and when I arrived I saw the cutest little girl sitting on my desk, twiddling her thumbs. I knew exactly who she was and took out the gift that I had longed to give her, a music box that I had crafted with my own hands a twin to the box I had given you. I left the office and went in search of Zainub and during my search I received a call from Zainub's phone telling me to meet her outside the factory. I immediately rushed out, thinking only of seeing her again and once I had exited those doors I heard an explosion. The factory was on fire...I immediately tried to rush back in but your Ammi and another man, your Mamujaan Rashid, had stopped me. I realised that Zainub was still inside but so was my daughter Zoya. Your Ammi had told me that if I called the police my father's reputation would be tarnished and I do not know whether it was the grief of losing my wife and child or imagining my father going to prison but something had told me to listen to your Ammi and so I did. She told me that she will handle everything and I believed her and left the factory. Later she told me that a woman's skeleton was found I immediately knew that my wife was deceased, I asked about my little girl and was told that a child's body was not found in the wreckage. I began searching like a madman going to police stations and shelters looking for my child. Little did I know that your Ammi had taken the child from the wreckage and dumped her in an orphanage on your grandfather's suggestion. When I found out, I was livid and rushed to the Orphanage to bring my daughter home, but alas I was too late. She was taken away by Zeenat and her husband Anwar a day before... cursing my fate I consoled myself with the idea that my daughter will have a better life in New York than in Bhopal because my family will never accept her. I became bitter and depressed but all that changed slightly when I found out that I was having another daughter, then you were born and I vowed to be the best father I could be to you... Humaira I am telling you this now because I have found her... after searching for many years I have found her! I have found my eldest daughter and long to bring her home... please help me bring your sister home..."

Humaira was crying at the cruel game life had played with her father, but unlike her father she knew that her Ammi's involvement in the fire that broke out at the doll factory was all too convenient and having been made victim to her mother's schemes once before she knew that her mother had orchestrated the fire to get rid of her Abbu's first wife. Humaira could not see her father so broken so she vowed to bring her big sister home

Humaira: "I promise Abbu... I promise I will help you bring Zoya home... but how will I recognise her? How will I find her?"

Siddiqui: "I am very unfortunate Humaira... The one person who can give me my daughter is the same woman whose life I ruined by getting my sister married to her husband..."

Humaira: "Dilshad Ammi?"

Siddiqui: "Yes Dilshad... Zoya knows her; she is Zoya's Phuphi..."

Humaira: "That means that Zoya Faarouqui is your daughter and my elder sister?"

Siddiqui: "yes beta..."

Humaira: "Abbu this is good news... I know where she lives! I went to her home the other day with Ayaan! Abbu Ayaan knows her very well!"

Siddiqui: "I realised that when I saw Dilshad hug my daughter... Humaira I can't face Dilshad at the moment... will you please ask her to help me?"

Humaira: "I will leave right away Abbu..."

Humaira rushed out of the hotel room not noticing her mother standing behind a pillar, listening to everything. Razia pulled out her cell phone and began plotting the demise of one Zoya Faarouqui.

Dilshad Ahmed Khan was seated in the lounge of the Faarouqui penthouse waiting for Zoya to return. So when the elevator dinged she was surprised to see Humaira Siddiqui standing in the Foyer

Humaira: "Dilshad Ammi..."

Dilshad: "Jee beta?"

Humaira: "I need your help... Please don't turn me away because of my parents..."

Dilshad: "I won't you have done No wrong and you are like a younger sibling to Asad, tell me what do you need?"

Humaira: "I need your help to bring my sister home..."

Dilshad: "What? You have a sister? Who?"

Humaira: "You know her very well...Dilshad Ammi; my elder sister is none other than Zoya..."

She takes out her music box and shows it to Dilshad. Dilshad begins crying at the games that fate plays. Humaira then proceeds to tell Dilshad the truth about the Doll Factory and how she has a suspicion that her mother framed Rashid to cover up the murder of Zoya's mother. Dilshad listens attentively to Humaira's story

Humaira: "I ask you to please help me... please help me give my sister her rights and if you can... please find it within yourself to forgive my father..."

Dilshad: "I will help you beta... and I have forgiven your father a while back..."

Dilshad takes Humaira into an embrace both of them not noticing Najma standing at the foot of the stairs. She immediately turns around looking for a phone to call Zoya but bumps into Arbaaz. Arbaaz's eyes tell Najma that this is something that Zoya should be told by him and on some level Najma agrees with him. As Zoya's husband he will be able to shield her from any further danger. Both Arbaaz and Najma know the real reason why Zoya has been so distant and both know that another shock could cause Zoya to spiral into depression. Najma's eyes tell Arbaaz that they cannot delay in relaying this news to Zoya so Arbaaz immediately turns to leave. He is spotted by Dilshad, who calls him over to meet his sister-in-law. Humaira hugs him and thanks him for taking care of Zoya and tells him that she can't wait to be spoilt by him, but Arbaaz is not really paying attention to her words, his mind is focused on his wife.

Arbaaz: "My wonderful sister in law, why don't you wait here with Phuphi while I go pick up your sister? Then you can give me your long list of demands and I can fulfil every one of them?

Humaira: "Sure thing Jeeju!"

He kissed Humaira's forehead and left the apartment. He called their limo driver, Arthur, and told him to get him to Zoya's office ASAP. So while the city lights passed him by, he began thinking of ways to tell his wife that she had a long lost sister.

Zoya Faarouqui was waiting for her limo outside her office building. She was both happy and nervous she had chosen who she was going to spend her life with and had some additional news to share with the man she had chosen. When her limo arrived and the man of her choice emerged from it, Zoya ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Arbaaz: "Zoya... I have some news..."

Zoya: "Me too! But I can't tell you this on a New York Side walk, let's get inside..." they piled into the limo and once the door closed and the vehicle put into motion, the silence set in each one trying to find a way to tell the other about their news. Arbaaz had opened his mouth to say something but his wife beat him to it, when she blurted out

Zoya: "I'M PREGNANT..."

Arbaaz was happy, so happy that he momentarily forgot what he was going to tell his wife, but fate did not allow him to revel in the happiness of being a father for more than a few moments because while he kissed his wife passionately in the backseat of their limo, history was set to repeat itself. Razia Siddiqui had paid someone to stage an accident with the intention to kill her stepdaughter. The limo was hit on the side giving its greatest impact to the passengers. Arthur had sustained minor injuries so he rushed out in an attempt to save his employers. He saw Mr. Omar unconscious, his body covering Zoya's shielding her from the impact. Arthur pulled out his phone and called for help. When he hung up he saw Zoya beginning to stir and immediately rushed to her, trying to calm her down she stared at him for a moment before she lost consciousness. Emergency personnel arrived on the scene in an instant and began extracting the trapped couple from the wreckage, once they were successful they had rushed them to the nearest hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

**A/N 2:** I'm BAAAAACK,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER 12

The only thing certain about life is death. She sat there, dressed in a white Salwaar staring out of her bedroom window, her expression blank her eyes fighting back tears. The one who brought colour and happiness into the lives of many was now retreating into the greyness of her own world. Everything seemed bleak to her, to her it was all over, her fears rang true and thus the spiral began. She looked into the abyss and let darkness engulf her.

Asad Ahmed Khan stood next to his mother, sister and Isabella all staring at the same thing, their hearts breaking with each passing moment. The details of the previous day fresh in their minds, each wishing that they could have done something...anything different to change the current outcome

*Flashback- 24 hours ago*

Asad was in the nursery the afternoon light basking his form in a heavenly glow, talking to the one person who would listen to him. He had the baby in his arms and marvelled at the cuteness of such a being while he told the little boy all his hopes and dreams

Asad: "You know Maahi... I can call you Maahi? I know that 'Maahi' is Zoya's nickname for you, but soon whatever is hers will be mine to. I love her and one day I am going to be your Abbu. Then we can play cricket together, gang up against your Ammi...it'll be perfect. I promise that I will be the best Abbu ever... I will never be like my father..."

The youngest Faarouqui looked up at him and giggled. Asad was transfixed by such an adorable creature that time, for him it seems, stood still. Maahir's eyes were closing but the little tyke was fighting his drowsiness. Asad, who didn't know much about baby-care, knew that the little guy was tired and shouldn't fight the much needed sleep. He moved to put Maahir in his crib, but the little tyke began squirming in his arms, pointing to the desk in the corner. Asad did not know why, but he held the baby closer and settled by the desk. Once seated he looked down at Maahir for further instructions the baby looked puzzled for a moment then broke out into giggles, his tiny hands trying to pull open the drawer on the right hand side of the desk. Asad had taken the hint and opened the drawer; he found a laptop and switched it on. The only thing on the laptop was a videos folder, so Asad opened the folder and chose a video at random.

The screen changed from black to the dining room of the Faarouqui penthouse, Anwar Faarouqui was feeding an unnoticeably pregnant Zeenat Faarouqui. A disembodied voice (which Asad recognised as Zoya's) spoke up from behind the camera

Zoya: "Aaaw, aren't they adorable... See little one that's what people in love look like... they're all mushy and annoying..."

Zeenat: "come on Zoya... it's not that bad..."

Zoya: "Please Aapi... you and Jeeju are cute but please no PDA where I'm eating... it triggers my gag reflex..."

Anwar: "You're not being fair Zoya... I remember you used to be a big advocate for love..."

Zoya: "yeah 'Used to', past tense Jeeju... If I learnt anything in India is that Love means squat if you don't trust your partner..."

Zeenat: "Zoya!"

Anwar: "Come now Jaan, Zoya has a point... if you don't trust the person you love, then you can easily hurt them or lose them, lucky for me I both love and trust my darling wife..."

And with that statement on screen Anwar had placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. The camera swivelled around to reveal Zoya, who spoke directly to the viewer

Zoya: "Alright munchkin...listen up! Love means squat without trust so if you love somebody be brave enough to tell them, don't keep them in the dark and become all mean and moody when they don't understand your feelings. Trust them enough to confide in them and IF they don't understand your feelings then... that's their loss but IF you don't tell them how you feel and if they move on you will be left with nothing... oh and remember one thing... you are a Faarouqui and Faarouquis are not pushovers! You come from greatness so don't let anybody walk all over you... This is the burden of the Faarouqui name... we love and hate with great intensity and if we want something... we won't stop until we get it. So remember... in the face of true love you never give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to, persevere and you will be rewarded, have the courage to let your love go and trust that someday, somehow they will return to you..."

Asad was listening to his love and could tell that bulk of the advice was directed more at him then at the youngest Faarouqui. He shut off the laptop and placed the now sleeping baby in his crib, then ventured downstairs. Asad was surprised to see Humaira Siddiqui sitting with his mother in the lounge both anxiously waiting for the elevator to ding, ever so often his mother would glance over to his sister and Isabella, who were pacing in the foyer their phones glued to their ears.

Asad: "Ammi... what's going on?"

Dilshad: "Asad, Arbaaz and Zoya are supposed to be back by now... I am worried..."

Asad: "Ammi I'm sure they'll be home soon, everything will be fine..."

Asad's words did not reassure Dilshad in the slightest; the Ahmed Khan Matriarch's fears were only cemented when the penthouse landline began ringing. Expecting it to be Zoya, Dilshad picked it up immediately but before she could say anything, the caller had spoken

Caller: "Hello, I am calling from Lennox Hill Hospital; I regret to inform you that Mr Arbaaz Omar and his wife Zoya have met with an accident earlier this evening. I can't tell you anymore over the phone but our doctors are ready to discuss the case with you once you reach the hospital, thank you for your time and I wish you everything of the best."

The caller had hung up but Dilshad Ahmed Khan had the receiver plastered to her ear, her eyes wide with shock, body paralysed with disbelief and her voice lost in the throat. The silence was once again broken by the sound of Isabella's phone. Arthur had called and relayed the events to her.

The ride from the penthouse to the hospital was a blur, Isabella, Asad, Dilshad and Humaira piled into a Town Car and rushed to the hospital. Najma opted to stay behind with Maahir and Esmerelda in case they needed anything. Once they arrived at the hospital, doctors had ushered them into a private wing, where it seemed half the Upper East Side had gathered. Some were on their mobiles arranging for the best medical care money could buy while others were relaying instructions to police officers to '...find out what happened at all costs...'.

'_Esmerelda was right...they do band together when one of their own is on the line...'_ but Asad had only a split second to marvel at their camaraderie because what he saw next would cause him many a restless night. On the hospital bed directly in front of him he saw an unconscious Arbaaz, wrapped in some bloody bandages, hooked up to multiple machines and doctors hovering over him._ 'If Arbaaz is in this state...then Zoya?'_ Asad began to panic; he tore his eyes away from his bloody rival and began searching for Zoya, his Zoya. After a few moments had passed and the hot tears clouding his vision were wiped away, did he see her. She was a in the room next to her husband, no visible injuries sleeping peacefully from the medication. He walked over to her in a trance and sat down in the seat next to her hospital bed taking her hand in hers, caressing it gently. His mother and Isabella were busy talking to doctors and police officers while Humaira was on the phone with someone but Asad didn't care, all he knew was that he should be by Zoya's side. A nurse walked in to check on Zoya and saw him caress Zoya's hand.

Nurse: "She's a fighter..."

Asad: "huh?"

Nurse: "She's hanging on; clearly someone up there wants her to stay on earth..."

Asad: "Zoya is like that..."

Nurse: "well both of them look fine..."

Asad: "Really? Arbaaz seems worse for wear..."

Nurse: "No I mean both mother and baby are fine...her husband's not so lucky though..."

Asad's head began to spin _'Mother and Baby? Zoya's Pregnant!?'_ His mother and Isabella had walked in at the right time to hear what the nurse had said and both gasped in shock. Asad was brought out of his trance by their gasps and turned to see his mother standing in the doorway.

Dilshad: "Asad... Arbaaz is awake... he's asking for you..."

Asad had stood up, took a long glance at Zoya and walked out of the room and towards Arbaaz's. Unlike his wife, Arbaaz was in pain, severely injured and awake.

Arbaaz: "Asad, I don't know how this is going to play out... Zoya needs someone now, she can't be alone...especially now. She thinks she's jinxed Asad... and even though you would be my last choice of life partner for her, for some reason that I don't understand...she loves you Asad, I was her compromise... please I beg of you... don't screw it up this time..."

Asad: "this time?"

Arbaaz: "you were a worthy rival Asad...if I don't make it out of this, promise me that you'll take care of them... promise me?"

Asad: "I Promise..."

*Flashback ends*

Asad didn't know whether to smile at his luck or to cry at Zoya's misfortune. Asad had just returned from the graveyard. His sister was taking care of Maahir while his Ammi and Isabella were with the mourners. Esmerelda had been trying to get Zoya to respond to anything for quite some time and eventually broke down and left. Now Asad, Dilshad, Najma and Isabella were looking upon Zoya each one longing to hear her voice, see her smile or reaction to anything. Alas, she sat frozen, against the window not responding to the word around her.

_**The room was dark, empty except for five tables lining the walls each table had something on it, all covered with a white sheet. She walked in and immediately felt uneasy, there was a strange coldness surrounding her. Zoya looked at the tables that lined the wall scared to move forward.**_

"_**Don't be afraid..." a little girl's voice had filled the still air. Zoya looked down at the source of the voice and saw herself when she was three years old, staring back at her**_

"_**Let me introduce you..." The younger Zoya had taken her hand and pulled her towards the first table. The white sheet covering whatever was on it was pulled back by an invisible hand; she covered her mouth in shock when she saw who was under the sheet.**_

"_**That's my Aapi... you took her away from me..."**_ _**The younger Zoya had said through her sobs, she pulled Zoya to the next table and again, an invisible hand pulled away the sheet**_

"_**That's my Jeeju...you took him away too..." Zoya stared at the two bodies and began having a panic attack, the little Zoya ignored her discomfort and pulled her to the next table**_

"_**That's my best friend Arbaaz... he left me because of you..." She stared at her husband's body and walked up to it, letting go of the younger Zoya's hand in the process. She caressed Arbaaz's face and began to cry. His skin was cold and she didn't like it. She remembered the fairytales that she had heard as a child about how love conquered all and leant over to kiss her late husband on the forehead hoping that some miracle would happen when her lips touched his skin and that he would come back to life. Something stopped her before she could kiss his forehead though, the remaining bodies were not unveiled and she was scared and curious to know who lay under those sheets. As though someone had known of her curiosity, the fourth sheet was removed, unveiling a charred skeleton and from where Zoya was seated it looked like the being had died a painful death.**_

_**From the foot of Arbaaz's table the younger Zoya spoke up**_

"_**That's Ammi... she left because of me..." The elder Zoya stared at the charred remains of her mother and began to hyper ventilate. The young Zoya seemed unfazed by the sight of the various corpses, and such a thing disturbed her elder counterpart. The younger girl was now joined by a hooded figure, its dark cloak partially covering the small girl. She wanted to pull the younger her away from the hooded figure, because she knew exactly who it was, so she put on her bravest voice and face and spoke to the figure.**_

"_**Why are you here?"**_

_**A distorted, cold and somewhat creepy voice answered "To take what is due to me..." a skeletal hand then moved out from under the cloak and unveiled the fifth body. Zoya had stared at herself, lying on the table**_

"_**I've been hunting for you for a long time Zoya...but I guess I'll have to wait a little while longer... maybe take someone else in the mean time?"**_

_**At this point Asad had appeared, and the hooded figure of death had taken his hand and began guiding him away from her.**_

At this point she jerked awake drenched in sweat; she had fallen asleep in a foetal position on her bed. Something or someone was stoking her head, as though trying to calm her down. She welcomed the touch and then drifted back to sleep. Dilshad Ahmed Khan had stopped her soothing motions when she saw her son stand in the doorway, his arms wrapped around a crying Maahir.

Dilshad: "Asad? What happened?"

Asad: "He wants Zoya..."

Dilshad got off the bed and took the little boy, who had now fallen asleep and placed him, next to Zoya. The little guy moved closer to Zoya, who whilst asleep took him in her arms shielding him from the cruel world. Dilshad and Asad watched this from the doorway, when Dilshad spoke up

Dilshad: "Remember what you had told me? You told me that you accept Zoya...is it still true?"

Asad: "Jee Ammi...it's still true..."

Dilshad: "Even if she's pregnant with another man's child?"

Asad: "Jee Ammi..."

Dilshad: "Asad...it's time for you to step up, Zoya needs you and she can't do this alone..."

Asad: "Ammi whatever you decide I will agree with..."

Dilshad: "Asad I want you to marry Zoya..."

Asad: "Ammi... now? After everything that's happened?"

Dilshad: "Jee Asad. Zoya needs someone right now to pull her back from the abyss, she needs someone to comfort her before she spirals into depression and Maahir and the new baby need a father Asad. If Zoya continues to act like this, it could harm the baby... Asad if you don't pull Zoya back from the abyss now, you will lose her forever..."

Asad: "I will marry her Ammi... and I will be the best father to Maahir and the new baby... but when do you want the Nikaah to take place?"

Dilshad: "As soon as we reach Bhopal. I spoke to Esmerelda and we both agree that Zoya can't stay in New York with Arbaaz's death fresh in her memory. We also decided that you and Zoya should have a court marriage here, making the adoption process for Maahir a little easier. Asad we haven't spoken to Zoya about this yet and we don't know how she will take it. Please... for now, just be there for her..."

Asad: "I will Ammi..."

Siddiqui had returned from the graveyard and immediately his younger daughter rushed into his arms. Through her tears she told him about Arbaaz and how he was no more and Siddiqui cursed his bad luck that his daughter had married and he couldn't even bless her or her husband and now that she needed someone to steady her, her own father could not wipe her tears.

Humaira: "Abbu... the accident was staged... I heard one of Zoya's friends talk to a police officer... Abbu he said that Zoya would have died if Arbaaz didn't shield her from the impact..."

Siddiqui was holding a crying Humaira in his arms while sending out a silent prayer of thanks to his now late son in law. He had never met the man his daughter married, but went to his funeral nonetheless. He had seen his nephew Asad Ahmed Khan there, sitting between his brother-in-law Rashid and his other nephew Ayaan and he hid from all of them. He wondered why Rashid and Ayaan where there but then realised that Najma or Dilshad had probably told them what happened.

Humaira's sobs pulled his out of his thoughts and he continued listening to his younger daughter

Humaira: "Abbu... Abbu, someone did this! Someone wanted to kill her... Abbu...who would do such a thing?"

Siddiqui fixated on his daughter's words and only one name floated across his mind... Razia.

His wife had conveniently left for Bhopal the previous evening under the pretext that some relative of hers was ill and needed her assistance. Rashid and Ayaan had returned from the graveyard and were surprised to see a crying Humaira. Nikhat, Nuzat and Shireen had walked out of their rooms all oblivious to the drama which had unfolded. Siddiqui looked at Rashid, then at his crying daughter and spoke.

Siddiqui: "Rashid... I need to talk to you and Humaira alone..."

Ayaan: "but Mamu..."

Knowing that whoever knew about the Doll Factory incident all those years ago was not safe right now, Siddiqui didn't want to add anyone else to the body count

Siddiqui: "Alone... Ayaan, please take your Ammi and your sisters down for breakfast...we will join you shortly."

When they had left Siddiqui, turned to Rashid

Siddiqui: "Rashid... the accident was staged with the intent to kill Zoya..."

Rashid was stunned..._ 'Siddiqui knows Zoya? But How? She has never met him?'_

Siddiqui: "Rashid... listen carefully to whatever I am about to tell you, Rashid I don't have proof but I think that Razia had staged the accident..."

Rashid: "But what does Razia have against Arbaaz and Zoya..."

Humaira: "She wants to kill my sister... like she was supposed to... seventeen years ago..."

Rashid looked from father to daughter and the serious looks on their faces confirmed that this was no prank. Siddiqui continued when Rashid had not spoken

Siddiqui: "Rashid all those years ago, the woman's skeleton that you found in the factory was of my first wife, Zainub. Razia lured Zainub to the factory with my daughter Zoya and tried to kill them. Razia had killed Zainub and left her body there to frame you. Zoya survived the fire and I don't know why, but Razia spared her life. Now I think Razia tried to kill Zoya, but unfortunately Arbaaz died instead..."

Rashid: "Zoya is your daughter? She came to Bhopal looking for you?"  
Siddiqui: "Yes... but only a few people know this..."

Rashid: "Who knows besides you, me, Razia and Humaira?"

Humaira: "Ammi doesn't know that I know but I told Dilshad Ammi and Najma last night..."

Rashid: "Ya Allah! Asad..."

Siddiqui: "what about Asad?"

Rashid: "Asad is in love with Zoya..."

Humaira: "It gets worse... Zoya is pregnant with Arbaaz's child..."

Siddiqui, Rashid and Humaira sat silent for a few moments, until Siddiqui spoke up

Siddiqui: "I accept... I accept Asad as my son in law. But Rashid... do you accept my daughter Zoya?"

Rashid: "I already have... Right now if anyone will be able to save Zoya from Razia then its Asad..."

Siddiqui: "Rashid I am sorry for what I did to you..."

Rashid: "It doesn't matter now... now we have to work together to save my darling daughter in law. I'll run the idea of Asad and Zoya's Nikaah by Dilshad..."

Siddiqui: "Rashid... please don't tell Asad that I am Zoya's Abbu... until I am ready to tell him Asad hates me and I don't want his hatred to affect my daughter, please ask Dilshad to do the same..."

Rashid: "Sure thing... I won't say anything. But Siddiqui... How will you tell Zoya?"

Siddiqui: "I'll tell her but when she is ready for it... any little thing can send her over the edge right now, all this stress is not good for the baby and I don't want to lose her again..."

Rashid: "You won't... not if I have anything to do with it..."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

It was an eerie silence that had taken up a seemingly permanent residence in the Faarouqui Penthouse. The string of mourners was now replaced with concerned friends and family, all with the same questions:

'_How is Zoya?... Is she eating? Has she said anything?'_ The news of Arbaaz's death had spread rapidly amongst the Upper East Siders which resulted in many of them flocking to the Faarouqui Apartment to comfort the recently widowed Zoya. When they had heard of the pregnancy, their sympathy had grown. Their own was hurt, their own was targeted and they acted with a vengeance apprehending the offending driver and using every means possible to extract the truth from him. All he said was that he received a package on his doorstep, it was a box filled with cash and a picture of his mark, a picture of Zoya. The moment he picked the box up, his cell phone had rung and when he answered a female had told him that IF he killed Zoya then he would be paid handsomely and what was in the box was a down payment. Since the call was from a burn phone there was no way that NYPD's finest could trace it leaving them with a dead end, so they did what they could and closed the investigation, letting the low life that ruined Zoya's happiness rot in jail for his deeds.

Dilshad Ahmed Khan felt that Zoya should come back with them to Bhopal, an idea she had run by Esmerelda and Isabella. Both seemed sceptical at first but later agreed because a change of scenery might help Zoya overcome her grief which seemed to magnify with each passing moment that she spent in the home she shared with her husband. Weeks had passed since the accident and Zoya had not yet said a word, respond to a hug or cry. She seemed cold, distant... the vibrant girl had retreated into a world of darkness, becoming colder, detached. She was losing herself in her depression. Many matriarchs from the prominent Upper East Side families had approached Dilshad constantly, all worried about Zoya's health and the health of her unborn. These ladies had watched Zoya grow into the vibrant bubbly person and therefore could not come to terms with this devastated Zoya that took her place.

Dilshad had learned from Esmerelda that it was with the help of these people that Zeenat and Anwar had found and adopted Zoya, that these people helped raise Zoya in therefore they were so attached to her. They had understood that Zoya needed a change of scenery but to them the thought of letting Zoya go was akin to taking a loved one of life support, it was unpleasant but it meant that she was going to a better place. Questions of concern were raised about Maahir and the unborn baby; all were certain that in Zoya's depressed state she would not be able to care for her charges and even though she had the support system of Dilshad, Esmerelda, Najma and Isabella one day the children would need a father and the ladies had reached a consensus, Asad Ahmed Khan would be perfect.

Maahir Faarouqui had little life experience, but he knew sadness when it was in front of him. At first no one would take him to his uncle Arbaaz when his arms stretched out for him, then when he wanted to speak with his uncle Arbaaz over the phone no one had let him the only thing they had let him do was sit with his aunty Zoya. His aunty Zoya didn't play with him anymore, she didn't laugh and she didn't smile, she was sad and cried when she thought he couldn't see. Maahir had known that it was because his uncle Arbaaz wasn't there but being a baby he neither could confirm his discovery nor comfort his aunt. So what he did instead was cuddle her whenever he could. Her hugs were now reserved only for him and it seems so was her time, he liked the attention but wanted his aunty to smile again.

Zoya was sitting with Maahir in her arms, laptop stretched out in front of her. One of her many video diaries filled the screen. The on screen Zoya was dressed in her bridal finery, a red lehenga, adorned with Jewellery and a smile on her face. Facing the camera the bride had spoken to the viewer, her nephew Maahir

Zoya: "Hey Maahi... today your Aapi is getting married but don't get all sad because I'm not going far... I'll always be near to you and will always be there for you... Maahi, being in love is the world's greatest feeling... before I thought that I would never fall in love but when I did... it was amazing, then I lost my love and that devastated me until my best friend came along and helped me build my life again. Most girls are fortunate to become friends with their Husband but I'm lucky enough to find my husband in my best friend..."

Anwar Faarouqui was ready to take the bride downstairs and even though he was still recovering from surgery, he looked happy... happy at the fact that the girl he loved like a daughter was getting married. So without warning, he snatched the camera from the bride and spoke to the viewer.

Anwar: "Hey Maahi! Don't let your Aapi's melodramatic habits influence you; maybe we should have warned your uncle Arbaaz about how melodramatic the women in our family are..."

He looked at Zoya and smiled

Anwar: "and I don't know about whether your Aapi will be a good wife, but I do know that she is the best daughter..."

At this the on screen Zoya began tearing up and took her Jeeju into a big hug and the scene changes to a grand wedding hall, faces of the members of every prominent Upper East Side family had flickered across the screen. The Nikaah had been completed and the reception (or Walima) was taking place, Zoya and Arbaaz's happy faces had filled the screen, laughter and merriment ringing throughout the venue.

Dilshad Ahmed Khan was watching Zoya carefully; the girl was staring at her late husband's image whenever he flashed across the screen, she teared up remembering that he wasn't there but would not cry in front of her nephew. Dilshad had already spoken to Asad and had gained his consent, now all she had to do was convince Zoya

Zoya had just packed away her laptop, she pulled Maahir close and took comfort in the young Faarouqui's embrace before she put him down for his nap. _'Maahir is lucky... He doesn't remember who he lost; I can't do this on my own... Arbaaz I need you... Please come back...'_ A silent tear trickled down her face but before she could extend her hand to wipe it, another hand had beaten her to it. Zoya looked at the owner of the hand and began to cry. Seeing her best friend in such a state had caused Najma to cry as well so she took her friend in for a consoling hug each letting their tears flow. Najma had agreed with her mother's decision to get Zoya married to Asad but only after eliciting a promise from her emotionally challenged brother did she give her blessing for the union

*Flashback- a few days ago*

Najma was hiding behind a pillar watching her mother walk out of her brother's room. She had been eaves dropping on their conversation and could not believe that her mother and brother were already planning on getting Zoya remarried...to Asad of all people! Najma loved her brother but his ability to hurt Zoya was as great as his ability to love her. He was an angry young man in every sense and whether he loved Zoya or not was something Najma didn't care about at this moment, all she cared about was her best friend's happiness so she immediately walked into her brother's room to have a much needed chat with him.

Najma: "Bhaijaan we need to talk..."

Asad: "Jee Tamatar... Tell me"

Najma: "Bhaijaan, I am here not as your sister but as Zoya's friend... She's been through enough please don't hurt her any further..."

Asad: "Najma, I love Zoya and I wouldn't dream of hurting her..."

Najma: "You wouldn't dream of it Bhaijaan but we both know that you hurt her whether you intend to or not and I refuse to put my best friend through anymore heartache, she's been through enough."

Asad: "Najma I've learnt my lesson... I won't hurt her again... You have my word..."

Najma: "Your words mean nothing to me Bhaijaan... you continued to hurt her, accused her falsely, belittled and demeaned her yet you never had the courage to apologise to her. You claim to love her but have you ever told her? If hurting her is how you love her Bhaijaan, then I am totally against this union... I will never allow you to marry Zoya"

Asad: "Najma... I love Zoya and can't live without her...but as much as I love her, your blessing means the world to me, please don't object to this union... Please, If not for my sake, then for Maahir and Zoya's unborn child's sake... Don't let them grow up without a father..."

Najma: "I will accept this union on one condition..."

Asad: "what condition?"

Najma took Asad's hand in hers, and then placed his hand on her head, telling her brother that she wanted him to take an oath on her life

Najma: " Promise me Bhaijaan, Promise me that you will always protect Zoya, that you will always stand between her and harm and that you will do everything in your power to keep her happy... Promise me..."

The gravity of the promise that Najma was asking him to make showed Asad the seriousness of his sister's love and friendship to Zoya. He knew that IF he ever broke this promise, then he will see the deceased face of the girl whose head his hand was resting on. But Asad Ahmed Khan had no intention of ever breaking this promise so with a clear voice he spoke

Asad:"I promise... I promise to keep Zoya safe and happy, that I will love her for the rest of my life and will never give her an opportunity to ever doubt my love for her."

*End Flashback*

After eliciting the vow from her brother, Najma began looking for opportunities to take the proposal to Zoya and judging from the way her mother had taken to constantly hovering around Zoya, her mother had intended to discuss the proposal as well.

Najma extracted her friend from her arms, then wiped her tears along with Zoya's before she spoke...

Najma: "Zoya... I need to tell you something..."

Zoya: "Tell me Tamatar... "

Najma: "Zoya you know that I love you and will always have your best interests at heart so please don't say no..."

Zoya: "what's the matter Najma?"

Najma: " Zoya please... Please consider a remarriage... If not for your sake, then for Maahir and your unborn baby's sake... They will need a father; no matter what you say Zoya and no matter how capable you think you are of raising them on your own... You need help; you need someone to be there for you..."

Zoya: "Najma... I don't need a husband to take care of my children... Your Ammi managed to raise both you and your brother all on her own... In Bhopal's conservative society of all places, so why can't I do the same in New York?"

Najma: "Zoya the difference between what Ammi had done and what you are doing is that Ammi was and is still married to my father, they have separated but not officially or traditionally divorced...even though my Abbu did not take care of us in any way the fact that he was still married to my Ammi, Asad and I were able to know who our father is. Zoya you can't raise the children on your own, one day they will need a father... Please, please, please... Consider a second marriage..."

Zoya: "Najma I'll consider it... But first I need to do my duty towards Arbaaz... I need to mourn my husband... After that... Whatever you say I will agree to..."

Najma: "Thank you Zoya... Thank you! Don't get angry with me but I already have a proposal for you..."

Zoya: "who? Does he know the circumstances under which I will have to marry him?"

Najma: "Yes... He knows and he fully accepts you and the children..."

Zoya: "well... Who is he?"

Najma: "Asad Bhaijaan..."

Zoya had stiffened when she heard Asad's name, her expression became stoic and Najma began to worry

Zoya: "I will consider it... But I will need to talk to Asad..."

Najma: "sure... Anything you want..."

The flights from New York to London and then from London to India where exhausting. Now standing in Delhi's airport Humaira Siddiqui was just relieved to be back on her home soil. Relieved not because she had longed for the comfort of her home, but relieved because she could finally get justice for her sister. _'Ammi may have escaped punishment in the states, but not here. This had gone on long enough and I swear that I will get justice for Zoya and her Ammi, even if it means hurting my own mother...'_

Humaira had looked behind her to see her Abbu and her Mamujaan animatedly discussing something. She was aware of what the topic of their conversation was, but her fiancée, future Mother in Law and Sisters in Law had no clue. They were all surprised to see her Abbu act so warmly around Rashid that they had entered into a stunned silence, merely watching and not commenting.

Rashid Mamu had spoken to Dilshad Ammi before they had left New York and when both discovered that they had the same intention of getting Zoya remarried and that the groom be Asad they were over joyed. Dilshad and Siddiqui had fully accepted the union and when news of Asad's acceptance had reached the Father's of the bride and groom they had, very unexpectedly, begun planning the wedding of their children, they had spent the entire journey, next to each other planning the wedding and expressing their desires about how they want their children to be married. Humaira could not help but smile at them while the debated over colour scheme, venue, caterers, budget and other wedding details. Wedding planning was a woman's forte but the father's were so happy that their children were to marry that they wanted to make everything perfect.

_'Well first we'll get Zoya and Asad Bhaijaan married then Ayaan and I will marry... OMG I can't believe that I never realised this before but siblings will wed siblings! Zoya and I will be both sisters and sisters in law!' _Humaira became very excited at the thought that she almost walked over to her uncle and father to help them with wedding details but something stopped her cold in her tracks, her smile faltered and excitement died down when she realised _'Zoya hasn't consented yet..._**'** So she rushed to her father and uncle to tell them her latest realisation but the postures of her cousins, fiancée and aunt clearly indicated that they were eavesdropping, thinking that the wedding details were for Ayaan and Humaira,_'luckily they haven't mentioned any names yet...'_ They had arrived at the gate of their house and this was enough for both her Abbu and her Mamujaan to stop their excited planning and remember that they still had to stop the wicked witch before the princess could have her fairytale wedding. They knew that if they discussed wedding details in this house then her Ammi will somehow know what they are planning and will try to put a stop to it. So when the door opened and they had all entered their home, Rashid and Siddiqui went back to hating each other, a necessary act they needed to keep up to keep Razia in the dark until they had obtained proof against her.

Zoya had walked out of her room after her chat with Najma and headed straight for Asad's room. She walked in, as usual without knocking, and was greeted with the sight a bare chested Asad Ahmed Khan

Zoya: "Mr. Khan... I need to talk to you... Please put on a shirt..."

Asad deliberately took his time while looking for a shirt, just to give her a longer look at his body.

Once clothed, he turned to face the woman he loves and soon to be wife.

Asad: "Tell me Zoya...What do you need to talk about?"

Zoya: "Najma has approached me with a request..."

Asad: "And that request is?"

Zoya: "She wants me to get married... To you..."

Asad: "And... What do you want?"

Zoya: "It's not about what I want... my children need a father even if I don't need a husband..."

Asad:"So... Do you agree?"

Zoya: "I agree... But let me make this clear at this moment in time my children are priority, I am doing this for them so don't ever think that after everything that you put me through my marriage to you is because I love you in this moment, Right now I don't know what to feel so I ask that you give me time to cope. For the time being I will be your wife in name only until I am comfortable enough to extend our relation, so do you agree?"

Asad: "I agree... Zoya I've been wrong about you so many times that for once I want to do the right thing, I love you Zoya and even though you don't feel the same way now, I'll wait for the day when you reciprocate my love... Zoya I know that you loved me at one stage and I also know that deep down you still love me and until you are comfortable I won't force you to give me the rights of being your husband."

Zoya: "Thank You Asad... Thank You for understanding..."

Asad: "Umm... Maahir..."

Zoya: "What about Maahir?"

Asad:"The adoption?"

Zoya: "My lawyers will take care of it..."

True to her word, Zoya's lawyers had arrived the next day, she spoke to them for some time making everyone curious about what was being said. Najma and Asad had conveyed to their mother that Zoya had accepted this union. Zoya and her team of lawyers exited the conference room and decided to pass their verdict.

Lawyer 1: "Mr Asad Ahmed Khan, it has been brought to our attention that you wish not only to marry our client, Zoya Faarouqui but also accept her adopted Nephew and the child she carries from her marriage to Arbaaz Omar?"

Asad: "Yes... This is correct. I wish to marry Zoya and I fully accept Maahir and the new baby as my own..."

Lawyer 2: "Mr Khan that is fine, but there are complications..."

Dilshad: "What complications?"

Lawyer 1: "The estate of Mr Arbaaz Omar has been dissolved and the heirs have been paid their due, but the company inherited by Mr. Maahir Faarouqui and the unborn child needs to be managed until they are of age, Ms Zoya Faarouqui is the majority shareholder in the company as well as the sole owner of her own company, both these empires require her attention and this will be difficult to manage if Ms Faarouqui has to live with you in Bhopal."

Asad: "Merge our companies, form a conglomerate it will make everything easier after we are married..."

The lawyers looked to Zoya for the go ahead; she contemplated Asad's idea and the spoke to her lawyers

Zoya: "Consult with our financial advisors then draw up the paper work..."

Lawyer 1 & 2 (in union): "sure thing Ms. Faarouqui"

Lawyer 1: "Mr Khan and Ms. Faarouqui if you wish, you may sign both the adoption papers and the marriage documents now so that they can be submitted to the court and the Indian Embassy by the afternoon."

Asad and Zoya exchanged a look and shared a nod of understanding.

They both approached the lawyers, who had taken out the required documents. In the presence of Isabella, Esmerelda, Najma and Dilshad, Asad and Zoya had signed the required documents and afterwards Isabella and Esmerelda had signed as witnesses. The lawyers left, conveying their congratulations to the legally married couple, and headed to City Hall and the Indian Embassy to complete the necessary formalities on behalf of their client.

After the ding of the elevator had sounded, it finally struck Asad that he was now a married man, just by signing a few documents he had now made his love his wife, making her his forever and he could not be happier. His sister squealed with delight and took Zoya into a giant hug; Esmerelda had hugged Dilshad while Isabella congratulated the newly married couple.

Dilshad had walked over to Asad and Zoya and joined their hands in hers

Dilshad: "Now... the Nikaah, a court marriage is fine but I want to see my son married with all the rituals performed, so should we start preparing?"

Asad: "Ammi... I think we should wait until we return to Bhopal, then we can plan the Nikaah"

Zoya: "Phuphi I agree with Asad..."

Dilshad: "Okay, Okay whatever you want... And Zoya you can call me Ammi now..."

Zoya: "Jee ...Ammi"

Dilshad smiled at this and immediately left to call Rashid and Siddiqui and tell them about the latest development, Najma and Isabella had gone off in search of Maahir leaving Asad and Zoya alone with Esmerelda

Esmerelda: "You hurt my little girl Asad and you will be in for a world of pain..."

Asad: "I learnt my lesson the last time, I will never hurt her again...I promise"

Esmerelda: "Good... Now Zoya, what about the penthouse?"

Zoya: "Whatever property I own in America will remain in my ownership, you and Isabella can live here for as long as you like and have complete and unrestricted access to the Hamptons home..."

Esmerelda: "Thank you Zoya..."

Zoya: "Don't mention it... Also I am appointing Isabella as my proxy here in America, once the empires are merged she can run my offices here in New York"

Esmerelda smiled at this and took Asad and Zoya in for a hug, which they returned happily, the elderly Latino was happy to see her charge being accepted by such a loving family.

After a few weeks, the Ahmed Khans, Maahir and Zoya in tow had returned to Bhopal. Bhopal, the city of lakes, was just as Zoya remembered. She felt at peace here but the city had given her both pain and happiness, it had taken away from her just as much as it had given her. Zoya stood in the doorway of Khan Villa and thought about what she had gone through the last time she was in this City.

'I will only return to Bhopal if the Almighty wants me to...' She had told this to Arbaaz the day he had comforted her in Central Park and her mind had drifted to her former husband, her memories of Arbaaz haunting her...His arms around her, his fragrance, his smile, his laugh were circling through her thoughts and when the memories became too difficult for her to handle, she began to cry silently. Dilshad had noticed her daughter in law' tears and wiped them before taking her into a motherly hug. The mother in law- Daughter in law duo was joined by Asad, Najma and Maahir. The warm embrace of her new family made Zoya realise that clearly the Almighty wants her to be here and become a part of this family 'that's probably why He had taken away everyone else' she thought while she hugged her family back with all her might. Once inside the Khan mansion, she began walking towards the guest room out of habit, but Maahir's chuckle had forced her to stop. She turned around and began to tear up; Asad had Maahir in his arms and was peppering the little boy's face with kisses, his stubble tickling Maahir in the process. It was adorable, the little boy's eyes widened as he took in the surroundings of his new home. At first he was scared, but then relaxed when he saw Najma, Dilshad and Zoya smile at him he clapped his hands together in excitement and looked at his family, he knew it in his heart...that he was home.

Humaira was going to be an aunt once again. She had never met her nephew Maahir and so she became restless. She wanted nothing more than to run to her elder sister and cry in her arms, hug her, gossip with her, be spoilt and protected by her. She was always jealous of Nuzat because she had seen the way her elder sister Nikhat had cared for her and being raised as an only child, Humaira longed for a sibling and now that she had found her elder sibling, the distance between them was torture. They were in the same city, a part of the same family yet they could not meet.

'_Now I know how Ayaan felt when he couldn't meet Asad Bhaijaan... or is it Asad Jeeju? Whatever When I see him I'll ask him, how he wants to e addressed by his sister in law... after all I am going to be his wife's sister and his brother's wife...'_

She had smiled giddily and this was caught by her Mamujaan, Rashid walked up to Humaira, knowing well what his niece and future daughter in law had been thinking about

Rashid: "How about we go meet her... this way I can see my first Grandson and you can be with your sister..."

Humaira: "but Mamu... how will we just go there? I know Dilshad Ammi and Najma know the truth, but Asad Bhaijaan? He won't like it..."

Rashid: "Well then we create a reason for visiting that Asad will have to accept..."

At this point, Ayaan had walked by, engrossed with his phone. Rashid had spotted him, turned to Humaira and said

Rashid: "We wanted a reason and there it is..."

Turning to Ayaan he called out

Rashid: "Ayaan! Find Nikhat and Nuzat, I am taking all of you somewhere..."

Ayaan: "Sure Abbu... but where are we going?"

Rashid: "It's a surprise... now go find your sisters, Humaira and I will wait in the car."

Humaira: "Mamujaan, I need to get a few things... can I meet you at the car?"

Rashid: "Sure... I'll go tell the driver to get the car out, I'll drive today."

Ayaan had set off immediately in search of his sisters and it didn't take long to find them, both were in their room, Nikhat was watching some TV serial while Nuzat was reading a book. After announcing that their father was taking them somewhere, both girls dropped what they were doing and curiously followed their elder brother. When they had piled into the car, the questions had began

Nuzat: "Abbu where are we going?"

Ayaan: "Abbu why not take the driver?"

Nikhat: "Abbu what's going on?"

Rashid and Humaira shared a look and both began smiling.

Rashid: "Patience my children, I didn't take the driver because I don't want anyone else to know where we are going..."

The rest of the journey was spent with Nuzat and Ayaan trying to trick their Abbu into disclosing their destination, while Nikhat had taken to observing Humaira. Nikhat was close to her cousin and regarded her as a younger sister and even though the younger girl had treated Nikhat like an older sibling, Nikhat could see in Humaira's eyes the longing for an elder sibling now this longing seemed to have disappeared and replaced with excitement, an excitement Nikhat could only label as being the excitement of meeting a long lost family member. Nikhat was happy that her cousin had finally got what she had wished for and silently prayed to the Almighty that Humaira's smile never falters. Once her prayer had ceased, the car had halted. Nikhat Nuzat and Ayaan had exited the car, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Their father had taken them to Khan Villa, the home of their brother Asad and sister Najma. It was not as though the siblings had never been to Asad's home before, Ayaan had snuck in through the window many times, but this was the first time that his sisters Nikhat and Nuzat will step inside along with Humaira and his Abbu. Knowing the relationship between their eldest brother and their father caused Rashid's children to worry. Rashid had walked up to the door, Humaira standing next to him and his children behind him. He rang the door bell and waited. Almost immediately the door swung open, revealing his eldest daughter Najma. Najma was just a few months older than Nikhat, yet Rashid had not spent as much time with her as he did with his other children. From all his children, Najma was the one who he had known the least about but that all changed because of Zoya as through their love for Zoya did father and daughter become closer. Najma welcomed them inside; her mother was sitting in the lounge on the phone with some relative, while Asad was seated opposite his mother with his back facing the guests was engrossed in playing with his son Maahir.

Rashid caught sight of Asad playing with the little boy and his eyes welled up. Asad had assumed his role as Maahir's father very quickly, putting his fears aside in order to give his son a better future. Maahir had spotted new faces over his daddy's shoulder and began giggling, Asad turned around to see what was causing his son's happiness and his face fell. Asad Ahmed Khan had stood up, his son wrapped protectively in his arms, facing the man he despised yet it was the same man whose blood he shared, his father Rashid Ahmed Khan.

Ayaan stepped out from behind his father and walked over to his brother and took him in a big hug. His sisters followed and eventually all the Ahmed Khan children were in a huge embrace, squishing an excited Maahir Faarouqui in the middle. When they broke apart Ayaan had spoken first.

Ayaan: "So Bhaijaan, who's the little guy?"

Asad: "Ayaan, Nikhat, Nuzat...meet my son... Maahir"

Nikhat, Nuzat and Ayaan stared at Asad, each one drawing their own conclusions about what exactly happened. So while they were busy standing there dumbfounded, Humaira walked over to Asad and took the little boy from his arms, Najma, Dilshad and Rashid had smiled at this, knowing very well what relation Humaira shared with Maahir. Humaira peppered his chubby face with kisses, and cuddled him endlessly. Once again Ayaan spoke first

Ayaan: "But Bhaijaan... Maahir is Zoya's..."

But before Asad could answer, someone had beaten him to it. From the staircase, Zoya had spoken

Zoya: "Yes Ayaan, Maahir is my son...but now he is also Asad's"

Ayaan's face spiralled further into confusion causing Dilshad, Rashid, Najma, Humaira and Asad to laugh at his comical expression

Dilshad: "Ayaan, Nikhat, Nuzat meet your sister in law Zoya."

Ayaan was the first to rush over and take his sister in law into a hug; he was followed by Nikhat and then Nuzat. Rashid and Dilshad stood watching this while Najma was busy introducing Humaira to Maahir. Asad however was livid, Rashid Ahmed Khan was in his home and he did not want the man's cursed shadow anywhere near his son Maahir, he was about to ask him to leave and never come back when his mother gave him a stern look, shutting him up instantly. So sucking it up, he walked over to his wife, who had broken away from the hug his siblings had given her, and placed an arm around her waist.

Rashid: "So now that the court marriage is over, when are you two planning the Nikaah?"

Zoya: "Abbu Asad wanted his siblings to be there plus, Ammi wants this to be a grand affair, so I think we need some time to prepare."

Rashid walked over and placed a Kiss on Zoya's forehead, he loved this girl like he would a daughter and he was elated that she was now his daughter in law. Humaira wanted to spend time getting to know her sister, so she handed Maahir over to Asad and she, along with Nikhat, Nuzat and Najma began discussing weddings, the latest designer dresses and all other girly details that bored Asad and Ayaan. The Ahmed Khan brothers took Maahir and were busy playing with him, cooing over him and kissing him whenever he did something extremely adorable. Asad was sitting on the floor in his designer three piece suit but he didn't care, the moment Maahir crawled over to him he felt like the proudest parent in the world.

Rashid was watching his son and grandson and spoke to Dilshad

Rashid: "It feels nice, having all my children together..."

Dilshad: "It really does..."

The girls who were chatting some distance away broke out into loud giggles, clearly Nikhat, Nuzat and Humaira were enjoying Zoya's company because Rashid had never seen Nikhat, Nuzat or Humaira for that matter laugh so openly and freely.

Rashid: "Dilshad when is Zoya's due date?"

Dilshad: "At the moment she is only two months pregnant, she just lost her husband but still she finds it in herself to spread happiness wherever she goes..."

Rashid: "Dilshad... I can't wait..."

Dilshad: "Wait for what?"

Rashid: "The birth of my second grandchild... seeing my sons coo over my grandson makes me want to give Zoya the world, she has given me the greatest joy and I wish to give her something in return"

Dilshad: "Rashid that's not necessary..."

Rashid: "Yes Dilshad it is... The moment I get home I am going to ask Ammi for the Ancestral Jewels, they are supposed to go to the wife of my eldest son, so now it is time they go to their rightful owner."

Dilshad: "Rashid... What about Shireen? What will she think?"  
Rashid: "Shireen will have to accept it; it is tradition for those Jewels to go to the eldest daughter in law, which is Zoya. Only Zoya has a right to those Jewels"

Asad had heard his father talk so lovingly about his wife and child and he couldn't help but smile. His father's approval of his wife meant a lot to Asad, even if he didn't show it and now that his father had fully accepted Zoya and Maahir Asad could see that maybe he was wrong about his father. Maahir was crawling towards Dilshad and Rashid and was immediately picked up by his grandfather and peppered with kisses. Both Dilshad and Rashid began cooing over him like proud grandparents and Asad's heart began to swell, he and Ayaan left the grandparents alone with their first grandchild and joined the girls who had moved their conversation to the garden.

After sometime Humaira had walked back into the house. She needed to talk to Dilshad Ammi and Rashid Mamujaan immediately.

Humaira: "Dilshad Ammi, Mamu... I want to tell Zoya that I am her sister..."

Rashid and Dilshad immediately stood up, Rashid walked over and closed the door leading to the garden, and he then pulled Humaira inside so they could talk without being overheard

Rashid: "Humaira you can't..."

Humaira: "Why can't I... Zoya is my sister and she has every right to know..."

Dilshad: "Humaira it's not about whether or not Zoya should know or not, it's about how Zoya will take it."

Humaira: "Dilshad Ammi, Zoya is fine..."

Dilshad: "No Humaira... Zoya is not fine. She just lost her husband and has been through one traumatic experience after another, she may put on a smile and fool the world but inside she is falling apart. Right now anything can send her over the edge, the only things keeping her sane are Maahir and the new baby, Humaira if Zoya comes to know that you are her sister before she is mentally ready to accept it, then it could be disastrous both for her and the baby... Such news could set her over the edge, because if we tell her that you are her sister she will want to know what happened to her mother and it is not the right time to reveal that to her...She just lost Arbaaz, give her some time to digest one shock before giving her another."

Humaira: "You are right Dilshad Ammi... But I want to spend time with my sister; I want her to know that she has a little sister who needs her and loves her...that her Abbu is waiting for her, that he loves her and wants to give her all the happiness in the world. Dilshad Ammi, I know that my Abbu has said and done some things that he regrets and he still needs time before he can forgive himself and face you but I know that he would want Zoya to have this..."

She then reached into her handbag and extracted a velvet case, with _HW_ emblazoned on the cover. She opened the lid and revealed the most exquisite of Harry Winston's creations, the padparadscha and diamond necklace*. The pink Sapphires were exquisitely set in platinum and littered with Diamonds making it apart of every girl's fantasy,

Humaira: "When Abbu found out that his daughter was alive and in New York, he told me about it and both of us went and picked this out for her... it's something small just to say that we love and care about her... could you please give it to her?"

Dilshad: "Of course I will Humaira..."

Humaira leapt forward and took the Ahmed Khan Matriarch into a tearful hug, while repeatedly saying her thanks. Dilshad Ahmed Khan's hug was warm and motherly, the way Humaira imagined her mother's hugs should feel. Dilshad Ahmed Khan had not known it, but she became a mother figure to both daughters of Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui.

* The necklace is the same necklace that Blair Waldorf had worn in Gossip Girl Season 4 Episode 2, _Double Identity._


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING:** This chapter has some strong language, reader discretion in advised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER 14

It was nearly nightfall when Rashid returned with the children, Siddiqui was pretending to be engrossed in the evening newspaper. He was actually waiting for their arrival; he wanted to hear all about Zoya and Maahir and whether Dilshad will give the necklace to Zoya. Once they had arrived, he wanted nothing more than to pull his younger daughter aside so she could tell him everything about Zoya and Maahir but his wife's presence in the lounge had stopped him. Shireen had called everyone for dinner and at the dinner table the children were busy chatting about their day and bursting into fits of giggles about something or the other that had happened. Rashid was busy talking to his mother while Shireen and Razia were eavesdropping on their conversation. He ignored the adult's conversation and was busy listening to the children. Nikhat was animatedly talking about something or the other that Zoya had said and done, while Nuzat was sparkly eyed talking about Zoya's fashion sense, Ayaan on the other hand was appreciating Zoya's sense of humour and her poetry, while Humaira was praising her sister's beauty. Humaira began wondering where exactly she had heard Zoya's voice before but brushed it aside the moment the heart the clattering of utensils and the raised voice of her Mumani Shireen.

The moment Rashid Ahmed Khan had seen his mother, he rushed over to her to tell her about his eldest son's marriage and his first grandchild Maahir.

Rashid: "Ammi, I want you to take out the Ancestral Jewels their rightful owner has finally arrived..."

Badi Bi: "But Rashid, those Jewels are meant for the eldest daughter in law..."

The moment those words left Badi Bi's mouth Shireen and Razia became elated, each thinking that the Ancestral Jewellery was about to be given to Humaira.

Rashid: "Yes Ammi, the eldest daughter in law of our family has arrived... Asad has gotten married and I wish to follow our family's tradition and pass on those Jewels."

Shireen and Razia were shocked at first but their shock had escalated into rage very quickly. Shireen had thrown down her utensils and stood up

Shireen: "What! How can you give Asad's wife those Jewels!"

Razia: "Shireen is right, Asad's wife has no right over them...they belong to Humaira."

Rashid: "They do not... they belong to the wife of my eldest son..."

Razia: "But Asad does not consider you to be his father, and you have cut ties with Dilshad and her children and by doing so they have NO right to this family..."

Shireen: "Rashid those Jewels belong to Ayaan's wife, Asad rejected you as his father so rightfully Ayaan should get his share..."

Badi Bi: "Absolutely not! No matter what happened Asad is still Rashid's first born and this is our family's tradition... whether Asad and Rashid like it or not, this tradition will not be broken..."

Shireen: "I knew it! The moment it comes to Dilshad and her children you will deprive my children of their rights..."

Ayaan, Nikhat and Nuzat were shocked at their mother's outburst; the events of today had given them a better understanding of their father's first family. On one hand Dilshad Ahmed Khan was kind hearted enough to not differentiate between them and treated all of them equally on the other their mother was differentiating between the children. This enraged Ayaan, Nikhat and Nuzat as Najma and Asad were their siblings and they deserved their rights, just because their father had made a mistake Asad and Najma should not be punished for it.

Razia smiles evilly at Shireen's small mindedness. The woman used to fall easily into Razia's traps, all she had to do was wind Shireen up and then sit back and watch the drama unfold. Ayaan, Nikhat and Nuzat all were bursting to say something but their mother's glare had shut them up. Badi Bi and Rashid were trying to make Shireen see reason to no avail. Razia was happy, the kind of happiness that one gets when victory is within their grasp, but like those people Razia had made a fatal mistake, she celebrated a victory before she knew who the other players were because when something this valuable is at hand, new players will emerge and steal victory from under another's nose. This is exactly what happened, while Razia was mentally celebrating her almost victory, her own daughter had turned the tables on her. Humaira could not control her anger anymore, so she stood up and announced loudly

Humaira: "I don't want it..."

All eyes were on her, her mother was threatening her with her eyes, commanding her to sit down, Shireen was confused while Badi Bi was just plain curious.

Humaira: "...even if I wanted the Jewels Zoya will always have more right to them because Zoya is elder to me in every sense... both by blood and by marriage."

Siddiqui smiles inwardly at his daughter's words, while Rashid is happy that Humaira wants to do right by her sister. Ayaan Nikhat and Nuzat are unsure of the real reason why Humaira is doing this but because she is taking their Bhaijaan's side, they support her.

Shireen stares at Humaira for a moment, wondering what on earth Humaira could have meant. Shireen was confused, firstly she did not know Asad's wife and was even surer that Humaira couldn't possibly give up her rights for a stranger.

Badi Bi was focusing on Humaira's words _'By Blood and by Marriage' _she turned to Razia and smirked, having figured out exactly who Asad's wife was. Razia had told her of Siddiqui first wife and child long before and Badi Bi was happy that now the girl was getting her rights while bringing happiness into the Ahmed Khan family.

Razia stared at her daughter, utterly gobsmacked. The implications of Humaira's words had sunk in the moment Badi Bi smirked at her..._ 'Zoya? Zoya is Asad's wife? How can this be? I paid the guy to kill her? What is this girl made of that even death doesn't want to take her away?'_ She locked eyes with her daughter asking her telepathically _'What on earth are you doing?'_ her daughter stared back as though saying _'Righting the wrongs that you have committed'_ Humaira then gave one last look at the occupants of the dinner table and left. Razia stared at her retreating figure and pondered the new opponent she had found in her own daughter..._ 'Humaira can't possibly know the truth...She's probably taking Asad's side because of Ayaan, that's probably what she meant when she spoke about blood... but still What is this girl up to?'_ Razia Siddiqui was worried, she left the table soon after and pulled out her cell phone, it was time to call back her trusty partner in crime, and if she was correct Billo Rani had a score to settle with Zoya

Siddiqui had waited for a few moments before he went after his daughter. His wife was curious about Humaira's actions and they couldn't risk Razia finding out that Humaira knew the dirty family secret. Razia fortunately (or unfortunately) was engrossed with a conversation with Shireen. His simple minded step sister was a smoking gun; she may never understand what's going on but was the perfect weapon used mostly by his wife to get what she wants.

Ayaan, Nikhat and Nuzat were talking with their father, clearly the Ahmed Khan's were smitten with Zoya and this made Siddiqui envious of them. He longed to meet his daughter but had to keep his distance for now because he feared for her safety.

His younger daughter was determined to get his eldest daughter her rights, but in her forage to do good she might end up unintentionally harming somebody. Her mother was an experienced hand at deception, betrayal, lies and manipulation. Humaira was playing with fire and if she was going up against her mother then someone was going to get burned. He walked into his daughter's room and smiled when he saw her pacing with frustration, muttering her annoyances in what she knew was in no way a whisper.  
Humaira: "who do they think they are? How can they think that I'll accept the Jewels? Only Zoya has a right to those Jewels... I won't take them... Ammi will just have to accept it... Yes Ammi will have to accept it."  
She stopped her rant when she saw her father in the door way, silently laughing at his daughter's adorable tirade.  
Siddiqui: "You know... Sometimes you act so much like Zainub that I forget that you're Razia's daughter..."  
Humaira: "Zainub Ammi used to do this to?"  
Siddiqui: "Yes... All the time, she used to pace like this whenever I was late... I wonder if Zoya does this as well."  
Humaira: "I'm sure she does... Why don't you ask Dilshad Ammi! Zoya's been living with them for a while now so Dilshad Ammi will know... And I'm sure it she will be happy to tell you all about Zoya! Why don't you ask her?"  
Siddiqui: "I can't face her Humaira... I just can't..."  
Humaira:" Abbu... Dilshad Ammi has already forgiven you..."  
Siddiqui: "I still can't face her..."  
Humaira: "Abbu... You need to move past this, this is the only way to bridge the gap between father and daughter, Dilshad Ammi can help you get closer to Zoya"  
Siddiqui: "ok beta... If you insist I will go speak to Dilshad Bi..."

He knew that this was right, for years something or the other would draw him to Dilshad's family, whether it was to tell Rashid to take away an infant Ayaan or to protect Nikhat's engagement from braking in all instances he was wrong but he was too proud to apologise..._'This Is Allah's Will, Zainub I know that you are watching and I know that you're angry with me, I left our Zoya in the hands of strangers I couldn't even hold her hand and teach her to walk, I couldn't steady her when she fell, I couldn't wipe her tears when she cried, she came here looking for me and I couldn't even see her. But no more, Zoya deserves happiness and her Abbu will not stand in the way of her happiness, Dilshad Ahmed Khan has accepted our Zoya as her own... The very woman I tormented is now a mother figure to my daughter. Zainub today I am going to right my wrongs..._' His Inner monologue ended when he found himself at the door of Khan Villa, his hand poised, ready to knock and in the process completely ignoring the doorbell.

He knocked softly at first and received no response, he knocked again but this time louder than the first. His second knock was heard by the occupants of the palatial home as he heard shuffling and the sound of footsteps approaching the door. The handle turned and he readied himself.

Dilshad Ahmed Khan was in the kitchen when she had first heard the faint sound of someone knocking. Asad was at work and Najma in college, leaving Dilshad at home with Zoya and her adorable grandson Maahir. Her hyper active grandson had insisted on spending every moment with his grandmother (something his grandmother would never complain about) and now once the little guy was exhausted, Zoya had taken him away for their ritual of watching a video diary and then putting him down for his nap. Today's segment from the video diaries was a video Zoya had taken while Zeenat was at her first OB/GYN appointment, Dilshad had stayed for the first few minutes and chuckled when Zeenat, being blinded by happy tears entered into a full blown panic because she could not find her baby in the sonogram (a fact she wished to hide from her OB/GYN because she didn't want people to think she was a bad mother). Watching Zoya be so involved in Maahir's life even though her life was in turmoil, made Dilshad want to do something nice for Zoya, so that's how she had found herself in the kitchen, recipe book in hand searching for a recipe for home made Pizza. The first sound of knocking could have been her imagination but the second time there was no mistakening it. Not expecting any visitors Dilshad had stopped what she was doing and walked towards the door clearly unprepared to see Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui on the other end of her door. The last time Dilshad Ahmed Khan had seen The Siddiqui patriarch was when he made the declaration that he will never set foot in this house. The Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui she had seen then was a proud, powerful and arrogant man, a stark contrast to the man before her now. This Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui looked worn, defeated, embarrassed. She was about to welcome him in when he had spoken

Siddiqui: "I had insulted you while I stood outside this very house...it's only fitting that I apologise to you before I take my first steps into your home..."  
Dilshad: "All is forgiven, now this is the first time the bride's father and the groom's mother are meeting before the Nikaah has taken place, this occasion calls for something sweet to give favour to this union, Please come in..."

Siddiqui had taken his first steps into Khan Villa and was amazed. The pure white walls were brilliantly offset with the accents of blue and green found in the furniture, kitchen or windows, the house was open, spacious and well lit, making it every home owner's dream. _'They have come far... Asad is exceptionally talented... Zoya has found a good home, husband and family...she will be happy here...'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Dilshad had gestured for him to sit down on one of the many couches in the longue and once he was seated she placed tray laden with small bowls of Halwa on the coffee table. Each picked up their respective bowls and extracted a spoonful and fed the other the first spoonful from their bowl.

Siddiqui: "Dilshad Bi...this is truly delicious..."

Dilshad: "Shukriya, now down to business... the Nikaah is soon and I want Asad and Zoya to marry in splendour; it should be an event that will be the talk of Bhopal for years to come..."

Siddiqui: "I agree completely, the union of our children should be a grand celebration. If you don't mind I have a few requests... my eldest daughter is getting married and Zainub and I had certain dreams about how we wanted the wedding to be..."

Dilshad: "I have woven many dreams about Asad's wedding and I am sure you have done the same for Zoya."

Siddiqui: "Her Ammi and I would talk about our little princess getting married, so the wedding should be no less than a royal affair."

Dilshad: "I agree, Asad is a prominent business man in India as well as overseas, plus I think he wants to shout it from the rooftops that Zoya is his wife..."

Siddiqui: "I want to give Zoya her share of happiness, Dilshad Bi... with this one event I want to make up for all those years where she had lived without me. I spoke to Rashid Miyan and even he had some dreams about his eldest child's wedding, he ran a few ideas by me and I think that we should all get together one day and plan the wedding of the century."

Dilshad: "But, if I know Zoya as well as I think I do, she would also wish to donate a large sum of money to those who are in dire need..."

Siddiqui: "Then it shall be done... She is so much like her mother..."

Dilshad: "Humaira had mentioned Zoya's Ammi and what had happened between the two of you... but Humaira didn't tell me much about Zoya's Ammi, just that you had met her in New York and had fallen in love..."

Siddiqui: "Dilshad Bi... how about we trade? I'll tell you about Zainub if you tell me about Zoya..."

Dilshad: "Seems fair... but before you begin, you should at least know what your daughter looks like..."

Siddiqui: "I already know... I saw her in Central Park a while back; she is the spitting image of her mother, the same eyes, smile, cheekbones...the resemblance is so startling that when I had seen her for the first time in Central Park, I knew who she was instantly."

Dilshad: "Zoya does have that affect... When I had seen her for the first time I had known that this was the girl who would bring laughter, happiness and love into our colourless lives. Her adorably silly _Shayari's_ and warm hugs made life that much easier to live. By the way does the Shayari's run in the family?"

Siddiqui: "if she's spurting cute poetry that doesn't make sense...then she's definitely her mother's daughter..."

The Khan Matriarch and the Siddiqui Patriarch shared a knowing look before bursting into rib tickling laughter.

Wishing to know more, Siddiqui had inquired about Zoya's antics, to which Dilshad began regaling him with the many tales of the one and only Zoya Faarouqui. From baking Asad's presentation into a cake, her camaraderie with Najma and her attachment to Dilshad to trying fix Asad's marriage with one of his foreign clients to planning her schemes with Ayaan,

After the laughter subsided, a more serious tone was set for the conversation...

Dilshad: "I need to know... did you look for Zoya? Did you search for her after her mother passed on?"  
Siddiqui: "I had known where she was... I reached the orphanage a day after Zeenat and Anwar had adopted her. She was alive, well and going to live far away from any danger that Razia could cause. Bhopal was not safe for her and will never be safe for her if Razia is still around. I was both sad and relieved when I had found out that Zeenat and Anwar had adopted her, sad because I could not raise my daughter fulfilling the promise I had made to my love and relieved because I knew that IF I was close to finding Zoya first, Razia would not have hesitated to kill her, Razia has destroyed both my family and yours, and we can't let her get away with this...if it was not Razia killing Zoya's mother, Rashid would have never left you and then Asad would have never hated his father. I am the cause of the problem it is my duty to solve it. Dilshad Bi... but I can't protect my daughter alone... I need help and therefore I think it's time for Asad to know that I am Zoya's father... no one will be able to protect her better than her husband."

Dilshad: "I think I should tell him... Asad will take it the wrong way, he'll think that you are lying to him because you don't want to see him be happy..."

Siddiqui: "Dilshad, I am aware of how Asad will react when he learns who I am, but I'm sure his love for my daughter is greater than any hatred that he has for me. Allah had witnessed me wronging you and your family and now let He be my witness again as I attempt to right my wrong. How strange are the ways of the Almighty? The very home which I had filled with darkness was filled with light by the very daughter I had lost all those years ago, she was to be my light but my helplessness drove her from me... but not anymore. Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui is not and will never be helpless again and I have full faith in my son in law and his love for my daughter, I am sure that he will do the right thing."

Dilshad Ahmed Khan was surprised at first but knew that Siddiqui was right, the recovering of his daughter had made him a better person and father and Dilshad knew that IF Siddiqui has taken the decision then maybe it is for the best, after all he knew Razia better than all of them.

Dilshad: "Siddiqui, Zoya is upstairs...won't you at least meet her?"

Siddiqui: "No...Until she is safe I must act as though I never found her, but I promise to visit soon or send my daughter Humaira as my proxy..."

Dilshad: "Whatever you deem appropriate..."

Siddiqui had wished the Ahmed Khan Matriarch well and left, he had a meeting with his son in law, and IF he knew Asad Ahmed Khan as well as he thought he did, being early for this meeting was of utmost importance.

Shireen Ahmed Khan had always been taunted for being Rashid Ahmed Khan's second wife. It was clear that both Rashid and his mother had a preference for Dilshad but they had never been heartless enough to say anything to her face. It was her sister in law, Razia who had always told her what people said about her behind her back and it was her sister in law Razia who had told her how to handle these people and helped her at every turn. Had Shireen been wiser she would have seen Razia's manipulating hand in guise of a helping hand, but alas Shireen Ahmed Khan had been manipulated by her sister in law for soo long that she accepted her sister in laws lies without question. But she was also a mother who was being manipulated into thinking that her actions were justified because she was fighting for her children's rights. She had walked up to the front door of the woman who, in her opinion ruined her's and her children's happiness. She knocked angrily and waited to meet her rival, sure enough Dilshad Ahmed Khan had opened the door and her reaction upon seeing Shireen clearly indicated that she was expecting somebody else because had Shireen arrived a few minutes earlier she would have came face to face with her step brother, Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui.

Dilshad was stunned, but her curiosity took over and hesitantly she welcomed her husband's second wife into her home. Dilshad Ahmed Khan was always thought to be graceful and dignified hostess so she was about to politely offer her guest refreshments when all hell broke loose.

Seeing Dilshad so calm had sent Shireen over the edge, _'Ya Allah! This woman has nerve! How can she act as though she has done nothing wrong! My children are being denied their rights while she is playing the gracious hostess? How dare her!'_

Shireen: "ENOUGH!"

Shireen Ahmed Khan's voice echoed throughout Khan Villa and if Dilshad Ahmed Khan was taken aback by her tone she never showed it.

Shireen: "Enough! How dare YOU! Rashid left you many years before and now for that you are taking your revenge from my children! How dare you deprive my children of their rights! Rashid has cut off all ties with you but how dare you ask for your children's share! They have NO right to anything that my husband has earned... How dare you think that you can use your children to get my husband to fall in love with you?"

She was about to degrade her rival further when she sensed another's presence with them. She turned to the staircase to see a strange girl wearing a loose Kurti top and jeans. She snorted in disgust at the jeans and realised that the girl before her was Asad's American wife,

Shireen had kept her gaze on Zoya when she spoke to Dilshad

Shireen: "I would expect nothing less from a woman like you Dilshad, only you could go halfway around the world and bring home a wh**e like you as a daughter in law..."

At this Zoya became angry, NO ONE calls her beloved Phuphi (now mother in law) a Wh**e in front of her

Zoya: "Never ...Insult... My...Ammi...In...Front...Of...Me"

Zoya had punctuated each word by taking a threatening step forward towards Shireen. She was now standing tall, before the person who dared to insult the woman who meant the world to her. Zoya stared Shireen down, like a predator analysing its prey. Being an Upper East Sider, Zoya would never take such an insult nor allow someone she cares about to bear such insult especially if the insult in question came from someone as small minded as Shireen. So embracing her Upper East roots, Zoya stood tall and looked her opponent down, her aura striking fear in the heart of her opponent.

Shireen was scared; she did not expect this girl to retaliate. The girl stood menacingly before her as though poised to strike and without Razia there to help her, Shireen was left to fend for herself. So playing the only card she knew, Shireen decided to stick to her guns and reaffirm her statement.

Shireen: "It's true... respectable people would never do what this B**ch has done to my family, and I belong to the most respectable family in Bhopal..."

Zoya stared at Shireen and smiled wickedly, her voice became menacing as she issued her threat

Zoya: "Respect that means nothing outside this City, Time to play with the gloves off... Let me make this clear to you, Hurt or Insult my Ammi again and I WILL destroy you and your family..."

Shireen stared at her wide eyed, completely taken aback by the girl's fierceness; her resolve began to falter under Zoya's threatening glare

Shireen: "You couldn't possibly..."

Zoya: "Oh...but I will. You see... your family may have the power in this City but to the outside world, your family name means absolutely nothing, so if I were you I'd pick my enemies very, very carefully...you wouldn't want your family to crumble because you pissed off the wrong person."

Shireen: "My brother has this entire city dancing to his tunes..."

Zoya: "And I have the rest of the world dancing to mine... so before you make threats that you can never execute, leave...leave now and save your family the destruction..."

Shireen looked as though someone had just slapped her across the face; clearly she had underestimated the power of Zoya Faarouqui and the weight that the Faarouqui name holds. She turned on her heel and left, defeated and ashamed. She had acted in anger and once that anger became replaced with shame, she had no reason to stay at Khan Villa.

Dilshad had watched the entire exchange and was at a loss for words. She had never known Zoya to have a temper

Zoya: "Ammi are you alright? I just finished the video Diary and was putting Maahir down for his nap when I heard someone yelling..."

Dilshad: "I was wrong that day Zoya...bring you into my family is the best thing I ever did. Today you fought for me like a daughter would and although I don't condone your treatment of Shireen, I am proud that you care so much for me."

Zoya: "A child is their mother's shield so how could I stand by and watch my mother get hurt?"

Dilshad began to tear up at Zoya's words and, not wanting to breakdown in front of Zoya, gave an excuse of going to the market and turned to leave.

She was at the door when Zoya walked over to Dilshad and embraced her, the two woman pouring all their love and emotion for each other into the hug, they had stated out as strangers and now each had considered the other their own, each would go to the ends of the earth for the other. Dilshad Ahmed Khan had teamed up with her daughter in law Zoya Faarouqui, a union that the city of Bhopal will remember for many years to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Inferno

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: ** Love is ignited and so is anger, but when the latter stirs the former suffers. Both emotions create and both destroy but for how long can one blame their love for their anger.

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

**WARNING:** Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised so basically readers under 16-ish...look away...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER 15

His eyes were closed, head resting against the back of his chair, tie loosened and body relaxed. Asad Ahmed Khan was one of those beings that were able to look gorgeous even while he slept and in this state his subconscious mind began fantasising.

_The morning rays of sunlight danced across his muscular build, his vision dark and his nude form entwined with the lithe form of another. They were joined in the most intimate way, their bodies merged into one. He felt something brush against his cheek; it was a set of soft lips which were now making their way from his left cheek, down the left side of his neck and across his chest. They had travelled again from the contours of his muscular chest to the right side of his neck, nipping and biting his flesh gently, driving him wild with each passing moment. He felt a soft breath tickle his skin as a voice whispered 'Good Morning Mr Khan' into his right ear. His Zoya's voice was magical but his vision remained dark (as though he was blindfolded or had closed his eyes), he was letting her have her way with him and felt himself harden slightly as his body responded to her seductive ministrations her lips captured his, he flipped them over so his frame was atop of hers. His hips began grinding into her, impaling her with his arousal; her moans of pleasure were clouding his judgement and he felt himself edging closer to his release, her hands roaming across his back, her nails digging into his skin as she pulled him closer to her, her legs wrapped around his waist controlling the intensity of his thrusts. She was nibbling on his earlobe, arching her body closer to him; he felt her soft breasts press against his wall like chest. He knew she was close, he could feel her walls tighten around him and it was at this point the darkness had left his vision. He gazed upon the woman of his dreams, her face contorted with pleasure, eyes closed and lips parted, moaning deeply. The sight alone was capable of sending him over the edge...  
_  
The knocking of his secretary had pulled him from his daydream and Asad Ahmed Khan was furious. He opened his mouth to yell at his incompetent staff but the look in the eyes of his secretary told him that the disturbance was merited. So growling angrily he motioned for them to call in whoever dared to disturb him.  
He expected a business associate or someone from his staff but not Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui. The moment he laid eyes of the man who destroyed his life, his anger increased. He clenched his fists in anger, poised and about to lash out at the man who plunged his world into darkness, but something stopped him. The Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui that he knew was ruthless, powerful and proud but the man before him looked hopeful, sad and desperate. Sure he had Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui's face but at this point he was not the Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui at whose presence the whole of Bhopal trembled. If Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui was troubled, Asad Ahmed Khan was no fool to remain calm, there was a storm brewing beneath the surface threatening to destroy his life once again, Asad could see the reflection of the storm in Gaffoor's deep blue eyes and he could not believe that his life was going to be destroyed all over again. He hated the Siddiqui's with a passion; he hated them and everything that came from them. Sure he was civil to Humaira but that was only because of his siblings Ayaan, Nikhat and Nuzat.

Asad had rose from his chair, and was ready to throw the man who humiliated his mother out of his office but what the man had said shocked him to the core

Siddiqui: "I am sorry."

Asad stared at him, absolutely sure that he had misheard. There was no way, in God's good name that Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui was standing in his office and apologising to him.

But before Asad could question God's good humour, the man before him spoke once again

Siddiqui: "I was wrong, I shouldn't have broken your family...maybe that's why my family is scattered, the price my family paid for my deeds was to costly..."

Ok, the man was making NO sense, as far as Asad knew the Siddiqui's had a perfect life, they had every luxury money could buy, the respect of Bhopal's society and heck, they even took his family away from him, so whatever the Siddiqui patriarch wanted Asad Ahmed Khan will make sure he never got. But if anything, Asad was curious, curious as to why a man who widely proclaimed to vehemently despise him and his family, the same man who would go to great lengths to either avoid or insult his mother... So after so many years of indifference, humiliating Asad's family and pain caused by the Siddiqui family members what changed? Did they think that Asad would forgive and forget...absolutely not! They caused Asad and his family immense pain and now when their deeds have caught up with them, there is NO way that Asad is going to make things easy for them.

So he kept his gaze on Siddiqui, while his hand was itching to press a button, summoning his security team so Asad can have the satisfaction of throwing the man before him out of his office and his life.

He was about to press the button but the next words that left Siddiqui's mouth completely threw Asad for a loop.  
Siddiqui: "I apologise for the pain I have caused, after all, my daughter's happiness depends on this... And I will do anything for my daughter..."

Asad stared at him confused, the man was behaving oddly and if Asad didn't know any better he would have assumed that the man was genuinely sorry for what he did, but to use his daughter Humaira as a tool in his weird game was sick and twisted. No matter what happened, Humaira was innocent and for her father to use her as an excuse to justify whatever the hell he was doing in Asad's office was inexcusable, you see Asad was convinced that there was a plot afoot and was therefore livid that the man before him could commit multiple sins and use his daughter as justification. Asad opened his mouth to say something, to yell and curse Siddiqui loudly but it seems that there was no chance for him to get a word in as Siddiqui continued to speak, irrespective of Asad's pending outbursts.

Siddiqui: "Now that we are related, I don't want my daughter to suffer...I was hoping that you could do this much for your father in law?"

Father in Law? Ok...the man has officially lost it. There was NO way that Asad was going to marry Siddiqui's daughter. The whole of Bhopal knows that Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui has only one child, a daughter, HUMAIRA and for Siddiqui to offer her up as a trade for Asad's forgiveness was downright sick, because Asad knew, from what Nikhat had told him and from what he had seen, that Humaira had loved his younger brother Ayaan, heck she was even engaged to Ayaan. Asad moved to throw the man out for even suggesting that he marry anyone other than Zoya, but clearly Siddiqui had more surprises in store for Asad

Siddiqui: "If not for me... Then for Zoya?"  
Upon hearing Zoya's name leave Siddiqui's lips, Asad became livid, he grabbed the man by his collar and shouted  
Asad: "Don't you dare! Don't you dare take her name!"  
Siddiqui: "If a father doesn't take his daughter's name then who will?"

It took a few moments for Siddiqui's words to sink in and then Asad felt as though someone had just pulled the rug out from under him. He WAS married to Siddiqui's daughter...he married the daughter of his worst enemy...he fell in love with the daughter of the very man who humiliated and destroyed his Ammi. At that moment he hated himself, he hated himself for ever loving Zoya, he hated Siddiqui for destroying his family once again by being Zoya's father and he hated Zoya...he hated her for being HIS daughter. He glared at Siddiqui and resorted to an age old tactic... When faced with news that is unbearable... make it untrue

Asad: "You are lying...You're lying! There's NO way that someone as sweet and pure as Zoya could be related to someone as vile as you..."

Siddiqui: "Asad...It's a well known fact that Razia, my wife, gave birth to my daughter Humaira..."

Asad: "yes...but what does that have to do with?-"  
Siddiqui: "All in due time... Now, you are well aware that my wife is a very cunning woman..."  
Asad: "Of course...Cruella DeVil is a tellytubby compared to your wife..."  
Siddiqui couldn't help but laugh at that... It was something that Zainub would have said and therefore he knew that being married to Zoya was a very good influence on Asad, Asad was one who would never crack a smile or make a joke, yet here he was with humorous comparisons about Razia.

Siddiqui: "So what is your opinion about Humaira?"  
Asad: "Well Humaira is sweet and innocent...she wouldn't hurt a fly..."  
Siddiqui: "You say that, yet you also admit that my daughter Humaira is also the daughter of a vile woman like Razia, you do not hold Humaira in contempt because of her parents so my question is...why do you hold Zoya in contempt?"

Asad stared at Siddiqui, how on earth did Siddiqui know that he hated Zoya for being Siddiqui's daughter? Before he could ask the question, Siddiqui had answered it for him  
Siddiqui: "call it father's intuition...now do you Asad Ahmed Khan accept my daughter Zoya as your wife?"

Asad: "I accept Zoya as my wife... But there's NO way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near her, for me Zoya has NO father and it will stay that way. She doesn't know that you are alive and quite frankly she gave up searching for you so why should I hurt her by bringing up old memories just for you? A man who abandoned his daughter? A man who can't get off his high horse and go against his reputation to find his own daughter?"

Siddiqui: "I did search for her, I DID NOT abandon her! I searched until one day I had found her, I found her a day after she left my world forever... I was too late... But I consoled myself with the notion that she was safer away from me... Had I accepted her as my child and raised her as I should have, my wife Razia would have killed her...like she did to my love, to Zainub..."

Asad, being the sceptical sort, did not believe a word of it. He knew that the Siddiqui's were masters of manipulation and there was NO way that he was going to let them hurt his Zoya. He smugly turned to Siddiqui and said

Asad: "Proof...what proof do you have."  
Siddiqui: "I have not one, but two..."  
Siddiqui then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the sphere-like music box, the twin of Zoya's box causing Asad's eyes to widen with shock. The second thing he presented was the necklace he was wearing around his neck. There was a square silver locket attached to it, the face of the locket held numerous Arabic inscriptions leading Asad to correctly believe that it was some sort of Taweez, hanging next to the locket was a diamond ring. Siddiqui then opened the locket and the music from Zoya's music box had filled the air, Asad went closer to the locket to see what it contained and was surprised when he found that one side of the locket contained a picture of a younger Siddiqui with his arms around Zoya's mother Zainub, the other side was a split picture; the top half was a sonogram picture and the bottom was of Zainub holding an infant in her arms, an infant that Asad recognised immediately as Zoya. Asad stares at the locket for some time, his eyes seeing the locket and its content, his ears hearing the music filled air but his mind refusing to believe what was before him. Asad moved away in disbelief, he then let out a frustrated cry, his ego not letting him accept the fact that maybe, just maybe... Siddiqui was telling the truth. Something immediately struck Asad...Zoya's mother. Was it Zoya's mother's skeleton at the doll Factory? If it was then Rashid Ahmed Khan was both an arsonist and a murderer and Siddiqui...well if he was right about the skeleton then Siddiqui had got his own wife murdered and there was no way Asad was going to let Zoya know that her father is such a despicable man, that will only hurt her...she'll be shattered.  
Asad:"Zoya's mother...you killed her..."  
Siddiqui: "I did not kill Zainub; I'd rather die before I raise my hand on her..."  
Asad: "But that didn't stop you from killing her..."  
Siddiqui: "they say that a girl will marry a man like her father, Like you Asad I too put my trust and faith in the wrong person...yes I know about Tanveer"  
Asad stared at him and waited for him to continue  
Siddiqui: "I had married Zoya's mother Zainub in New York but was tricked by my own father into returning to Bhopal, he had already fixed my marriage to Razia and he pressured me into marrying Razia. I had made it clear to Razia that I love and belong to Zainub only, a fact which she had initially accepted, but when Zainub had come to Bhopal in search of me, Razia had lead her into a trap. A trap planned by her and my father, they paid your father to set the doll factory alight in guise of claiming for insurance but in actual fact they were using it to hide a double murder. Your father was innocent, like me, he fell prey to Razia's evil plans. The factory burnt down with Zainub's corpse still inside, but somehow Zoya survived. My father and Razia placed her in an orphanage while Razia blackmailed your father into leaving you and your family using Zainub's corpse as leverage. By the time I found out where they had taken my daughter, Zeenat and Anwar Faarouqui had already adopted her and took her away to New York. I knew that If Zoya remained in Bhopal then Razia would have surely killed her so I let go of my daughter and gradually I forced myself to forget about her, for her own safety. But now the truth has been buried long enough and since I have come face to face with my Zoya again, I need to get Justice for her and her mother. I have told Humaira the truth and she is excited about finally meeting her sibling. Humaira, Rashid and I are working together to trap Razia and we need your help..."  
Asad: "why should I help you? You claim that this is the truth but all the proof you have is a music box and a few pictures...there is NO WAY I'm going to let you get close to Zoya... What if 17 years ago you killed Zoya's mother and now all you are trying to do is get closer to her so you can finish the job you left incomplete all those years ago? Why should I believe you!?"

Suddenly a voice had spoken from the doorway, a presence that had gone unnoticed by both men for quite some time, Dilshad Ahmed Khan had stood in the doorway of her son's office and marvelled at his love and protectiveness over Zoya but the same love and protectiveness was taking the one thing which she had craved most away from her...her father and Dilshad will not allow that, so she voiced her decision, knowing that NO matter what...Asad will never go against her.  
Dilshad: "Because he is Zoya's father..."  
Asad stared at his mother in disbelief  
Asad: "Ammi...you can't possibly believe him?"  
Dilshad: "I do believe him, had Humaira not told me already I would have never believed it myself..."  
Asad: "Ammi...you knew? And you believe that this man won't manipulate Humaira so that he can get what he wants?"  
Dilshad: "Asad, Humaira proved her sincerity to me and by extension she also proved her father's. Think about it Asad...if you turn Siddiqui away know and Zoya finds out that you knew who her father was, didn't tell her and took away from her what she craved most she'll hate you forever..."  
Asad contemplated his mother's words and reluctantly agreed with her. He begrudgingly accepted Siddiqui's apology but decided to keep an eye on him, in case his inner sceptic was right and Siddiqui was trying to kill Zoya.

Siddiqui walked over to Asad and embraced him. The hug lasted for a few minutes, only adding to Asad's awkwardness. Once they broke apart, Siddiqui had removed his necklace and fastened it around Asad's neck  
Siddiqui: "this necklace and locket was given to me by Zainub, the ring is the same ring I used when I proposed to her. Only Zoya and her husband have rights over these, so I pass the locket and necklace onto you, my son in law, and if you wish you can either give this ring to Zoya during your Nikaah or at the birth of your first child..."

Asad accepted the gifts and opened the locket. He stared at an infant Zoya and vowed that he will get justice for her...no matter the cost.

Najma Ahmed Khan was happy, everything she wanted had happened. Zoya was her Bhabhi, her Bhaijaan was happy and her mother got a wonderful Bahu who loves her more than life itself and to the untrained eye, their lives seemed perfect. Only those who were privy to the suffering of the Ahmed Khan Family knew that they were barely holding on to their happiness. Their happiness hung by a thread which was inextricably linked to the happiness of the new daughter in law, Zoya and right now Zoya's happiness was a mere pretence therefore the happiness of the Ahmed Khan Family was also pretence. Everyone had put on a happy facade for baby Maahir, who was busy in his crib being cooed over by his Aapi Zoya. His smile and happiness had reached his eyes, unlike his Aapi's who looked solemn but put on a forced smile for the sake of her nephew. Najma was watching them from the doorframe, food for both of them in hand as she smiled sadly at the scene before her and she knew that Zoya was close to her breaking point and the reason why she hasn't broken down yet was because of her nephew Maahir and unborn child. Najma admired her Bhaijaan for accepting Arbaaz's child and Maahir, she sincerely hoped that Zoya's happiness will return soon because Khan Villa had been filled with tears and sadness for too long and now that it's life has returned, so should it's laughter.

Maahir had seen his aunty Najma standing in the doorway and immediately tried to get to her from the confines of his crib. Zoya had seen his face light up and immediately turned around to see the source of her nephew's happiness. Her Tamatar was carrying Maahir's baby food and gave Zoya her trademark smile. Zoya stared at Najma for a few moments and could not believe that this was the same girl she had met nearly three years ago. Najma had grown into a confident, vibrant and determined young woman everything that Zoya represented and Zoya was extremely proud of her Tamatar. Najma had done everything to prove Zoya's innocence, she was a younger sister to Zoya, at this point Najma was the only person Zoya felt absolutely at ease with. With Dilshad there was still the subtle fear of being abandoned, with Asad there was mixed feelings she could either forget everything and embrace him or she could hate him for all that he had done to her. Right now, her loyalty to Arbaaz was preventing her from making an unbiased decision, she needed to mourn her late husband but she can't ignore the facts that Asad is trying to rebuild her life, even though he was partially responsible for destroying her life. One thing hasn't changed though, Zoya still had feelings for Asad and this added to her guilt, she felt guilty because here she was carrying Arbaaz's child, mourning Arbaaz's death and she was busy having feelings for Asad, even though Asad was her legal husband, religiously she was still Arbaaz's widow, she was carrying Arbaaz's child and yet she was kindling feelings for Asad. Asad had really stepped up; he wholeheartedly accepted Maahir as his son and was a doting expectant father. He was eager for the arrival of the new child. He had been by her side through the early stages, through the morning sickness and cravings. Asad was going out of his way to make Zoya comfortable, he had made sure all her pregnancy cravings were satisfied, he had booked the OB/GYN appointments and had even started working on a colour scheme for the nursery. When Zoya had discovered her pregnancy, she imagined Arbaaz getting whatever weird thing she craved at some odd hour, she pictured him next to her during the OB/GYN appointments and she imagined him in overalls painting their child's nursery and when she realised that Arbaaz was no more and that she was raising their child without him she began to hyperventilate. She kept seeing Arbaaz's body on the cold table, the same table from her nightmares and she clutched her head and shut her eyes to block out the image.

Najma was about to go to Maahir when she saw Zoya beginning to hyper ventilate. She quickly placed the food tray on the nearest table and rushed over to her friend and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug, as though comforting her through the hug, as though the hug will take away her pain. Zoya collapsed into Najma's arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. Najma had never seen her friend so broken and this brought tears to her eyes. Maahir was curious at the whole situation but remained a silent observer from his crib. Najma knew that the only thing that could comfort Zoya was a hug from her adorable nephew so she carefully untangled herself from Zoya's arms and extracted Maahir from his crib, giving the aunt and nephew some space. She walked over to the table where she had placed the food and brought it over, setting it down on the floor in front of Zoya and Maahir (who was sitting on Zoya's lap) Najma took her seat besides Zoya and watched as Zoya began feeding Maahir leaving her food untouched. Najma knew that Zoya was in no mood to eat anything but it was important that Zoya eat something, it seemed as though Zoya was forgetting one tiny detail...She was pregnant and when pregnant one needs to take extra care of themselves for themselves and for the baby. Najma gave Zoya a stern look which said '_Eat something'_ but Zoya had refused to eat. Najma kept glaring at Zoya until her frustration knew NO bounds therefore to prevent herself from force feeding her BFF Najma spoke up

Najma: "You need to eat Zoya..."

Zoya mumbled something which Najma understood as "I'm not hungry"

Najma looked at her best friend before she spoke again

Najma: "Zoya...you need to eat something, you can't neglect your health"

Zoya: "What's the point of staying healthy Najma...everything I touch is destroyed..."

Najma: "That's not true Zoya... you entered my life and changed it for the better, because of you Ammi is smiling again and I could've sworn I saw Bhaijaan giggle at one of Maahir's cute antics the other day. All the happiness that my family now has is because of you, so there is a point Zoya...there is a point. You need to stay healthy because firstly the happiness of my family lives and dies with you and secondly, you're living for two now...if not for yourself then at least eat something for the baby, he/she is your last remembrance of Arbaaz... you wouldn't want anything untoward to happen to your child."

Najma could tell that she had given Zoya something to think about, but Najma also knew that Zoya would need some gentle prodding so Najma picked up a spoonful of the food that she had brought for her friend and proceeded to feed her.

Zoya opened her mouth and accepted the first spoonful offered by Najma, who was now glad that she had gotten through to her stubborn friend.

Asad and Dilshad watched Najma handle Zoya and in that moment they were both proud of Najma for really stepping up and being there for the one person that, both Dilshad and Asad, have let down previously.

Dilshad had dried the tears that formed and excused herself to make a phone call. Asad watched Zoya's tears fall and remembered his vow from earlier in his office. He will give Zoya all the happiness in the world and give her the rights that she was denied because of Razia's evil schemes. Asad Ahmed Khan was ready to fight for his love's happiness and Razia Siddiqui better be scared...

Dilshad was in the hallway when she pulled out her phone and called Humaira. It was decided that Humaira receive any and all calls from Dilshad as Razia would expect Rashid to be the main recipient and would thus she could instigate Shirin to check his phone, Siddiqui was ruled out as a recipient as Razia had easy access to his phone and could therefore pick up on their plan easily. The last person that Razia would suspect was Humaira, and being of a younger generation and more technologically advanced than her father or uncle, Humaira found a way to craftily conceal Dilshad's calls from any outside party that took a peek at her phone (she had done this on the day she met Zoya at the Ahmed Khan house, when she had heard that her big sister was a technological guru she decided to use this to her advantage so she cleverly lied to her sister that she wanted to keep all her communications with Ayaan private from anyone else who used her phone and Zoya readily complied and showed Humaira how, once the required software was installed and ready for use, Humaira had announced to her cohorts that their channels of communication were likely to be watched by Razia and therefore she will act as the messenger). Dilshad knew that Najma and Asad should be informed about her latest intention, but right now her children needed to be there for Zoya so she decided not to distract them. Those who were privy to the truth about Zoya's paternity (besides her and her children) needed to know that Zoya needed to become Asad's wife religiously and soon. The rush was not because of Dilshad's desire to have Zoya as her daughter in law religiously but because by a religious marriage Zoya would become inextricably linked to the family she had always wanted.

The phone rang for a few seconds before Humaira's cheerful voice resonated from the receiver.

Humaira: "As Salamu Alaikum Dilshad Ammi, Mamu and Abbu are discussing some business in the study, let me go see them then I can put you on load speaker."

It took Humaira a few moments to get to the study, check to see that they were not going to be overheard, walk into the study, tell her father and uncle that Dilshad was on the line, place the call on loud speaker and then shut the doors to ensure privacy. So after greetings were exchanged it was down to business.

Dilshad: "Ok, The reason I called...I want Asad and Zoya's Nikaah to happen at the earliest...There should not be any more delays..."

Rashid and Siddiqui looked at each other sceptically before loudly saying "No"

Siddiqui: "Dilshad Razia will try to harm Zoya so they need to lay low and keep Zoya safe, if we have the wedding now, Razia will see it as a way for Zoya to permanently stay in India and will therefore try and kill her before she gets too close to me or my secret."

Rashid: "I agree, by getting Zoya married we will be putting her in greater danger, anything could happen to her during the wedding preparations, Razia is crafty therefore it won't be an open and obvious attack, she'll probably try to trap Zoya in a room and set it on fire..."

Humaira: "Well then to prevent that from happening a grand event with Zoya at the centre of attention will put enough eyes on Zoya to ensure that Ammi won't do anything to hurt her. A wedding now will be the easiest way to protect Zoya and for extra measure, I will be Zoya's shadow for every event..."

Dilshad: "Humaira had a point and I agree with her, the wedding will be the easiest way to keep Zoya safe."

Siddiqui: "But how will; we explain Humaira's constant presence next to Zoya? Because Razia will definitely think something is up then..."

Rashid: "Well Humaira can add herself in as one of Zoya's sisters in law..."

Dilshad: "That's perfect, If Nikhat Nuzat and Najma accompany Humaira it'll be less obvious, besides Najma knows the truth so she can help Humaira protect Zoya."

Siddiqui: "With Nikhat and Nuzat acting as buffers it'll lull Razia into a false sense of security...I like lt."

Rashid: "But what if Razia still tries to harm Zoya?"

Humaira: "Then we will be able to catch her red handed; all eyes will be on Zoya during every function so someone will definitely be witness to any of Ammi's plans."

They had all debated over the pros and cons over having the Nikaah soon or to post pone it. It was only after Humaira loudly complained that _"If we don't have it now we will never have it! It will never be safe for Asad and Zoya to have a Nikaah with Ammi still in Bhopal"_ that Rashid and Siddiqui gave in and decided to let the Nikaah happen at the earliest. A rough guest list was drawn up which comprised of relatives (both near and distant) the _crème da la crème_ of Bhopal's society and the most influential families of the Upper East Side. Dilshad had ended the call after they had set a wedding date as Rashid and Siddiqui had assured her that they will handle the wedding details like the catering, decor and venue while it was Dilshad's responsibility to handle the guest list. So once she had gotten off the phone with Rashid, Dilshad placed a few calls to relatives and friends before calling New York.

Dilshad: "Esmerelda! Isabella! I have wonderful news!"

The elder and younger Latino was excited to hear from the Ahmed Khan matriarch and was even more excited at the prospect of good news.

Esmerelda: "Is it Zoya? The Baby?"

Dilshad: "It's Zoya...I'm fixing her Nikaah with Asad and I want Zoya's family to be there..."

Dilshad began explaining that they had found Zoya's biological father and that it was time for Zoya to get married to Asad and since Esmerelda and Isabella were family to Zoya they had to come for Zoya's Nikaah. When the Latinos had agreed to attend, Dilshad had asked them to please extend the invitation to the Upper East Side on her behalf as she had no idea how to contact them personally and knew that Zoya would want her Upper East Side family to attend, after all she was one of them...

Isabella: "Don't worry, the Upper East Side will make its presence known in Bhopal, after all one of their own is getting Married so how could they not attend?"

After a few more pleasantries where exchanged the call had ended. Now all that was left was to plan the wedding that will be the talk of the town for years to come...


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Deep within the darkest corners of the city of Bhopal, a plot was brewing. A Plot so sinister that the devil himself had turned his face, letting the plotters carry out their work in absolute secrecy. Razia Siddiqui paced the charred Doll Factory, anxious and to an extent annoyed. She didn't care that she was standing above the grave of her husband's true love; all she cared about was finding a way to put Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui's secret daughter in the same place as her deceased mother.

She stopped her pacing to face her cohort, her partner in crime was an old player in the game and apart from their previous connections the thing binding them right now was their mutual loathing for one Zoya Faarouqui. Razia wanted Zoya dead because of her husband while Tanveer wanted Zoya dead so she could become Mrs Asad Ahmed Khan. Tanveer had played every trick in her arsenal and even though she was no longer desperate to become Asad's wife she began to like the idea of being the wife of a powerful man and the luxuries that came with it and Zoya was the only thing standing in her way. The plan that they had come up with was risky but there was no way that Tanveer was going to let a little risk stand in the way of her and Asad Ahmed Khan's wealth.

The plan was not very complicated, Razia would get her into Zoya's bridal chamber and then Razia would somehow get Zoya to this Doll Factory and Kill her, sure the details were vague but If Tanveer was to become Mrs Asad Ahmed Khan then she really didn't care. There was one glaring problem though; Tanveer could get caught easily while sneaking in

Tanveer: "Bi...how am I going to get inside, Khala, Najma and Jammy will recognise me and our game will end before it begins..."

Razia: "Don't fret, Billo Rani all you have to do is say 'Qubool Hai' when the Qazi asks you, I'll handle everything else..."

The evil laugh that left her lips resonated throughout the vacant factory, her laughter was soon joined by Tanveer's and both embraced signalling that no matter what happens, they will do everything possible to succeed. They were in this together and both had enough to lose, so they would do everything in their power to make this plan a success.

Najma calmed Zoya down and put her and Maahir to sleep and upon her exit she caught glimpse of her mother's broad smile. Such a smile indicated good news and Najma was about to excitedly rush over and ask her mother what had happened when she saw her brother's solemn face. Not knowing whether Asad knew about Zoya's paternity, Najma decided to keep it vague.

Najma: "Ammi, what's going on?"

Dilshad: "I just got off the phone with Siddiqui; the Nikaah is to be fixed at the earliest..."

Najma just stared at her mother, her expressions begging Dilshad to not reveal much as the whole of Bhopal knew that Asad Ahmed Khan despised anything and everything Siddiqui and right now the last thing Zoya needed was Asad turning against her because Asad blamed her father for everything bad that had happened to this family.

Najma was busy preparing a cover story in her head which included things like 'we have to invite Family', 'The Siddiqui's are a part of the committee which owns the Nikaah Venue...' when the word that left her brother's mouth threw her for a loop.

Asad:"Abbu is right. The Nikaah should happen as soon as possible."

Najma's jaw dropped and she stared at her Bhaijaan then at her Ammi, she opened and closed her mouth several times as her brain processed what Asad had just said.

Finally when the analysing became to taxing on her, Najma opted for a direct approach

Najma: "So will Abbu bring Ayaan, Nikhat and Nuzat along..."

Asad: "Ayaan, Nikhat and Nuzat will attend along with Humaira...as for our Abbu...he has every right to be there..."

Najma was confused, her expression extremely comical and her gut telling her that she was definitely missing something. Her mother took one look at her face and burst into silent giggles, her brother on the other hand smirked at her confusion. Deciding to let his sister suffer for a few more seconds, Asad spoke once again

Asad: "and my father in law and sister in law should definitely be there..."

Najma's eyes widened and she was now convinced that Asad had NO idea who Zoya's father was. The lack of steam blowing out of his ears, a scowl on his face and anger in his voice was all the proof she had needed. But Najma held her own and tentatively asked

Najma: "Bhaijaan, who exactly ARE your in laws?"

Asad: "Well Humaira is going to be my sister in law either way..."

When her brother had said that, everything clicked in Najma's head. Her brother was messing with her so she did the one thing that she could think of...she charged him, tackled him into the sofa and began tickling him mercilessly. Asad let his sister have her revenge while his mother laughed on at her son's predicament. They had not laughed like this since Zoya's return to New York and they had hoped that this was the first of many future times that their laughter will ring through Khan Villa. Najma had ceased her assault when the phone had rang. Since Dilshad was closest, she had answered the call. She had spoke for a few minutes, agreed to something and told the caller that she will check about something else. After cutting the call, she turned to her children and announced.

Dilshad: "Asad, Najma and I are going to meet the Siddiqui's and your father about the wedding details, Zoya and Maahir will be here alone and I want you three to spend some time together."

Asad: "Sure thing Ammi..."

And with that the Ahmed Khan's went their separate ways; Asad had gone to spend some time with his wife and child while Najma and Dilshad prepared to meet Siddiqui to discuss the wedding details. It was decided that Siddiqui's/ Rashid's office was the safest place to meet as it afforded them with privacy over and above being central to the current location of all.

Siddiqui and Humaira paced around Rashid, making him dizzy as his eyes tried to keep track of both father and daughter. Dilshad and Najma had not arrived yet and although they were only three minutes late, Humaira and Siddiqui were convinced that Razia had hired some henchmen to kidnap them, despite Rashid's constant reassurances that no such thing has happened and that they were probably stuck in traffic.

Sure enough, Dilshad and Najma arrive causing Humaira and Siddiqui to stop pacing and bombard them with questions

Siddiqui: "where you followed?"

Humaira: "are you hurt?"

Siddiqui: "Do you want anything?"

Humaira: "I'm calling a doctor"

Siddiqui: "I knew this was dangerous..."

Humaira: "It's too risky..."

Dilshad and Najma looked from father to daughter in utter confusion finally they turned to the last person in the room hoping that he could shed some light on why Humaira and Siddiqui were acting extremely paranoid.

Rashid had put on his straightest face and addressed Dilshad and Najma

Rashid: "Humaira and Siddiqui are convinced that Razia hired some henchmen to kidnap you..."

Dilshad and Najma couldn't help but laugh at their overreaction simply because it was something that Zoya would do. When both Siddiqui and Humaira blushed sheepishly Dilshad could see the resemblance Zoya shared with them.

Siddiqui: "well now that we are all here...I think that it's important that we decide mine and Humaira's relation to the bride and groom."

Rashid: "well Ammi, Shireen, Ayaan, Nikhat, Nuzat and I will make up the groom's party along with Dilshad and Najma..."

Dilshad: "But the bride's party? Zoya's friends from New York are coming but she doesn't have any close relatives to make up the bride's side..."

Humaira: "that's not true! Her Abbu and Sister are here...Abbu and I will come as the bride's party"

Najma: "But Zoya doesn't know how she is related to you so I don't think that she will agree to having Humaira and Siddiqui as a part of the bride's party. I mean she will feel uncomfortable if she has no idea how you guys are related and then you guys come as a part of the bride's party when she knows that Asad doesn't really like the Siddiquis."

Humaira: "Najma, Zoya and I are friends and even if I can't attend her wedding as her sister and can do so as her friend."

Najma: "That's fine Humaira...but how on earth are you going to explain your Abbu's presence?"

Siddiqui: "Well I am going to be attending my nephew's wedding and besides and friend of my daughter is a daughter to me so all Humaira has to do is tell Zoya that and I'm sure she'll agree..."

Dilshad: "Zoya will agree when Asad agrees, I'll talk to Asad tonight."

Siddiqui: "As of this moment, the enmity between our families has ended, with this wedding Bhopal will welcome its most powerful family to date. The unification of the Ahmed Khan family, the Siddiqui family and the Faarouqui Family I'd like to see anyone try to separate our family now..."

Humaira: "Well it's happy times ahead... So let's celebrate!"

Humaira then extracted a piece of Barfi from tray of Barfi in the mini fridge located in the office and proceeded to feed each person in the room a piece.

Laughter and happiness rang through the room as the Nikaah between Asad and Zoya will finally end the misery that everyone was suffering from.

Six days later Khan Villa was flurry of excitement as everyone scurried to and fro putting the final touches in place for the Nikaah this afternoon. All the guests from New York had arrived the previous day and where now busy either getting ready or socialising with the Ahmed Khans. Isabella and Esmerelda were busy with Dilshad and Najma, Ayaan had arrived with Badi B, Nikhat and Nuzat moments before and all were laughing and having fun. Asad was watching his family united after such an extensive separation, happy after a long depression and all this was because of Zoya. It was because of Zoya that his mother was smiling, it was of Zoya that his siblings were laughing and joking so freely. His grandmother was laughing freely; Esmerelda and Najma were busy telling her about Zoya's escapades. His grandmother was openly praising Asad's choice in women while Nikhat and Nuzat agreed with their grandmother completely. He looked around for his father, Maahir, Siddiqui and Humaira but he couldn't find any of them. Ayaan watched him look around and brought him out of his confusion.

Ayaan: "Humaira's outside on a phone call, Ammi didn't want to come, she said some horrible things about Dilshad Ammi, Abbu is at the venue there's some last minute things that need to be done, Mamu said he will meet us at the venue plus Mumani is with him so he said that he should keep an eye on her... "

Asad had understood immediately, Razia was devious so keeping an eye on her was of utmost importance. He looked around for his little boy and turned up empty, this time Humaira's voice provided him with an answer,

Humaira:"Our little angel is with Zoya, she wanted to speak to him"

Asad went over and hugged his sister in law. He felt her arms slightly loosen around him and make their way to his wallet located in his right side pocket.

Asad laughed and took out her present from his left pocket.

Asad: "Thank You Humaira...It's because of you and Najma that this day is happening. I will be forever grateful..."

Humaira: "You can return the favour by helping your idiot brother become a little more romantic."

Asad laughed heartily at this and pulled Najma, Nikhat and Nuzat into a big hug. Ayaan felt left out so he pulled Badi B, Esmerelda, Isabella and Dilshad into a big hug of their own.

Zoya was standing on the Terrace, talking to Maahir who looked completely adorable in his mini tuxedo.

Zoya: "This is our new home little one...We have a family, we belong somewhere..."

Maahir looked up at his aunt and gave her look which any grown up with translate to 'I told you so'. Zoya took him into a big hug, the last time she will stand alone to protect him.

The venue was lavishly decorated, such ornate decorations would make the Mughal kings of old weep with envy, Razia put her plan in motion, she had Tanveer disguised as a part of the catering company. It wasn't difficult to get a hold of one of their employees and pay them double to give this shift to Tanveer, right now she was standing next to the dais and she just made eye contact with her partner in crime. Her husband became engrossed with a conversation Rashid enabling her to slip away. The guests haven't arrived yet so Razia snuck Tanveer into the bridal chamber where she was to lie in wait until the opportune moment to strike.

The groom's party was yet to arrive; Rashid had left a few moments ago to join the procession while the bride's party of Humaira, Siddiqui, Esmerelda, Isabella and the Upper East Side's most prominent families had entered with Zoya a few minutes ago. Zoya was headed to the bridal chamber in the more secluded parts of the venue to get ready so Humaira had left her side to give her sister some privacy. As Humaira watched Zoya step inside the room a sense of uneasiness had fallen upon her. She wanted to brush it off as nothing but having fallen victim to her mother's ploys before Humaira was not about to chalk this feeling up to paranoia. So she immediately began scanning the venue for her mother. She sighed in relief when she had spotted her mother chatting to some relatives so, lulled into a false sense of security and expecting the attack to come from outside, Humaira had gone to socialise with Zoya's friend's from New York not knowing that the danger lurked within.

Zoya entered the chamber and closed the door behind her. Just as the lock clicked, she felt some think heavy pound against her skull, causing her ears to ring, her vision to become blurry and a wild, fiery pain to spread throughout her. She clutched her head and let the darkness engulf her.

Behind her Tanveer smirked, getting rid of Zoya was too easy. She waited for a few seconds until Razia arrived and together they loaded the unconscious bride into a nearby car. Tanveer headed back to the bridal Chamber and proceeded to get ready while Razia checked to see that there were no witnesses before she got behind the wheel of the car and drove to the execution site...the doll factory. Had she not been in such a state of panic she would have checked for witnesses more carefully. Luckily Humaira had forgotten her phone in the car she arrived in so she took the keys from the owner and went to the parking lot. She had seen her mother and one of the caterers load something into the back seat of another car and then her mother getting behind the wheel of that car and driving away. Knowing that this was the proof that she needed, Humaira thanked her lucky stars that Ayaan had taught her how to drive, so she dove behind the wheel of the car and quickly pursued her mother, knowing that her sister's life was in danger.

The darkness covered her vision for a few more seconds, she tried to move but something was keeping her still, restricting her movements, things had not become clearer once her eyes opened because instead of her bridal chamber the images she could make out through her blurry vision was that of an abandoned warehouse or some sort of factory. Getting a severe migraine from attempting to adjust her eyes to improve her vision, Zoya looked down. She was on the floor, arms and legs bound next to a ditch with a charred skeleton at the bottom. The skeleton seemed familiar...like the one from her nightmares and so she began to panic but for some reason it reminded her of Rashid Ahmed Khan. She looked around for someone to help her and realised that she was in the same doll factory in which they had seen Rashid Ahmed Khan move a skeleton in an attempt to cover up a murder. Zoya began to hyperventilate, the sight of this factory was coupled with images of a burning building dancing in her mind's eye, the walls where high, and even though they were not on fire at the moment, the walls seemed charred as though it had been touched by flames and this thought scared Zoya even more. _'Could this be the same building? But if it is then the skeleton is...'_ Zoya turned to look into the ditch again and she sobbed

"Ammi..." Was the strained barely audible cry that escaped her lips when she finally realised who the deceased was. She had found her mother! After all these years she had found her! But a slow, echoing clap which sent chills down her spine told her that she may be joining her mother very soon...

From the darkest corners of the factory floor and woman emerged, she was opulently dressed, covered in the finest jewellery. Her hazel eyes were menacing and as the darkness lifted from her face, Zoya recognised her; she may have been very small when she had last seen Razia Siddiqui but those eyes were ones that she had buried into her subconscious many years ago and now staring into those eyes again made her insides bubble with rage. She stared her mother's murderer in the eye, challenging her because Zoya Faarouqui was a fighter and there was no way she was going down without a fight.

Razia had seen the fear in Zoya's eyes change to rage but this did not faze her.

Razia: "My my Zoya...how you have grown. The last time we were in this factory together your feet were dangling from my husband's desk..."

Zoya: "what do you want? ...Why have you brought me here? ...What did my mother ever do to you?"

Razia: "I'll tell you what your mother did...she made my husband fall in love with her and then she had you..."

Zoya: "what? That's insane...you're lying"

Razia: "It's the truth...I may be Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui's wife but I will never be his love and it's all because of your wretched mother!"

Zoya: "So you killed my mother just so you could keep your husband...you orphaned me so he would love you? You evil...evil woman!"

Razia: "Oh no Zoya... I orphaned you because my father in law told me to do so...I dumped you in that orphanage because my father in law told me to do so and I listened because I love my husband. Even though he made it clear that his heart will always belong to his first wife, your mother, Zainub. I did everything in my power to make him mine. But seven years ago I realised that dumping you in that orphanage was a mistake. You see even though my father in law had told me trap Rashid Ahmed Khan into setting this very factory alight nearly 22 years ago with you and your mother in it, there was something off about him that night. He had insisted that he come along to make sure everything went according to plan and I had seen him throughout the entire evening except for the few minutes where I pulled my husband away from the burning building to stop him from rushing inside to save you and your mother. When I had next laid eyes on him he was carrying you in his arms, singing softly to calm you down. I should have known then that sparing your life was trouble. For some reason or the other he never particularly like Humaira while she was growing up which was odd because to the world she was his only grandchild, you had ceased to exist for us but little did I know that your wretched shadow will snatch my daughter's rights from her. On the day he died I had discovered my father in law's Will, in it he left everything to his eldest grand daughter...you. And it was then that I decided to hide the will and began dreaming of killing you. So in a way Zoya...I'm doing you a favour. I'm reuniting you with your mother so you should be thanking me. I even paid Tanveer to kill you, but you are one tough person to bump off... I tried, Tanveer tried and even though we didn't kill you we managed to send you back across the Atlantic. I could then breathe easily but then that wretched Najma decided to prove you innocent so I made the excuse that I wanted Humaira's wedding gifts to come from abroad so I easily convinced everybody that we should do some of the wedding shopping in New York since Ayaan and Rashid were eager to see you while my husband wanted to reminisce the past. Once in New York it was easy to slip away and pay somebody to collide with your car, although I wasn't expecting that husband of yours to die instead of you...oh well, at least now I have the satisfaction of killing you with my own hands...you know what they say...if you want something done right, do it yourself."

Zoya was silent; her brain processing the onslaught of information, Razia had her eyes fixed on Zoya while Zoya had her eyes fixed on her mother's remains. Neither noticed Humaira lurking in the shadows neither noticed her put off the recording on her cell phone and neither noticed her running outside to make a phone call.

Humaira was outside when she finally had a strong enough phone signals to place a phone call, so she dialled Dilshad's number, knowing that if anyone could stop this wedding now it'll be her. She sent prayers to the Almighty hoping that fortune would favour her and that Dilshad would pick up. The phone rang for a few moments before it was picked up.

Dilshad: "Hello, Humaira...where are you, the Nikaah has started..."

Humaira: "Dilshad Ammi! Dilshad Ammi! Call it off! Stop the wedding! The bride is not Zoya!" It was at this point that Humaira's phone had gone out of range and the call is disconnected.

Dilshad stares at her phone and then to the veiled bride, the intricate work on her Dupatta (veil) makes it difficult to see her face.

The Qazi had already sought the consent from Asad and Asad (who had Maahir sitting on his lap) readily said "Qubool Hai"

The Qazi turned to the bride and asked for her consent, but before the bride could speak, Dilshad had beaten her to it

Dilshad: "Qubool Nahi Hai..."

The guests gasped in shock, Asad and his siblings had stood up and stared at his mother. Rashid and Siddiqui are walking towards Dilshad, about to ask her what was going on but Dilshad raised her hand to stop them, she then walks to the dais towards the bride. She places her hands on the Dupatta (veil) and pulls it off...uncovering the imposter, eliciting another set of gasps from the guests when they register that the one seated as the bride is not Zoya...but Tanveer.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N :** I have posted my New Story 'Obliterate' on Please take a look at it, but be advised that it carries an 'M' rating

CHAPTER 17  
Razia stared at her 'step daughter' and laughed evilly, her plan had succeeded. Zoya had kept her eyes fixed on the charred remains of her mother, her brain processing the mystery that plagued her existence, everything became clear now, she was not cursed... she was a victim...a victim of Razia Siddiqui's evil plans. She struggled against the ropes keeping her immobile and her blood boiled with rage as this woman laughed evilly at her plight. She watched Razia from the corner of her eye, the woman was now holding a cigarette lighter flicking it open and closing it continuously, the smell of gasoline was heavy in the air and judging by the dark oil patches on the floor, Razia had poured the flammable liquid throughout the building prior to Zoya's arrival. Now as Razia sat playing with the flame, Zoya knew that this woman will leave no stone unturned in her attempts to kill her. 'Well I'm going down in flames...literally' Zoya chuckled softly at her attempted joke causing Razia to give her a look which clearly said that she was questioning Zoya's sanity.  
Zoya: "Do it..."  
Razia stared at her for a few seconds, shocked at what this girl was asking her to do  
Zoya: "end it already, You've already made my life hell and If I survive this you'll leave no stone unturned to finish the job so how about you save us both the time and heartache and kill me already..."  
What Razia could see in Zoya as weakness and defeat was really a ploy of Zoya's to play for time, she knew that whenever she was in danger her beloved, her Asad will save her so all she had to do was stall until her hero arrived.  
Razia: "don't you know that timing is everything? I need to have the all clear before I end you life once and for all..."  
Zoya: "Or maybe you are hesitating because I'm finally starting to grow on you..."  
Razia: "don't be ridiculous...I hate you with every fibre of my being..."  
Zoya: "then why is your hand trembling?"  
Razia looked down to the hand clasped around the flaming lighter and surprised to find it shaking lightly and for Zoya to see her at a weak point was unacceptable to Razia  
Razia: "it's excitement, excitement because I'm finally going to get rid of you! And My daughter can have the rights she's being deprived of..."  
Zoya: "You are doing this for your daughter...but what about my family If I die you destroy all their lives and I'm pretty sure that they won't spare you..."  
Razia: "If you're worried about you precious nephew and your so called 'husband' I'm sure Billo Rani will care for them nicely..."  
Zoya: "Billo Rani?"  
Razia: "Oh... You know her as Tanveer."  
Razia had begun walking to the exit and stopped just as she opened the door.  
Razia: "Give your mother my Salaams Zoya..."  
And with that she dropped the lighter, causing the oil to catch light.

At the Nikaah venue, Asad stood staring at his childhood friend in anger and disbelief, His brother had called the police while his father and father in law had engaged the help of his remaining siblings and set out turning the venue upside down looking for his wife. Maahir was in his arms, his tiny hands wiping his tears as they ran down his cheek while his mother stood next to him, her arms around his shoulders, preventing him from collapsing to the ground. In the frenzy he realised that Humaira was missing as well and his gut told him that something was wrong...  
Tanveer's smug smirk was starting to unnerve Asad, causing a fear to rise within him, her smug look had kept up while the police were dragging her away and Asad felt that if Tanveer went all the answers would go with her.  
Asad: "Where is she?"  
Asad spoke directly to Tanveer so Tanveer looked at the officer who nodded his head, permitting her to talk to Asad.  
Asad: "Where is she?"  
Tanveer: "Who are you talking about?"  
Asad: "My wife...where is Zoya?"  
Tanveer: "I can honestly say that I do not know..."  
And for the first time Tanveer was actually telling the truth since Razia never disclosed where exactly she was going to kill Zoya. So she looked at the officer and began to walk towards the awaiting police van.

Humaira had just hung up on Dilshad when she smelt something burning, she had turned around and an orange glow had covered her gaze, bright orange-red flames licked the walls of the factory, consuming it in a pile of smoke and ash, the inferno rising, destroying everything it touched. But the only thought running through her mind was 'Zoya is in there...my sister is in there...' So without thinking of her own safety, Humaira grabbed her phone, dialled her father and began trying to find a way inside the burning building.  
Her father picked up instantly and Humaira yelled four words into the Phone before she hung up. She rushed to the first opening she found and tried to get inside but before she could enter the inferno, a pair of arms, wrapped around her waist, pulled her back. She did not turn back and struggled against this person, yelling and crying. The arms pulled her away from the entrance, to safety.

Razia had the oddest sense of Déjà Vu... Nearly 20 years ago she had pulled her husband away from the same burning building and now today she was doing the same with her daughter...all because that wretched Zoya was trapped inside. She finally taken her arms off Humaira's waist and turned her around. Humaira's eyes widened when she locked eyes with her mother.

Their search of the Nikaah venue had yielded no results, so Siddiqui, Rashid and the Ahmed Khan siblings returned to the main hall, dejected but just in time to watch Tanveer being dragged away. Silence had enveloped the hall, everyone pondering where exactly to look for Zoya. The silence was interrupted by the ringing of Siddiqui's phone and the moment he saw Humaira's name flash across the screen he placed the call on loud speaker, everyone in the hall eager to know what was going on.  
Siddiqui: "Humaira beta where are you?"  
The line was bad and Humaira seemed to be busy trying to break into something so she only said four words, four words which caused his entire world to stop spinning.  
Humaira: "Zoya...Doll Factory...Fire..."  
The call had ended and the rush to save Zoya began with Asad and Ayaan running out of the venue to the first available car, Rashid calling the emergency services of the fire brigade and ambulance, Dilshad talking to the police while Nikhat, Nuzat and Najma were busy apologising to guests and bidding them farewell, The Upper East Siders however wanted payback, one of their own was hurt and therefore somebody needed to be punished, they walked up to the police van that Tanveer had just stepped into, paid the officer an obscene amount of cash to keep this under wraps and watched as the cops dragged Tanveer out, inflicting any sort of threat to elicit a confession from her or to uncover the identity of her partner.  
Rashid, Siddiqui and Dilshad had seen cops drag Tanveer out of the police van. With the Upper East Siders watching but couldn't care less, so with the remainder of the Ahmed Khan siblings, they piled into the nearest car and rushed to the doll factory.

The flames escalated at a rapid pace, and when Asad arrived at the scene he was greeted with a sobbing Humaira and an Inferno claiming the life of his wife. Each moment apart from Zoya was torture and with sheer determination to hold his wife again, Asad ran in.  
It takes him sometime but he finds her, unconscious, surrounded by flames, even in immense danger she still looked stunning, he cradled her head near his chest, kissed the top of her head gently, whispered reassurances in her ear, which he knew fell on deaf ears, but his reassurances were more for him than for her. He was on the brink of losing her, to many time that he lost count but in that moment all he could think about was her safety, so he pulled her closer to his body acting as her shield and walked to the outside saving himself by saving the love of his life.

Fire Fighters, Paramedics and good Samaritans gather around the blazing building attempting to rescue the poor soul trapped inside. The Inferno spread rapidly making it too dangerous for the rescue team to get inside and do their job.

Siddiqui and Rashid arrive at the scene to a mass of smoke, flame and charred debris. They stood, mouths agape at the sweltering flames before them unsure of how to feel, their loved ones were inside but they could do nothing to help them. Out of the corner of his eye, Siddiqui had spotted Humaira, the poor girl was shaking, head down; teary eyed and severely traumatised. Her mother was hovering around her, trying to comfort her but kept being brushed off by her daughter. Humaira's head snapped up only when Dilshad arrived, she ignored her mother completely and ran into Dilshad's arms. Ayaan had gone to update his sisters on the situation while the parents were talking to the rescue team looking for any alternative way into the building. Humaira was sobbing into Dilshad's shoulder, her sentences incoherent, mixed with tears and despair all Dilshad could make out was 'Zoya...Asad ...Inside' and the mother in Dilshad awakened. Both her children were trapped inside and she knew that the Lord was not cruel enough to take them away from her. Over her shoulder she locked eyes with Razia Siddiqui, the woman looked terrified but at the same time royally pissed off. Obviously she was hurt by her daughter's snub so the anger on her face was justified but the slight terror on her face told Dilshad that they had found Tanveer's accomplice but sadly there was no proof against Razia at this point.

Dilshad was busy lamenting the lack of proof when a silhouette began appearing in the smoke. A figure began walking out... a man carrying a woman, bridal style, out of the building. Asad was clutching onto Zoya as though she was his life line and once he emerged with his wife in his arms all breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Knowing that Zoya needed emergency medical attention for both herself and the baby, Asad had sprinted towards his car, cradling his life in his arms, placed her in the car and sped off to the nearest hospital while the emergency personnel resumed their attempts to douse the fire. Once she had seen her sister and brother in law safely emerge from the building, Humaira's sobbing and tears had slowly decreased, being replaced with anger and disgust. At this point the Upper East Siders arrived on the scene, police in tow, their faces covered in anger and pure determination to get justice. They all glared at Razia and from behind them Tanveer meekly emerged.  
Upper East Sider 1: "Who is your partner? Who planned this"  
Tanveer refused to say anything, her silence adding to her predicament by incriminating her further but she would rather spend her entire life in jail in a solitary cell then Rat out Razia and face her wrath because Tanveer was certain about one thing which was that if Razia was caught both of them will be thrown into the same jail cell, forcing each one to tolerate the other as punishment

Tanveer could see the wheels turning in Razia's head and she knew that if Razia had planned an escape route then she knew Razia would want to her to keep her mouth shut. So in order to keep her mouth Shut Razia will pay her handsomely and will do anything possible to get her out of jail.

Tanveer inwardly smiled at the 'get-out-of-jail-free' card that she was about to be handed but her smile was wiped off as quickly as it was plastered on. Her accomplice had turned the tables on her.  
Razia: "I see that your culprit is caught...Is she going to be punished severely? I can't believe that she could do such a despicable thing to Zoya..."  
Humaira's head snapped up, her eyes blazing with fury. She moved herself off Dilshad and moved through the crowd of police officers and fire fighters and faced her mother.  
Humaira: "and what about what you have done to Zoya?"  
Razia stared at her daughter gobsmacked. Her own daughter was ratting her out but she was safe, _'as long as Billo Rani keeps her mouth shut there will be NO proof of my involvement.. ._' Razia inwardly smiled, her cunning eyes gleaming, she knew that even if Humaira knew anything, she would never send her own mother to jail, so according to her, she was out of the 'danger zone' but sadly, she had once again made a fatal mistake... She had underestimated the determination of Humaira Siddiqui.

Her mother was too busy being caught up in her mental victory dance to notice that Humaira had pulled out her cell phone and hit play on a recording. Razia's earlier conversation with Zoya plays out of the small device for all to hear.

"_I should have known then that sparing your life was trouble."_

"_...I began dreaming of killing you. So in a way Zoya...I'm doing you a favour. I'm reuniting you with your mother so you should be thanking me. I even paid Tanveer to kill you, but you are one tough person to bump off... I tried, Tanveer tried and even though we didn't kill you we managed to send you back across the Atlantic."_

"_...it was easy to slip away and pay somebody to collide with your car, although I wasn't expecting that husband of yours to die instead of you...oh well, at least now I have the satisfaction of killing you with my own hands...you know what they say...if you want something done right, do it yourself."_

Listening to the confession had caused shock amongst some of those present that a person could stoop as low as Razia, while others were glad that there was finally some sort of proof against Razia.

Once the recording had ended, the nearest police officer had extracted a pair of handcuffs and began the process of arresting Razia. She struggled against them while she spoke  
Razia: "Humaira! How could you? I carried you for nine months and this is how you repay me? How could you turn on your own mother!?"  
Humaira: "That's what saddens me... That my own mother could be so evil, when a mother is like this there is no paradise beneath her feet and even the Almighty would want me to destroy such injustice, I'd rather see you punished now then by HIM for your sins..."  
Razia stares at her daughter, while the cops drag her away, she is lead to the spot where Tanveer was standing, both looked at each other, disbelief marred their expressions each could not believe that they were finally caught. The police officers loaded them into the police van while everyone else rushed to go to Zoya's side not bothering to cast a second glance at those who plotted against their happiness.  
++++++++++++++++++++

The Emergency room was filled with in-laws, Siblings, friends and Asad, all pacing anxiously waiting for the doctors to give them an update on Zoya's condition. Asad's eyes had not moved from the door. It had been an hour since Asad had rushed through the doors, his lifeless wife in his arms, his eyes pleading, his cries desperate and his actions frantic. The orderlies and doctors had to pry Zoya's body away from Asad because of his reluctance to be separated from her, now...an hour later, those very orderlies watched Asad and even though it was necessary to get Zoya medical attention they felt bad for the part they had played in separating the lovers. So they too waited with the patient's friends and family, praying that such lovers be united.

After some time the doctors emerge from Zoya's private room, their exit caused everyone to spring to their feet, all eager for news.  
Doctor: "The patient is stable, because of some smoke inhalation she's having slight difficulty breathing but it's nothing too serious, she is on a respirator and she's in shock but both mum and baby will be just fine..."

As soon as the words left the doctors mouth, Siddiqui and Asad rush to Zoya's side. Siddiqui takes his daughter in his arms, calls out to his daughter lovingly in an attempt to wake her and when she doesn't respond, he holds his angel against his chest for the first time and weeps bitterly. His tears fall freely upon Zoya's face awakening her. At first she is stunned to be in the arms of Asad's worst enemy and that this man was calling her his daughter. She knew that she was being hugged by her father for the first time but the fact that her father was her husband's worst enemy and she was about to move away when Siddiqui turned around and spoke to the other person in the room  
Siddiqui: "Asad.. Beta come here..."  
Asad had walked over and took Siddiqui's extended arm and joined the embrace, the trio hugged each other and cried. At this point Siddiqui turned his face skyward and spoke to the Almighty.  
Siddiqui: "Thank you! For most of my life I had asked you to return my daughter to me but today...today my daughter is in my arms... You gave me my daughter back, along with a wonderful son..." He looked down at Asad and smiled. Suddenly a voice, originating from the door, spoke up  
Humaira: "and another daughter..."  
Humaira rushed into the room and joined the group hug the very first time she had shared a hug with her sibling and she couldn't help but cry. Her crying and caused Zoya to cry which in turn caused her father and Asad to tear up, all wrapped up in an emotional embrace.  
Their tender moment was interrupted when the ring leader of the Zingo Hotties had spoken on behalf of his group members (Nikhat and Nuzat) and Najma  
Ayaan: "Is there room for a few more?"

Siddiqui jus nodded through his tears and the Zingo Hotties and Najma made their way over and joined the hug, Leaving Badi Bi, Dilshad and Rashid at the door watching the gap disappear between the families...all because of one Zoya Faarouqui.

Life has a way of working itself out; the family that was once torn apart was finally uniting while the girl who never had a family was responsible for the whole unification. Shireen Ahmed Khan finally had the wool over her eyes pulled out and without Razia there to poison her mind, she and Dilshad forgave, forgot and became fast friends. Siddiqui and Rashid were engaged in a very fierce and serious chess battle with the Ahmed khan sisters cheering them on along with Humaira (who was obviously rooting for her Abbu) and Ayaan (who was convinced that his father was going to win) Maahir was seated on Badi Bi's lap and the great grandmother was completely taken by her first great grandchild, Shireen and Dilshad had also taken sides in the match before them, with both rooting for Rashid, leaving Humaira all alone to cheer for her father. Asad was watching everything before him from the foot of Khan Villa's staircase and was so elated at having his family unite that he overlooked the fact that their reason of unification was missing. His eyes began looking for his wife and he began to panic when he failed to spot her. But when her voice spoke up from behind him, he immediately calmed down  
Zoya: "Thank you..."  
Asad turned around and faced her, his silence egging her to continue  
Zoya:" Thank you Asad...you gave me something that I had always craved... A family"  
Asad took her in his arms and she began sobbing against his wall like chest, he let her cry as he knew these tears were nearly twenty years too late.  
Zoya: "I have a wonderful husband, a son, a child on the way, amazing in laws and I finally found my father, I have a father Asad! I have a father and a younger sister...please tell me that this is no dream! Please tell me that if I blink everything won't disappear...I want this to be real Asad...please tell me that it is real!"

Asad: "It is real my love...it is all real..."  
Her sobbing had started to diminish and as Asad wrapped his arms around her waist, his palms caressing her barely noticeable baby bump her thoughts began to plague her. No matter what happened she was carrying Arbaaz's baby and she needed the world to know that her baby was Arbaaz's. So her head snapped up and she looked deep into Asad's eyes and spoke  
Zoya: "Asad... We need to talk..."


End file.
